Hidden
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a genuis, hides her true identity due to her father. She doesn't talk at school, doesn't interact with anyone at all. Len is a popular boy, who happens to be failing all his classes. When a Sensei forces Rin to tutor Len, and Len figures out who she really is, things get... interesting. Lame summary! Please read and review! Action/Friendship/Romance SPINOFF IS COMING!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm really excited for writing this, so yeah... Don't really have anything else to say, so read on :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I laughed at my friends, Kaito and Miku, who were arguing as usual. Miki and Piko were on the other side of them, obviously trying there hardest not to explode with laughter. They always had this argument about which was better—ice cream or leaks—but it was still hilarious every time. Not paying attention to where I was going, and crashed into a certain brown haired freak. Our books (well, her's, since I don't really read) scattered everyone, and she fell to the floor while I caught my balance. I looked down at who had crashed into me, and then my face twisted into one of disgust. Rin Akita.

She was a really… weird girl. Seriously, I don't even think that I have ever talk before. I don't think that anyone has! Even when the teacher introduced her into my class (in fifth grade), she didn't even say a word. Even when Miku and Miki tried making friends with her. Even when people began to pick on her, she didn't say anything. Even when they tried hitting her since they were annoyed that she ignored them. Although, they could never land a punch (or slap in the girls case). She would always dodge somehow, so fast that no one could ever see her. Eventually, everyone mostly just ignored her, unless someone randomly got angry at her. Rin was probably the smartest person I would ever know. She never took notes, but always got hundreds.I don't think that I had ever heard of a grade from her less than a 98. She was blessed athletically as well. Her physical appearance was plain—brown, tangled, hair, and brown eyes, which glasses covered **(A/N: No offense brownheads/ brown (black) eyes! I am one myself! I put THIS appearance for the heck of it…. And, YES, her appearance is like this, but for a reason… READ ON!)**. She could have been pretty had she tried, perhaps like Sakine-sensei, but she didn't. It was as if she was trying to be as plain looking as possible. I just tried to steer clear of her.

"Sorry, Akita-chan," Kaito said gently. Don't ask me why, but Kaito, Miki, and Miku where always going out of their way to make friends with Rin. Just their personalities. Piko and I really didn't do anything about it. Kaito then extended his arm. "Need help up?" Rin hesitated for a second, then like always, ignored him, collected her books, and walked away to homeroom. Kaito sweat dropped, and sighed. "It was worth a shot, I guess."

I looked around, and noticed everyone whispering away (we were by the school gate, so everyone basically had a clear view at what happened). There were already whispers on 'how dare Akita do that? First she crashes into Len, and then she completely brushes off Kaito. Loser.' I knew what would result for Rin later (a group of girls yelling at her for crashing into me, or ignoring Kaito), yet I didn't bother trying to defend her.

You (wait… who are you?!) see, the five of us, that being Kaito, Miku, Miki, Piko, and I, were pretty popular at school. Everyone loved Kaito for being such a gentlemen, Miku for being such a diva, for Miki being so sweet, and for Piko being such a shota (apparently I'm not one to talk but…). My name is Len, and I'm known for being quite popular with the girls. A playboy? I wouldn't go that far. So that is why when Rin didn't bother saying sorry to me, and ignored Kaito, everyone began freaking out. I honestly didn't care, but apparently everyone else did.

"Why would you do that?!" I whispered frantically to Kaito, although I knew I would be scolded by Miki for being so inconsiderate to her (Rin's) feelings.

"Dunno. But she looked like she really did want to take my hand," Kaito said.

"So… she likes you now?" Miku's head shot up, but she made no other motion to show interest. Miku likes Kaito.

"No, she's lonely. Don't worry, Miku," Kaito said.

"I wasn't," Miku said smoothly. Kaito scowled. I laughed, and we all ran to homeroom as the bell rang. I took my seat in the back, waiting for Sakine-sensei to enter the room. Knowing her, she would be ten minutes late.

Rin's P.O.V(Also, this goes back a bit in time)

I slammed into someone while rushing to get into the classroom. I really had to use the bathroom. I mentally cursed myself, hoping my wig wouldn't fall off. It was an "advanced" wig (meaning it was better than most—the most money could get), but accidents do happen. I looked up and saw Len standing there, looking down at me. Literally- I could prat His friends where right next to him. One of them, Kaito, extended his hand out, and asked me gently if I wanted some help up. After an inner war within myself, I ignored him, and got up.

My true name is Rin Kagamine, and I don't really have brown hair and eyes. My eyes are naturally blue, and my hair is blonde. I wear a wig, glasses (my eyesight is perfect. The glasses' lens are fake), and contacts to hide my identity. My father, Rinto Kagamine, basically owns the business world, making him "business royalty," along with his/my family—Lenka and Neru (my twin) Kagamine. I have to go to this hellhole everyday so that I can "gather" information about what teenagers and the future people of this country. Well, actually, no. I asked my dad if I could go to school when I was younger, and despite his protests, I went anyways. Now, my father isn't cruel, or full of himself or anything. He's actually the coolest father in the world, but, I being the heir to more than a fourth of the businesses in the world in the future made me a natural target. When I was younger, there was at least two kidnapping attacks twice a week. At a very early age, I begged my father to let me learn some kind of martial art, so that I wouldn't have bodyguards surrounding me 24/7. That was seriously annoying. I remember my dad's words the when I transferred into a fifth grade class. Up until then I had been home schooled. _"Stay clear. Don't talk to anyone, don't become friends with anyone. We CANNOT let your identity out—if people figured out who you are, the kidnappings would increase tenfold. And, they would use other people to their advantage, perhaps as hostages or something." My father then looked at me, a pained expression on his face. "I'm truly sorry that you must put up with this, Rin. I wished that you would have a normal childhood, but by the amount of attacks… I'm really sorry." He looked like he was about to break down. A father shouldn't look like that- he should be strong and guild his family to were they need to go. "Rinny, I love you. " _If I ever felt to lonely, all I had to do was remember my dad's words and expressions that day, and I would forget it. Well, not exactly forget, but that would give me something else to think about.

I am lonely beyond belief. I mean, yeah, I had my twin sister, Neru, but she didn't go to school with me (she is home schooled). She has a weak body, and it can't endure much, so I am usually alone. Neru was also another thing that inspired me to go on. She is always smiling no matter what the situation. I'm the older one of us two, so I naturally wanted to protect her from ever having to experience this. Cause, being called names or attempts at beating you up everyday isn't exactly something you want your best friend to experience. Especially when you can do something to prevent it.

I wasn't home schooled because I had begged my father to let me go to school, despite his warnings about what would happen. Now, I'm not so sure about my choice. But, it's too late, so I would just go onwards.

Had I been a "normal" person, then I would basically be cheerful basically all the time, like Neru. I would sing, join the school's orchestra (I play viola), have friends, hang out with them. Complain about my teachers, sneak out of school, sit with someone at lunch, the whole thing. I would actually _talk_. Unfortunately for me, that would probably never happen.

"AKITA-SAN!" My head snapped up, and noticed that Meiko was looking at me with an angry expression on her face. She is a friend of my family, so she knows my real identity, and looks after me. I nodded my head. "I was saying, that you and Len need to stay after class. I have something I need to discuss with you two."

* * *

**Did you like it? Sort of weird and all so... Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Sorry for not having an Author's Note on the last chapter. My laptop was dying, and I couldn't find the charger, and... yea! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! You comments mean alot to me.**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't that good, but I need to... set things up, before I get the actual story going. But, it does give hints to... stuff, so it's pretty important. Bye the way, 'Sakine,' or 'Sakine-sensei' is Meiko, and 'Akita' is Rin.**

**Also, if you are keeping up with my other story, I'm not going to update till I get 50 reviews (I'm at 48)**

**So, that's basically it! Read onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Vocaloid, but I possibly will (*laughs evilly*) **

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I groaned when I heard Sakine-sensei's orders to stay after class with Akita. Just what I need—Sakine to make me do something, such as cleaning up the classroom, or something, with Akita, and then I get another rabid fangirl. Or, maybe Sakine notices that Akita has no friends, so she's going to force me to be friends with her. Mumbles had already erupted across the classroom, about this "relationship" between Akita and I. I was nearly crying by the end of it.

I waited impatiently after class while Sakine waited for all of the students to leave the room. Akita gathered her stuff slowly, and walked up to the front of the room. Once the last of the crowd had died out, Sakine opened her mouth, and began speaking. "Now, Rin, I'm seriously worried…" great. It's the no friends issue. "…about Len's grades. He's failing all of his core classes." My mouth dropped. What on Earth is she getting to? And, why does AKITA need to know that of all people. Rin's face remained still. "You need to tutor him." Before I could even open my mouth to protest, someone bet me to it.

"NO! Meiko, I can't!" My mouth dropped even lower. Rin Akita was _talking. _She isn't a mute, like the rumors said, at all. Her voice was actually really nice, and if she sang, she would probably sound really good. She didn't say 'Sakine-sensei' either. And, what's more, she doesn't want to spend time with me, LEN! She really is a freak…. "My father will flip, and so will my mother. And, Neru…" she groaned. "What's Neru going to think when I don't get home? And I have my viola lessons, archery meetings, and my father's meetings! I can't! No, no, no, NO!" Rin yelled the last word. Meiko, as if expecting this, replied almost instantly.

"Your father agreed." Now Rin began showing actual emotions—her mouth dropped, and it looked like she was almost shaking in anger. "We are rearranging your schedule, and Rin, if you agree, that means less meetings for you. Remember how much you complained about them last week?" Rin instantly shut up, and her face actually changed expression to one of bliss.

"No… no meetings? Less business parties? Meiko… that would be an amazing mircle." And then she snapped out of it. "NONONO! Let someone else tutor him! I have my own life to deal with. I barely get enough time with Neru, as is. Between her hospital treatments and my suckish life, we have, like, an hour a night. Although we do share a room, but she has to sleep early. So no. I won't sacrifice my time with Neru, even if I can get out of the meetings and parties." She began walking out of the room.

"But, Rin! If you do this, you will get more time with Neru!" She stopped walking. "Since the meetings will less on to about 1 a week, you will tutor Len Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Viola on Tuesdays and Saturdays, Archery on Thursdays and Sundays. Everything is after school, and lasts till about 6. Afterwards you can go home, and spend time with Neru. What time do you usually get home? 11? 12? I know homework takes you about 3 minutes, so that isn't a problem. But, I really need someone to tutor Len, and you are the smartest in the grade, and are an awesome teacher." Akita sighed.

"Fine. But, I doubt Shota there is going to agree." WHO IS SHE CALLING A SHOTA?! Wait… I have a choice? Sweet. That means that I don't have to be stuck with her.

"Shota will, otherwise he will be kicked out of his electives. Including music." NO! I LOVE MUSIC! AND SAKINE KNOWS THAT, DANGIT! After a series of conflicting emotions, I dropped my head, and nodded yes. "Who's house?" Sakine asked.

"HIS! OF COURSE HIS! DO YOU WANT HIM TO KNOW I'M—" Both Akita and Sakine's eyes widened. Before I could say anything, the bell rang. "Ehehe, Len, meet me at the school gate after school. We'll start today! Bye." She was gone in flash.

* * *

Normal P.O.V *time skip to end of the day*

Len waited outside of the school gates for Rin to show up, checking his watch several times. She finally showed up when mostly everyone was gone. "Gomen! I had to find my viola, since some people thought that it was funny to steal it and hide it somewhere."

I just shrugged, and we began walking. "Akita?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"Who's Neru?"

"My twin." Len blinked.

"Is she sick?"

"She had been since she was born. I try to support her in every way possible." Len didn't respond until a few minutes later.

"Akita?" She didn't respond. "Akita? Hello, AKITA?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! CALL ME STUPID, IDIOT, DUMBASS, ANYTHING ELSE, BUT DON'T CALL ME AKITA, PLEASE!" The desperate plea escaped Rin's mouth before she could stop it. Unknown to many, she secretly hated her fake lastname with all of her heart. It tied her to this stupid second life of hers.

"…May I call you Rin?" Len asked. Rin stopped in complete shock. Len turned to look at her. After several moments, she caught up to Len, said softly, 'sure,' and gave a soft smile.

That was the first time Len had ever seen Rin smile. And he instantly thought it was cute.

"Why don't you talk, Rin?" Rin shrugged. "I mean, aren't you lonely, not having any friends? Why, Rin?

"…None of your business."

The pair walked up to a small house. They walked in to a small, yet neat, area. Rin looked around several times, taking in what an average lifestyle was. "Where are you parents?" She finally asked.

"Father's at work. Mother doesn't live here anymore," Len said casually. He showed her to his room. A desk was in the corner, a bookshelf next to it. A chest of drawers and a bed with two sidetables. Rin smiled when she entered, thinking about how it must be nice to have such a normal lifestyle

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Okay, let's get started. I'll basically ask you some basic questions about each subject—Algebra, science, history, and English—and you tell me what you think the answer is. I will then see where you stand. Don't worry, the questions are going to be easy," I said. Len nodded his head.

"Okay… history first, I guess. What was the Magna Carta, and why was it significant?"

"…"

"…okay, Algebra. If y is a function of x, then what is why if y=(|x-14|+26[2^3])/20?"

"…"

"…science. Let's do science. What is in the basic structure of a plant cell?"

"…"

"…ENGLISH! You have to be good at something, and English is… easy. Okay. What is a complex sentence?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I give up."

* * *

Len's P.O.V *time skip end of the lesson*

The tutoring session went well enough. Rin didn't try flirting with me, and I actually learned something. She taught in a funny way, and I began seeing that Rin's true personality was a cheerful person. But… why was she always so silent then? Anyways, at the end of it, Rin told me that she would have to call her mother to pick her up, since she usually walked (it was really far from my house). I lent her my cell phone. The conversation went something like this:

"(other person speaking) Shut up, Dell. Give the phone to either Momo or Mom. Please…. (other person speaking) okay… WHAT? NO, SHE SHOULDN'T… no one else can?... I could walk… like a lot of miles… I could so handle it… your faith in me is astounding… please don't… DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?" She sighed and handed me back my phone. I wanted to ask what the phone conversation was about, but it looked like Rin didn't want to talk about it. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

We both got up from watching some T.V, to get in. In the doorway was a girl with blonde hair to the floor and bright golden eyes. She looked about my age. "ONEE-CHAN!" She yelled, and gave Rin a big hug. Rin laughed, and hugged her, but instantly sobered.

"Neru, you shouldn't go out so much. How you managed… why did mom let you?" So… this was Neru. I was expecting a sad, annoyed girl, for being sick all the time, but she was really cheerful. I also expected her to have brown hair and eyes, like Rin, but I guess that they weren't identical twins. She just shrugged, and then caught sight of me.

"He's cute, Onee-chan! Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. You can have him. But remember to remind him that if you hurt him, then he dies, okay?" I stepped back in fear.

"Don't want him. He's too much of a shota." A vein popped.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?"

"Cause you are," Neru and Rin said simultaneously. I decided to ignore that.

"So, you aren't identical twins, right?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"ONEE-CHAN, HE IS BLIND," Neru said laughing. I looked at her in confusion. "OF COURSE WE ARE IDENTICAL! EXCEPT FOR THE EYES, OF COURSE. I MEAN— MHHHHM!" The last part was due to Rin clamping her hand on Neru's mouth, while I tried to compered the information she had just said.

"Wait—"

"We outta go! See you later, Len. Also, at school, don't talk to me! Bye!" With that, Rin dragged Neru to a really expensive looking car in the driveway, and they drove away.

As I thought about today, I noticed that there was more than one time when Rin, or someone close to her, said something strange. She was hiding something.

And I want to know what it is.

* * *

**Okay, that is it! This chapter isn't good, as I said before, but I figured I should update soon, sewwwwwwwwwww... Anyways, please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of my reviews, follows and favs! (btw, I a few more stories going on- another for Vocaloid, one for Spirited Away,and one for Fairy Tail, if you somehow like my work) This chapter isn't that good either, but it's pretty important (not really). Next chapter is, so look forward to that :D Anyways, just read on, since I don't really have anything new to say, since I updated Friday(?) (Go me!) Oh, and sorry all of the people who follow my other Vocaloid fic, 'Revenge.' It will be updated next.**

**Disclaimer. It's a fanfic. That should be enough**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I sighed and shifted the groceries from one hand to another. My dad had me pick them up every week, but that didn't make them any less heavy. And, before you get the wrong idea, it's not like I'm weak or anything, or a Shota. Wait did I just say Shota? Anyways, I have to walk like… a block, carrying like 2 bags, containing food, I mean, it's HEAVY! **(A/N: Len's pathetically weak) **Anyways, it wasted my time to go and find some random girls to hit on. Add tutoring to that, and I basically have no time at all **(A/N: Compare to Rin, my dear Lenny-chan)**. I sighed again.

"GOD-DANG-IT!" I heard a voice scream as I turned a corner. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was kicking a light pole in apparent frustration. She was really… pretty, and looked a lot like me. With each word, she kicked harder and harder. And… was that an actual dent I saw in the side of the pole? "I'M FOURTEEN!" She ragged. "FOURTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" With that fine word, she kicked again, and the pole came crashing to the ground.

When all of the dust had cleared, I saw that the pole was freaking lying down in the middle of the road. I stared at it, trying not to freak out at what I had just saw. And who this girl freaking was. She said she was fourteen, like me, but I had never seen her before. And then she saw me. "Shit. Someone saw me."

I waved my hands back and forth, trying to get rid of the images of my body on the floor next to the pole. "N-nono. I-I-I'm j-just an i-innocent person. P-P-Please don't k-kill m-me." I finished, and proceed to clap my hands together, bring them to my forehead, and bow. The girl stared at me in confusion.

"Why would I want to kill you, Len?" She asked in confusion.

"Dunno, looks like you're—wait… how do you know my name?" Now I looked at her in confusion. Now that I think about it, her voice sounded a lot like… Rin's. Smooth, and pretty… SNAP OUT OF IT LENNY!

"Er… rumors?" I nodded my head, but I didn't believe her. Judging by her expression, she knew that I didn't believe her either.

"Soooo… who are you?" I asked, curious. She froze and tensed.

"Ah… person. Yeah, person! Can't you tell?" She said finally, and the proceeded to laugh awkwardly. She was defiantly hiding something.

"I meant your name. Do you have a name?" Before she could answer, a voice interrupted us.

"Rin? Rinnnnn? Where are you? Dad's getting worried. He gave in, and said you don't have to go, now," a voice yelled. Wait, that voice is…

Neru suddenly appeared. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering. Dude, did you knock down the pole? Again? That's like your fifth time in a month. Seriously—" And then she saw me.

"Shit."

"Shit indeed."

"Where screwed."

"Yosh. It's your fault."

"Defiantly. Now, what do we do?"

"Beg for mercy from Dad and mom?"

"Don't think that that will work."

"I know. It's your fault. Did I mention that?"

"Neru, who the crap is this," I finally asked. "Why did you say Rin? This isn't… doesn't look like Rin. Or, at least, Rin Akita. Is there… more than one Rin?" They both practically collapsed in relief.

"This isn't Rin. You… heard wrong. This is… Ring! Yes, Ring! She's my—our—older sister."

"She's the same age," I said. What the crap? I was sure I heard 'Rin,' not 'Ring.'

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We need to go, Len. Sorry," 'Ring' said finally.

"Yes, nice seeing you, Lenny! Have a nice day! Er.. night! Nothing is going on what so ever, so don't you worry your cute blonde head, okay? Bye now!" Neru said, and they were both gone before I could say a word.

So, whatever Rin was hiding, Neru and 'Ring' were in it, too. And it sounded like something big.

* * *

*Time Skip—Next day*

I walked through the halls, some random girl named… Teto(?) on my side. She was excitingly talking about some random crap I had no interest in. **(A/N: Sorry, Teto! Don't worry, I will love you forever!) **Seriously, she was too hyperactive for my taste. I need to find a new girl, soon. Or else, her gibberish would cause me to explode. That girl in 3rd period is kinda cute…she will be next, I guess.

"Seriously, it's getting annoying how _my _girl is always talking about how cute _you _are! She's even starting a fan club! How do you think I feel? It's so annoying! Well, now you are going to pay," a boy said. I looked to where he was talking. There was… PIKO(?!) next to a locker, whimpering. Dude, if Miki heard about this… dead them (there were three of them total). One, everyone knew not to pick on Piko. Two, Piko is one of my best friends, so will have the pleasure of killing them first. Sorry, Miki. "Sorry, Teto I outta—"

Before I could do anything, the boy threw a first at Piko. I naturally flinched, and closed my eyes. Sorry, Piko. I waited for the sound of impact.

Silence.

I opened my eyes slowly. There was Piko still crying, and the guy still had his fist up, but… Ring—no, Rin—was holding it. There was a murderous look in her eyes. She released his hand (Bob [Since I don't know his name, his name is now officially Bob] was in a state of shock.

"You, know the only thing annoying around here is you, and your stupid cronies. Stutting around this place, thinking that you are in charge just cause your dad is principal—" he is?—"it's seriously annoying," she hissed. Everyone in the hallway stood there in shock. Not only was she talking, but she was insulting to the principal's son.

"Watch it!" Bob said, his voice finally coming back to him. "I could get you expelled."

"Really now? Perhaps any other student, but not me," she growled. "Don't assume. Probably going to be your number one mistake in life. Your daddy isn't always going to be there for you. In fact, I think that I could expel you, if I wanted. But, that would be too troublesome. You're a very annoying person, though. Has anyone told you that before?" Rin's voice was soft, but it came out in such a manner, it gave me shivers. Imagine how Bob was feeling.

"That's it, little girl. Your threats don't scare me. You wanna take the beating instead of the boy? Fine. Come and have it." With that, Bob proceeded to trying to punch Rin.

_BAM_

Rin's foot had hit the top locker, right next to Bob's head, and it looked like it was almost completely destroyed. "Don't make threats about your father expelling people, or else next time it will be your head. Now, scram." Bob and his two cronies ran for his dear life.

After a rather awkward silence, Piko finally spoke up. "Akita-sama—" Really, Piko? Sama? "—Thank you. I was really—"

"I wasn't doing it for you. You just happened to be there. They were getting annoying. That's it. Don't bother thanking me. And the rest of you can stop gawking. Yes, I'm not a mute," Rin said angrily. Wow. She seemed to be in a really bad mood today. And, great. Tutoring today. Whispers erupted up and down the hall about what had just happened. Later in the day, I heard a really twisted version about Rin taking out a flamethrower, and then proceeded to burn down half of the lockers in the school. But, at that moment, all I noticed was how misunderstood Rin seemed to be. And who angry she was. And how maybe Kaito, Miku, and Miki were right. And that she was lonely. And how she always had to deal with the rumors and bullying.

And the little bit of blonde hair I saw when she had kicked the locker.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! Okay, I have decided to let Len know who Rin really is next chapter. It's going to be intense(ish). Hope you liked this chapter, and please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Sorta intense... but, yeah! Have nothing I need to say, really, so read on! WAIT! Thanks to all of my reviews, and followers! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I sighed slowly to myself as I thought about the hours to come. Tutoring… urg. But, thanks to it, my grades are going up. But, to my defense, I never really tried after seventh grade for… reasons. Anyways, this was majorly cutting into my "play around with idiotic girls" time, which was annoying. Add to the fact that it is SCHOOLWORK, and you get a very cranky Len. I turned a corner to see a group of girls, around 40, surrounding a very bored looking Rin.

"How DARE you come near out Len-sama? Then, Piko?" a girl, who looked like the leader, asked Rin.

She sighed. "First off, I don't want to tutor Len. Meiko made me. If you want to spend time with him, become smarter, or something. I was just saving the stupid boy from getting his ass kicked. Don't worry, I won't try to 'steal' either one of them. But, it looks like Miki likes Piko, so be careful. Now I have to go. This conversation bores me, anyways. Later," Rin finished. Oh, Rin, you could have gotten away unscratched except for the end.

"How dare you," a girl shrieked. "Honestly—"

"—you saw what I did to that guys locker. You wanna be next?" Rin threatened. All the girls paused except for one.

"Haha, that was probably a fake. Also, there are 40 of us, and one of you. So, your chances aren't that good, you arrogant idiot."

Rin just simply raised her eyebrow. "Really, now? I may be arrogant, but at least I have a reason. And, even if one of you managed to touch me, I doubt that it would hurt." I facepalmed, and was about to join in when suddenly one of the girls yelled "GET HER!"

40 different girls lunged for her. Not one hit her. She dodged every single hit, the bored expression still on her face. But, they wouldn't stop, and Rin would eventually tire. "RIN!" I yelled, hoping that she would see me. She turned and saw. And, some girl, who was apparently pretty strong, saw this as an opportunity and punched Rin. Straight in the nose. Blood began gushing out, but she ignored it, as well as all of the other girls. The girls continued attacking her, and she tried dodging, but was still hit a few more times. Finally, the leader of the girls said, "That's enough." And then they turned and saw me. And froze.

About 20 different emotions were pulsing through me—guilt, annoyance, sadness for the girl in front of me. But, anger overtook them all. "L-Len-sama," the leader finally managed to say.

"What… were… you… doing?" My words were slow and harsh. And, honestly, I had no idea what caused them to come out like this. I felt as though some monster had erupted inside of me, and it was yelling to kill these girls.

"Well, it had to be done. A weird anti-social freak—"

"—I'm right here, you know?—"

"—talking to you, saying your name without any honorifics. And then, you call HER name without any either! Except for Miki and Miku, you do that for no other girl! You should be happy that we did this. After all it was for you."

I stood there for a second, completely in shock. They… they thought this just because Rin was simply tutoring me? That was the last thought I had before the rage completely consumed me. "Wha… did… YOU IDIOTS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I NEVER HAVE! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS ALL A GAME TO ME? SERIOULSY, I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND WHO IS A GIRL OTHER THAN MIKU OR MIKI, WHO DOESN'T FREAK OUT IF I JUST SNEEZE, OR SOMETHING, AND YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT. IDIOTS."

Now they stood there in shock, disbelieving what I just said. Except for Rin, who rolled her eyes, and tried to clean up her nose. Only her nose was truly hurt. She had a few bruises, but like she said, those girls couldn't hit hard if their lives depended on it. She then fell to the floor, and I panicked. Pushing my way through the crowd, I went to her. "Rin?" I asked frantically. "You okay?"

"Course I am," she growled. "I just got a bit dizzy… loss of blood, I think. Okay, let's go to your house. Study, study," Rin said rather cheerful.

I wacked the back of her head, which wasn't a very good idea since more blood came out. "Shit. Sorry." I quickly took out my handkerchief and handed it to her. "Seriously, go home. You said that you were dizzy."

"Nah. You should see me when I was younger after my fighting les— nothing. I'm fine, trust me, I've had worse. Now let's go."

I shook my head, but quickly grabbed her. "Wha…?" I held her, bridal style. "Len! Put me down! Len? Len? LEN?"

"Nope. This is the contention for us you tutoring me, today. Now stop talking," I commanded. I looked down to see… she was blushing? It was insanely cute, even though she was rather plain looking. Her nose was still bleeding. "Rin, did you get a nose bleed because of me? I guess I really am just too hot," I said, jokingly.

"Shut up," she said, but was still smiling. I began walking towards home. "Our stuff?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"Oh," I said while looking behind my shoulder. "You dare touch even a single hair on Rin's head, I will personally come and kill. Just letting you know," I said. Most of the girls looked down guilty, but I thought I heard the leader say, "This isn't over."

I carefully took Rin's glasses off, and sprinted to my house, trying to reach as fast as I could so that Rin could rest. Cause, no matter what she said, I would not let her tutor me. We could watch some anime or something. I suddenly heard a whimper, so I looked down to see Rin holding onto my shirt, and looking like she was freaking out at the idea of just simply falling onto the ground. As if I would ever let that happen. Surprisingly, she was really light, so I got to my home in a short amount of time. I set her down. "Sorry, but I need both hands now."

Rin took a few wobbly steps, than nodded her head. I unlocked the door and lead her into my small house, and then passed her glasses to her, which she put on. "Sit," I instructed, while pointing at the couch. She didn't protest, and laid down. I grabbed an orange and a banana, and sat on the floor next to her. The blood had stopped, thankfully, and Rin quickly sat up properly. "You okay?"

"Yes. Told you I recover fast," Rin replied to my question."Hey, Len?" Rin asked suddenly. I looked at her, and answered yes. "Did you mean those things you said back there? Like me being a… friend?" she was determinedly staring at the wall to avoid my eyes. Without hesitation I replied.

"Yes, Rin." Her eyes quickly sought mine, and she smiled. It was soft and sweet, and I melted right into it.

_CRASH_

_BAM_

_BOOM!_

The glass windows exploded, and three figures came in. I nearly groaned. Not the stupid fangirls again. Not to mention that they now know where I live. Freaks.

Except these weren't rabid fangirls. These were three adult men, and by the looks of it, they were serious. Two held guns, while the other stepped forward to where Rin was sitting. Rin! I quickly looked at her, but her expression wasn't one of shock or surprise. It was loathing, and annoyance. But, as quickly as the emotions came, they left her face, and a bored expression replaced it. "Caught on?" Rin asked. I began to have a minor panic attack. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON?

"Shut up, Kagamine." KAGAMINE? AS IN RINTO KAGAMINE? But… Rin's last name is Akita, not Kagamine. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a kidnapping. Now, take it off." The man in the front instructed.

"Wow, three men for a kidnapping. Are you from UTAU? Seriously, they need to think of their plans better. No point in protesting about 'Kagamine.' Although, you have terrible timing. So, what do you want me to take off?" Rin asked, casually. I looked at her as if she was crazy. Which, I am now considering that she is. And, what did she mean by 'Kagamine?" And who was… is UTAU? Why wasn't she scared by these men, when I clearly was. And answer was lurking in the corners of my mind, but I pushed it aside.

"The disguise. Now. Or else." The men seemed more relaxed, now, somehow. But, what disguise?

"Fine, fine. Pushy, much?" Rin said, waving her hands up in the air. She took her glasses off, and then set them on the coffee table. She then proceeded to… take off contacts? Why would she need glasses if she wore contacts? Her back was to me, so I couldn't exactly see her eyes. Rin then reached up, and grabbed a fist full of her hair, and then pulled down. Her brown hair fell off, revealing blonde, no, gold hair.

She turned to me, and I gasped. She was 'Ring,' from the park the other day. I guess that I hadn't really been paying attention that day, because I just realized how pretty she was. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair, creamy skin. She looked small and innocent. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a long white ribbon, and four hair clips. After a few seconds, she adjusted them into her hair. When she was done, she gave an impression of a cute bunny. I could feel my face heating up, and yet at the same time I could feel myself shaking for two reasons—one, the guns were still out, and two, I obviously didn't know who Rin Akita was.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips. "Rin Kagamine, at your service."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I will probably update this weekend, so it won't be a long gap! Anyways, please review with any of your thoughts! Arigato! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HII! I FINALLY UPDATED (so proud)! Thanks for the reviews (23! YAY!)**

**Anyways, Happy (late) Halloween! I did not go trick or treating, but I did scare little children for their candy (evil me). It worked out, all the same! :D (I shouldn't seem to happy, should I?)**

**So, that is basically it. Continue onwards to read the (lame) chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not ye-**

**WAIT! BTW, NEW SHUGO CHARA FIC! AMUTO! GO CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!**

**Okay, now the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Vocaloid (yet)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The girl—Rin Kagamine—bowed low, in a mocking sort of way. A smirk played at her lips when she saw the expressions of the kidnappers. They were staring at her in complete shock, as if trying to figure out how such a plain looking girl could turn out to look so pretty. Or, how the girl wasn't shocked by the turn of events at all. Rin's face suddenly lost its smirk, and turned to were Len Megpoid was standing. His mouth was hanging open, and a blush was forming across his face. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting that Len was still in the room.

"I-I don't think that you understand," the lead man said. Even though he was supposed to be intimidating her, it seemed to be the other way around. "This is a kidnapping, not some kids game."

Rin just shrugged. "I know. But, I'm used to these, since they happen all the time," Rin said. She was telling half of the truth. Yes, she was used to these kidnappings, but since she started wearing her disguise, less had happened (although they still came). More came to Neru, but Neru spent most of the day indoors.

"N-No! We are the only ones! You should be outta shape, or something. That's what the boss said!"

"Boss was lying. Now, why would I be out of shape? I mean, I get plenty of assassination attempts, but that's a different matter. It's called bullying. Eheeh, imagine if everyone knew who I was… anyways, why so panicky?"

But the man simply ignored her. "Get her!" He yelled. Both of his two cronies surged forward, but Rin just punched one in the stomach, and the other in the face. The man pointed his gun out. "Alright, little missy. Play times over." Rin titled her head, trying to assess the change of tone in his voice. Shrugging her shoulders (the man was stupid enough that he didn't shot fast enough), she quickly kicked the gun outta his hands. It went flying, and then stopped on the floor.

"First thing. When trying to kidnap someone, don't show your emotions. I figured that you really did want to do this," Rin said, and then proceeded to kicking one man down. "Second—don't let your 'hostage' talk so much. Gives them time to plan what they are going to do." She then took the next man down. "Finally, and thirdly, don't bring one gun. That's a stupid mistake, even for a beginner." She finally kicked the leader in the face, and punched him once more.

With all three men done, Rin casually opened up her phone, and dialed a number. "Haku? Hey, it's Rin… yes… three more, for UTAU… not sure… problem is, a guy from school… NO, NOTHING LIKE THAT! I was forced to tutor him by Meiko… no, I first protested, but then I could spend more time with Neru… just come here. Address is 1234 Make-Believe St. I'll explain everything tonight." She then ended the call, and dialed another number.

"Dad? Yea, someone found out… I couldn't help it… it was a kidnapping, they demanded my disguise off, I forgot he was there… lock him in one dungeon? I've been wanting to use one…" Len was still in a daze, so he couldn't really hear the words being said. "Awwwwwwww, really?... Fine, fine… yea, I already called Akatio and Haku… really? If you say so… love you, too. Bye."

Rin then flipped her phone shut, and then sighed. "W-Wha… what? ….WHAT ONE EARTH? WHO ARE YOU? WERE'S RIN AKITA? WHO WERE THOSE MEN… whaaaaa?" Len finally asked. Rin just looked at him in a strange mix of amusement and caution.

"Finally outta dream land? I'll explain after Ruko and Rook come to pick these pathetic people up," Rin said, waving her hand in the general direction of the kidnappers. "Should be hear in like… 5 minutes?" They were here there in 6. A girl and guy knocked on the door, and then entered without waiting.

"Hello, Rin! These them?" The girl, Haku, asked? Rin just nodded. The boy, Akatio, picked two of them up, and left. Then he came back, and picked the last one up, and left again. "Full story tonight. We need to know about… stuff. Anyways, let's go, Akatio." In a flash they were gone.

Rin just sighed, and got up. "Let's go on a walk, Len. I'll explain everything, unfortunately." They both got up and left the house. The cold weather, added to the wind, had both teens shivering in a matter of minutes. "I guess you will be wondering what all of this is about," Rin said once they got outside. Len just merely nodded, unwilling to offer anymore. "Well, my real name in Rin Kagamine. Yes, I am daughter Rinto Kagamine. Yes, I am his heir. I wear a disuise, for main different reasons. But, it's better I tell you the entire story, I guess.

"When I was younger, I got main attempts on kidnapping and such. **(A/N: I am going to stress this: being Rinto Kagamine, or part of his family is a BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG deal. Continue onwards) **But, I want to see what school was like. How it would be to actually go out of the house, or to have friends, and such. I had two decisions, and, when I picked one, I had to stick with it. One was to wear a disguise, and attend school, but not making contact with anyone. Two was to just stay at home, and not make any contact with anyone, again. I choose one, obviously. And now, I'm sorta regretting my decision. I don't get to see Neru as much, and those stupid people assume I'm not human, or something, just cause I CAN'T talk to em." Rin just sighed. "So, I wear my disguise for mainly two different reasons—it stops more attacks on my life, and it helps protect others. I'm always dubbed as being perfect—my grades, my athletic skills, my personality. My father had never told me to act this way, and yet I can sorta tell that it MAY be what he wants. But, being perfect comes with a price. Frustration, yes. I can only be myself at home. But, the main feeling is loneliness. Neru and my family do help, a lot, but something just can't be done with your family.

"Don't people understand that I have feelings, too? Calling me all of those names, making fun of me, trying to beat me up, I'M HUMAN AS WELL!" At this point, furious tears were streaming down Rin's face. "I mean, so what if I don't talk? I can still have feelings, ya know? But, I want to talk, and laugh, and hang around with friends. I want to have last minute plans, and sleepovers, and eat with people during lunch." She was trembling. "This life—I wish I didn't have it. I have heard many different people (at business parties) tell me how lucky I am, for getting so much fortune already, and such. I smile and nod, but on the inside, I'm ready to punch the living life outta them. It really isn't fair: people don't know what they have got, with normal lives, and all."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I wiped the last of my tears, and looked up, to see Len staring at me, with an unreadable expression. "Sorry, Len. Forget about this. Also, for your safety, I'll get Meiko to get you another tutor and—"

"Don't bother," Len said. What? He suddenly grabbed me, and pulled me into his chest. One of his hands was on my head, the other around my waist. Len held me really tight, and was leaning down, speaking softly into my ear. "Sorry," he mumbled in my ear. I shivered. "I'm really, really sorry," he said again. Before I could ask, he continued. "I was just like everyone else, thinking of you to be a freak, and such." …was his body shaking? "I never helped you, like Miku, or Miki, or Kaito. I never really understood, and I assumed you just thought of yourself to be better than anyone else, and thought that the rumors were true. I never imagined how lonely you could be… sorry," he said again.

"…It's okay." I replayed feebly.

"No, it isn't. I just… I… sorry," he finished. Len pulled me harder into him. My nose buried into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me harder, but I found myself not caring.

He suddenly pulled out, and grabbed my chin. My eyes widened. "Rin," he said, softly. I never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were, or how his hair looked so soft. His eyes were fixed on me, full of several emotions that I couldn't read. I guess I could understand why so many girls feel for him, as I am right... continuing onwards! "If you ever need to talk to anyone, or need someone, or just… yeah. Come to me. Please. Come to me, first. I promise, I will be there."

*Time skip: Next Day, Before Class*

Yesterday, after I got home, I told my parents, Neru, Meiko and Akaito and Haku everything. They all agreed that one person knowing would be… okay, but Haku and Akaito would secretly post people to watch Len's house, to make sure known of the kidnappers came after him, and Meiko agreed to make a new seating chart, so that my desk was near his.

I sighed, and pulled the door open of my classroom. The talking immediately ceased, as it had when I walked through the hallways. Did Len let anything slip… I pretty sure that I stressed that if he told anyone, he would probably be imported outta Japan, or something. Suddenly, a girl named… Lily(?) surged forward, and grabbed me. I suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday. Good. Len didn't tell anyone, and if it didn't have anything to do with me being a Kagamine, I could handle it.

Lily pulled me, and then pushed me onto a chair in front of the room. I looked around, and noticed that neither Len (or his close friends) nor Meiko were there. "What did you do to him?" She hissed.

"…What? Who?" But, of course they meant Len. Might as well stall for some time.

"Don't give me that shit," she growled. Never mind about stalling. "What did you do to Megpoid-Sama. Why was he so angry that we were messing with such a small, pathetic little girl." That sorta hurt, although I would never admit it.

"Nothing. I did nothing at all," I replied. The class was still silent, obviously on Lily's side, by the glares that they were giving me. I bit my lip to hold back tears, and forced myself to think about something funny Neru had did last night. That was mainly how I handled not crying: thinking about my younger sister.

"Well, say sorry to the class!" What? "You should also apologize to Megpoid-sama, as he his only doing this because he feels bad for you. You are really pathetic, you know? Pretending like you are the innocent one, and trying to get him on your side. I bet he sees right through you." My eyes widened, and I looked around the class, hoping that someone would help. Usually I would never think of such a thing, but, for some reason, Lily's glare seemed to petrify me. The class just nodded their heads in agreement. I gulped. Lily seemed to have sense some sort of crack in my armor, cause she began to smirk. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up, so that my eyes were level with hers. "I _almost _feel sorry for you. What a loser. You should just leave this class." She proceed to pushing me—hard—onto the floor. I closed my eyes, while wondering how people could be so cruel and why my brain and body didn't seem to be working as well as it usually did.

I landed on the floor, and groaned. Oh, gosh, what if my wig came off? I quickly placed my hands onto my hair, to see if everything was still in place. Everthing was fine, thank God. But, Lily must have taken my gesture as if I was to be shielding myself, so she quickly pulled me up, and said, "Not so fast." Her friend, Kiyoteru, stepped forward.

"Lily maybe you should calm down," he said cautiously.

"NO! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DOWN SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS TO MEGPOID-SAMA!" All the girls nodded, as well as some of the guys. It was pretty pathetic, but I still felt… scared? She raised her hand, and if to slap me. I could see exactly where she was aiming, and was about to move out of the way when suddenly—

_SLAP! _**(A/N: What noise does a slap make? Please tell!)**

I blinked several times. The slap had hit something, just not me. In front of me was a boy with golden hair. His arms were spread out on either side, as if to protect me, and his face was slightly turned from the impact of the slap. He had—was—obviously protecting me, although I had no idea why. Lily's eyes widened, and she managed to whisper out his name feebly.

"What part did you not get by me saying to leave Rin alone," Len asked, his voice a low growl. Behind him were his four close friends, who seemed just as shocked as I was. He turned to look at me, and I was shocked to see the raw anger in his eyes. He did say that he cared last night, but to this extent…

"You okay, Rin?" His voice was soft, as well as hid eyes. They had lost their intense look of anger when they had landed on me. His check was bright red (Lily is one of the few strong girls who is a Len fangirl), but he made no motion to show that he was feeling pain. Why he had taken that slap, I had no idea. I could have easily dodged it. But, I just nodded my head. The bell suddenly rang, and Meiko came storming in, on time for once.

She seemed to have noticed something going on, but decided to ignore it, roughly told us to get to our new seats. I took my new seat by the window, and ignored the stares and glares (rhymes all the time!) I was given. No one seemed to be paying attention.

I took out a piece of paper, and wrote, _Why did you take that slap? I could have dodged it, and I'm pretty sure you knew I could._ I couldn't help it: I needed to know the answer. I flicked it to Len, who was now sitting next to me. After a few moments, I got the paper back.

_I know. But, I meant what I promised last night, Rin._

* * *

**Yes, lame chapter. I didn't really know what to do (clueless me). Anyways, PLEASE review. If so, I may... do something... nice (that sounded right).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's really quick note (laptops dying): Len's last name is Megpoid, and Rin now talks a bit at school**

**Disclaimer: NO**

* * *

*Time Skip: Saturday Morning: Noon*

Len's P.O.V

"Oh, hey Rin," I greeted Rin as she stepped through the doorway of my house. We (well, I really) had decided to take her out today, as friends. Not as a date or anything! Why would I be hoping for something like that? Ehem… onwards. I looked at her and frowned. "Off, Rin."

"Eh?"

"Take it off. Your disguise. We are going out together… by going out I meant as friends of course, ehehe," I laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, I don't want you wearing it. You want to have a normal experience, right? Well, normal people don't where disguises."

"I can't do that! What if another attempt happens! I don't really care about myself, since I KNOW I can handle it, but what about you? Not good, Lenny, not good!"

"Okay. First: Calm down. Second: I will protect you. Now, take it off." Her face went through a series of expressions, mostly hope and worry. Eventually, she came to a decision, a stubborn look on her face.

"I will take it off," Rin said with a serious expression. She appeared to not have noticed how… wrong that sounded (well, excuse me for being a teenage boy with hormones raging through his young, adolescent body!). She slowly removed her wig and contacts, as well as her glasses. Now that I thought about it, it wasn't a very good disguise at all, yet it still worked. Odd. She finished removing her disguise, carefully ajuseted the bow in her hair, and turned to me. "Ready?" Except my mind went blank except for one thought.

Rin was so cute. Really cute. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, with a black belt in the middle. She had black stockings underneath, and a black jacket on, as well as black shoes. Her face was clear of any makeup, but she looked really good. Better than all of those attention whores in our grade. I could feel my face heating up instantly. "Eh? Len, are you feeling okay?" How can I be feeling okay? You look so adorable. "You look all flustered? Do you have a fever?" She then proceeded to putting her hand onto my forehead. More heat (if possible) rushed to my face when she put her hand onto my face. I would put a tomato to shame.

"Nothing! I'm fine, fine! Anyways, let's go!" I grabbed her hand, and ran out of the front door. Pulling her, I forced Rin to run behind me. For some reason, we were both laughing. The wind stung my face, and brought tears to my eyes (it was quite windy), and the snow made me shiver, but I didn't care. All I cared about was keeping a wide smile on the face of the girl right next to me.

We eventually slowed down a run. Both of us were out of breath (well, I was out of breath. Rin was breathing slightly harder than usual), and as we walked through the streets, we took turns asking each other questions.

"Len, where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Why do you always wear that bow without your disguise? Is it important, or something?"

"Neru gave it to me. Will you let go of my hand?"

"Nope. Are you cold at all? Or, will you be warm?"

"I'm fine. The jacket is really warm, don't worry. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

" Yes, I'm sure. Will you be forced into an arranged marriage?"

"What? Why does that matter?"

"Cause I'm wondering."

"Well, it's complicated. Ish. If I find someone who I… love, then I can marry them freely. My father and mother will probably try to find someone if I don't, though. Now, why did you ask that question?"

"We are here." Perfect timing, me! We had in fact made it to the place that I wanted to show Rin, and it was the perfect diversion from her last question as well.

"…Why am I staring at a bunch of bushes?" Ehehe, she reaction was so funny. It was just as she had said: we were staring at a bunch of bushes. Two deserted buildings were on either side. You couldn't really see anything behind the bushes, because they were pretty tall. I dropped to my knees, and began crawling through them, Rin's hand still in mine. "Wow, Len! What are you doing?" I turned and looked over my shoulder to see her looking around nervously. No one was around, and but I wouldn't have cared if someone was.

"Trust me, Rin. Just follow." She paused for a moment, and then dropped to her knees. We both crawled through snow covered bushes, with snow covering our knees. It was pretty cold, but it was worth it. No doubt about that. I let go of her hand, and continued. After crawling for some time, the bushes finally stopped. Rin was still following me, and when she came out of I told her to close her eyes. She did as I said, and I grabbed her hand and ran, dragging her with me once again. The two buildings were still on both sides of us, and they created some sort of alleyway. The alley then stopped, and I told Rin to open her eyes. She did, and then gasped.

In front of us was a secluded area away from the rest of the city. No people, no cars, or anything of the sort. Behind us, a series of old deserted buildings covered us from the video of the city. The bushes were the only entrance into this area, so no one else ventured to find it. It was a wide area, with a river cutting through it. The river had a wooden bridge to cross it, and bare trees that surrounded it, swaying in the wind. In the distance, mountain tops could be seen, giving the scenery look better tenfold. As if to top it all off, a layer of snow was descending from the sky, making everything seem like a winter wonderland. **(A/N: I SUCK at describing things, in case you can't tell, so if you want more of a visual, go to google images, and search up "Beautiful Winter Scenery." From those pictures, make up your own 'Winter Wonderland,' I guess)**.

I guess to most people it wouldn't be that big, but yet, being here just made me feel at peace. This was my secret place—I had never seen anyone here, nor shown it to anyone—and I loved it. After my sister's death, I practically lived here. **(A/N: You will see 'bout his sister). **It was the one place where I could relax, and just… be happy. I don't know why, but this place always had that effect on me. I was happy that after all these years, no one had managed to find it. Maybe it had to do with the signs that I had posted about some nuclear reaction that occurred, and it was dangerous for people to hang around there. At any rate, I was happy that people stayed away.

I looked over and Rin, and I could see she was thrilled. Her hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were shining in excitement and joy. A large smile covered her face. She looked as if she were about to cry from happiness. "T-Thank you so much, Len. I absolutely love it here." I could tell that Rin did.

I smiled softly at her. "No problem. This can now be our secret place," I said, and then winked. She turned red, but Rin continued asking questions.

"Our? What about your friends? Or, girlfriends? Don't you share this place with them?"

"Nah. I wanna keep this place a secret from people. Well, most people, since you now know. Think you can do that?"

"Yes! I know exactly how you feel, Len. Thank you so much!" Rin's voice was so… happy. It was the first I had heard it so, except when I heard her talking to Neru. But, that was once or twice. I pulled her to a tree with low branches, and climbed onto it. I then extended my hand for her to grab onto. She did, and we both climbed up the tree, together. Once we got to a sturdy branch, Rin and I sat side by side, together. She leaned into my shoulder, resting her head. I kept one hand on the branch, but put my arm around her. I still had no idea why we were acting like this.

"Len… thank you. For everything. We have only known each other for about a month or so, and you still showed me this place. Thanks."

"No problem. I don't know why, but I had a strong desire to," I said with a smile. I looked down at her, to see her slightly shivering. I noticed that she didn't have any gloves on, so I peeled mine off and handed them to her. She looked at me, question in her eyes, but I just told her to put them on. She did so, too cold to protest. After Rin did that, I pulled her into my chest. Eventually the shivering stopped.

"How did you find this place?" She asked me after a while.

"Eh? Well, one day I was playing baseball with some of my friends. I was about 6 then. One of my friends was up at batting. He swung hard, but didn't hit the ball. Instead, the bat went flying through his hands, and crashed into one of the windows of those buildings. Everyone else scattered, but it was my father's favorite bat, so I had to get it or else I would be killed by him. I was scared to go into the building, but did so anyway. The door was unlocked, and the bat had somehow managed to land on the 5th floor. When I got it, I saw a window and looked outside. And saw this. Ever since then, I have come back here, especially when things get hard."

"Wow. But, what things have you faced that were hard? Oh… sorry, I won't ask."

"No, it's fine. I wanna tell you, in fact. My sister's death, and my mother leaving us shortly afterwards." Rin's head shot up.

"WHAT? Oh gosh, sorry Len."

"Idiot. Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything. Anyways—"

"Len you don't have to."

"I want to. This happened is middle school, 8th grade. I was 13 then. My sister, Gumi Megpoid **(YES! Gumi is his sister, but I took her last name as his as well.)**, was 23. Despite the age difference, we were closer than imaginable. She was my best friend, before Kaito, or Miku, or any of them. She came home on the weekends, just to see me. I also remembered how she looked like. She had bright green hair, and matching eyes, and was always cheerful. I also remember that she had red goggles, that she bought with her fiancé, Gumiya. Gumiya was cool. He would always smuggle me R rated movies and stuff. Gumi would kill him, but we still had fun. My father, Leon Megpoid, would laugh, and we would all be happy.

"The only problem my mother, Sonika Megpoid. She was strict, and refused to let Gumi have any grade too low. If Gumi messed up at a dance recital, or a piano concert, my mother's punishments were harsh. She would sometimes beat Gumi, or call her names. So, Gumi's entire life she was overworking herself, just to make my mother proud. Eventually, it became too much for her. Her body suddenly quite. It happened December 18th, a week before Christmas. And, a week before her wedding.

"But, that wasn't the worst part. You would think that after that, my mother would actually gain a heart, or something. But, at Gumi's funeral, she just shook her head, as if Gumi was still as disappointing to her as ever. Just seeing that made me snap. I ran over to her, and asked if we were just tools for her to advance into her favorable direction. She gave me the coolest look possible, and said 'So what if you are?' My father overheard. You know how I said that my mother left us? We left her. We—my father and I—moved somewhere in the city, away from her, and closer to Gumi's grave. We did it that night, in fact. The night of her funeral. But father had also snapped at those words. There relationship was rocky as is, and that was the final blow. The last words I ever heard from my mother was 'So what if you are?' That… she—ARG! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT ABOUT HER OWN CHILDREN?" My body was shaking considerably, and I noticed that something cold was streaming down my face. Tears.

"If I ever saw her, just by chance, just because we still live in the same city, she would turn away, and walk in the opposite direction. I have seen her do that to me about 7 times now." The tears wouldn't stop. "It was at that moment that I realized how much I hated girls—no people in general. And my life. I hated that, and my mother, and even Gumi, for leaving me all alone here. I don't know how, but I began 'taking revenge' by breaking other girls hearts, and stealing the people who boys liked. There suffering doesn't make me feel any better, but I do it regardless. My only close friends now are Miki, Kaito, Miku, and Piko. I am grateful for them." The tears were still streaming down my face. I looked down to see Rin looking up at me, an odd expression on her face.

She moved slowly, careful not to upset the tree, and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her chest, letting year's worth of pain out. I always kept it in, not telling anyone, really. And yet, here I was, telling a girl who I barely knew, yet felt closer to her than I ever could to anyone else. She pulled back after a while, after my tears had slowed down. She then wiped them away, and embraced me once more.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! NEW CHAPTER, BROS! BTW, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWWWWWWWS!**

**...Yeah. I'm sorta hyper, although I have no idea why. I was actually pretty mad some time ago cause my friend, who was just introduced to Vocaloid said the stupidest thing EV**- Manage Stories**ER:**

**(and I quote) "Rin and Len don't sound together. I mean, they suck. MikuxLen!"**

**Me: THE F********************************* RIN AND LEN WERE _MADE_ FOR EACH OTHER! I don't care if you are MikuxLen fan, but don't go spewing around nonsense. Seriously, I get annoyed when people hate on pairings that they don't like. It makes me MADDDDDDDD.**

**(*coughs awkardly*) Sorry for the rant. I doubt that half of you care . Let's just get on with it**

**Things I need to say:**

**-NEW MIKUxKAITO FIC! I posted it like... a few days ago, so please go check that out!**

**-Right now it's Winter/ Christmas Break (I mean in the story)**

**-Should I put a Masquerade dance in? I'm thinking about it, but I am not completely sure... yeah...**

**-This chapter is sorta weird. I don't really like it, but... yeah (again).**

**-Revenge Followers: I will probably update it on December 25 or 27th in honor of the Kagamines Bday, or Christmas. Just thought you would like to know.**

**That is basically it, so yeah! Sorry for the long author's note, so now read onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

After that, Rin and I grew a lot closer. We would go as much as possible to our little hiding spot, but there were other factors (Rin's busy life, basically) that made our time decrease. We eventually brought a table, and on the day's that weren't snowing too hard, she would tutor me there. My grades were also the highest they had been in years: I had almost all A's (Rin is an amazing teacher). Otherwise, we would just sit there, and talk about the most random crap: everything from which fruit is better (oranges vs. bananas. BANANAS, BRO! or sis, I guess) to how much pain we had been through in our lives. I knew what it was like to lose a sister, and Neru was sick right now (cold weather = bad for Neru. Apparently it happens every year, but Rin is still worried).

It was December 25: Christmas. I stopped celebrating Christmas ever since Gumi's death. One week before, my father and I had gone up to Gumi's grave, and paid our respects, and clean up her shrine. Gumiya joined us. My mother didn't. I went to our (Rin and I) hidden place afterwards, where Rin was waiting for me. She had a few bananas in hand, and had offered me her shoulder. I spend most of the day in Rin's arms, crying. Now, I was going to go up to the grave again, along with Gumiya. My father was staying at home.

Gumiya rang the doorbell, and nodded his head to my father and I. He had flowers and a bundle of carrots (Gumi's favorite food) in his hand. We then got into his car, and drove to the graveyard. The cold snow blew into my face and made my eyes water but I didn't care. All I thought about was my sister. When we got there, though, we found that the snow had been cleared off the grave already, and that there were already flowers and carrots sitting there.

"What? Was that your mother?" Gumiya asked. I shook my head. No way that that witch bothered coming. I don't think that it was Miku, Piko, Miki, or Kaito, because they had known for years, but never really bothered doing this. That left…

"…Rin."

* * *

*Time Skip: 2 Days Later*

Rin's P.O.V

I stretched my arms, and I walked towards the door. It was my birthday, December 27th! Happy birthday to meeeeeeeee, happy birthday to meeeeeeeeeeeee! (I will spare you from me singing the rest). It had been decided that I would spend half of the day with my family, then half with, since it was his birthday as well. How fun! The person at the door was probably Len.

I opened the door, and Len was standing there, as suspected. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!" I wished him the same, and he walked into my house. He then gaped at… everything. I guess that my house is really, really big, but there is no need to gap! My sister came racing down the stairs, gave Len a hug, and wished him. She has also grown somewhat attached to Len. My parents then walked into the foyer, and talked to Len for the very first time. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. So, this is the Len that we have been hearing so much about, eh?"

"Mom!"

"You won't do anything to my daughter, right?"

"Dad!"

"Cause, if you do, I will personally hunt you down, and you shall die a very paaaaaaaaaainful death, right?" Len nodded his head several times, a scared look on his face. "Ohoho, very painful. You touch on hair on my daughter's hair, you hurt her in any way, you—"

"Rinto, stop it." My mother told him. He shut up immediately. Only my mother could shut him up when it came to one of his rants. You would expect my parents to be formal, and stuff, but they were actually… cool, I guess. They weren't tyrants over my life (for the most part), or anything, so I guess that they aren't too bad.

"Okay, guys. We gotta go, so… bye!" With that I shoved Len out of the house, with Neru and my parents yelling the both of us a happy birthday. Len was laughing, so I elbowed him in the stomach. He immediately quieted, and I think that I heard some wheezing.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him. I was slightly shivering because the snow was coming down really, really hard. It probably wasn't a good idea to be out in this weather, yet we continued onwards anyways. I put my hand into my pocket, to see if Len's gift was still there. It was.

"Where do you think?" Obviously our 'hiding place' but there's nothing bad with asking. I told him that, and he playfully hmped and looked away. "But, we are getting something to eat first."

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Dunno… I guess that you like fancy place, so I guess we—" he was cut off by me.

"I know the perfect place! Here," I said, and then grabbed his hand and ran. I was taking us to a small Ramen stall on the side of the road. When we reached out destination, Len looked at me in confusion. Stereotyping me just cause my family has money. We barely ate at fancy restaurants.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yeaaaaaaah," I said. "No more sterotyping for you, boy! I love this place cause they have special Orange flavored Ramen! ORANGE!" **(A/N: No idea if that exists) **I pulled him instead, and sat at the 'bar,' in front of the counter.

"Hey, Rin!" The chief, Ted, greeted. Him and his wife, Teto ran this small place. I could almost feel Len's confusion as he realized that someone knew me without my disguise on (it was off: Len banned me from wearing it when I was with him and we weren't at school). "The usual? Oh, Happy Birthday, right? Since it's your bday, it's on the house! And what about this boy, here?"At the word boy, Teto randomly appeared out of no were.

"WOW! RIN IS HERE WITH A BOY! A BOY!" Thankfully, we were the only ones in the stall, so no one else could hear us. My checks were on fire.

"It's not like that, Teto."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RIN? HE IS HERE WITH YOU! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?" At this point I wanted to crawl in a corner and die.

"No, we are just friends."

"NO!" Teto then proceeded to waking me with some French Bread. "YOU LOOK TOO CUTE TOGETHER!" I looked over at Len, how was as red as I was, and then sighed.

"Teto," I said, molding my voice in a threating voice. "If you don't shut up, _right now, _then I will go to other Ramen stall," I said. That shut her up. See, there was this other 'rival' Ramen stall that Teto hated, so I often threatened to go there. Not like I ever would; they didn't have orange ramen.

"I want the usual. Len, here, will probably want to have your banana one," I said. You see, this Ramen stall was big on fruits and crap, so they had all sorts of unusual types of Ramen. Even leek flavored.

Ted quickly cooked up the food, and gave it to Len and I, and we eagerly began eating. Awwwwwwww, so gooooooooood! Especially on such a cold day as this.

"Rin," Len whispered to me after a while. "Do they know who you are? Are in, a Kagamine?"

"Nah. They just know me as Rin: the normal girl who loves their Ramen," I whispered back.

"KAITO! HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT THEM TO RUN OUT OF LEEK RAMEN!"

"Are you kidding, Miku? No one likes that crap except for you."

Oh, shit.

Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion 'entered' the Ramen stall, smiling happily. I looked at Len, panicked. He had the same expression on his face, except he was in mid slurping (of the Ramen). We both froze, waiting for it to come.

"LEN?" And there it was. "Len, what are you doing here?! And, who is this girl?" Miku asked, loudly. I winced, not knowing how to answer this.

"Isn't today your birthday?" Kaito asked. "Who is she, and why are you spending your bday with her? Another fangirl?"

"Hey!" I protested. We were hanging out cause we were close, thank you very much. Miku must have realized how that sounded, cause she stepped on Kaito's foot. Hard. He fell to the ground in pain.

"No, we are good friends," Len explained. I nodded my head.

"Do you go to a different school?" Miku asked.

"No what are you talking about? She is in our cl—shit," Len swore. I face palmed, and nearly dunked my face into my Ramen. Now he blew it, that idiot. I guess that he was used to me without the disguise on, that he had forgotten that I wear one.

"Erm… what are you talking about, Len." I wacked him. "And, is she a fangirl." Len sighed loudly.

"No she isn't. We are… dating," he said nervously. WHAT? I understand what he was doing, but my face turned red anyways. "It's also her birthday, so we wanted to celebrate together," Len 'explained.' Suddenly Teto flew out of nowhere.

"YOU LIAR, RIN! YOU SAID THAT NOTHING WAS GOING ON!" Oh, come on,(*) Universe! Give us a break please! You just love torturing us, don't you?

Teto then proceeding to whacking us with a ton of French Bread. "Wait a minute… her name is Rin?" Miku asked. "Despite her eye and hair color, she looks like the Rin in our grade… and Len said that she was in our class… and lately you and Rin Akita have been sneaking off together, lately… and I think that Rin Akita's birthday is today, as well… Len?" Shit. Evidence was piling up. Me = screwed.

Len noticed my panicked look, and shook his head several times. "N-No, she g-goes to a d-different s-school. I t-thought y-you were talking about—RUN!" He suddenly grabbed my hand, and we sprinted out of the stall. I somewhat face palmed, knowing that Miku was suspicious of us, but it felt nice that Len was trying so hard for me.

We stopped running when we approached the bushes, and slowly began crawly through them. Once we were out, we sprinted through the small alleyway, and entered our beautiful hiding place. My breath, as usual, was taken away when I saw the beauty of it all. I was slightly out of breath (Len was wheezing; our athletic difference was bigger than the space between the sun and pluto. Ish). The snow was coming down harder than ever, and I was getting worried.

"Len, the snow. I heard the in the forecast that they're may be a blizzard, or something. We should go back. Seriously."

"It's supposed to start later. Trust me, we will be fine. If anything happens, I will protect you."

"That's stupid. And, how can you protect me from a blizzard, Len?"

"Nah. The chances for one were low." I finally just shrugged my shoulders and agreed to stay. "Anyways, I still have to give you my gift to you," he said.

"I got you one as well," I said.

"Awww, you shouldn't have. Actually good thing that you did. Btw, this is also your Christmas present, so yeah. I will give it to you later. Anyways, let's play tag!"

"…With two people?" He completely ignored me, and poked me.

"TAG! YOUR IT!"

"Len, do you really want to do this? I'm like… a kagillion times faster than you." He just ran away, smiling happily. He then turned to look at me.

I think it was at that moment that I realized that I liked him. Snow swirled around him, and he seemed to be… glowing(?). His cheeks were flushed red from the cold, and was shivering, yet he smiled happily at me. He was so nice to me, so… open. I could talk to him whenever I wanted, he talked to me, and he actually was just… Len. Something about him drew me in, and I had no idea what.

"Rin? Are you okay, Rin?" He stopped smiling, and approached me.

"What?"

"Well, your eyes are wide, so I was wondering if something was wrong," Len explained. I blushed and shook my head. Then…

"Len… I…."

"Yes?"

"Len… TAG, YOUR IT!" I screamed, then I slapped his arm and took off running.

"YOU CHEATER! HONESTLY, RINNYKINS! NOT COOL! NOW THE LENNYMOSTERBOY IS GOING TO COME AND EAAAAT YOU! YOU SHALL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!" I sprinted away, and Len came after me. After a while, he said feebly, "Okay… I give up." He was panting, hard. I shrugged, and walked over to where he was leaning over.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The pair ran around and talked for the rest of the day. It was around six when Rin realized that the snow was coming down too hard, and that they should leave. Len agreed, but then realized that he had dropped his phone is the process of all of that running.

"Len, of all the times," Rin complained.

"Well, sorry. I can't help that my phone hates us!" He complained back.

"The snow… it's getting worse," Rin said. She looked up to see gray clouds gathering up all together, and then it started. In just minutes, Rin couldn't see basically anything, and was frantically looking around for Len, who was still searching for his phone last she saw him. "LEN! I THINK THAT THE BLIZZARD IS HERE ALREADY! WE HAVE TO GO!" she shouted frantically.

"YEAH, I KNOW!" He shouted back. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The snow was so bad that they couldn't even see each other.

"Umm… HOW DO I ANSWER THAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? STAY RIGHT THERE! I'M COMING TO GET YOU! JUST KEEP TALKING!" Rin began blabbing incoherently as loud as she could. After a few minutes she began to panic.

"LEN? LEN, WHERE ARE YOU?" She began crying slightly. The tears froze onto Rin's face, but she didn't care. She was too scared to. "LEN?"

"I'm right here," he said assuring. He grabbed her hand, and they began groping through the snow. Both were dressed warmly, but were still shivering uncontrollably. They eventually made their way back to the bushes, and then they ran into one of the abounded buildings.

They stayed on the bottom floor, and found a corner away from any windows or the door. "I need to call my parents," Rin said. Len nodded, and she dialed the number. "Hello… yes, we are fine… but, we are stuck in an old building… yeah… how long will it last, do you think… okay… love you too… bye." She ended the call, and turned to were Len was standing. "The blizzard is supposed to last for a short amount of time. But, if an hour passes, my parents will send out some people to get us. We should probably focus on staying warm," she explained. Len nodded his head, and asked if he could borrow her phone. She nodded her head, and he called and told his father what was going on.

They then huddled in a corner together, both shivering hard. "Oh!" Len suddenly said. Rin turned to him, and tilted her head slightly to the side. "I just realized something. Here, happy birthday!" He held out hand. Inside of it was a wrapped box.

"Oh, here," Rin said. She took her box out of her pocket and handed it to him. They both opened up their presents.

Len had gotten Rin a Treble Clef necklace, even though she played viola (Violas play on Alto Clef. Sorry if you don't know what any of that means). It was a just a chain, and a trouble clef design. Rin got Len a Bass Clef necklace. It was the same as Rin's except… the clef was different (go figure). They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we were thinking along the same lines," Rin said happily.

"This is great! Now we have matching necklaces! Here, let me help you put yours on," Len exclaimed. All thoughts of how cold it was, were gone. Rin turned around, and pulled her hair up. After Len finished, she did the same for him. They then went back to sitting next to each other. Len then wrapped his arm around Rin, and drew her in closer. Warmth suddenly spread through his body, despite the cold, and his fingertips were tingling. A few minutes later, he heard a soft snore. Rin had somehow managed to fall asleep in Len's arms. He spent his time studying her, taking her in. Len, unlike Rin, had realized his feelings for her some time before. Exactly 2 days, when he realized she had cleaned up Gumi's grave. He then focused on her lips.

_What the heck? Why not? She is asleep, anyways, _he thought to himself. Len began slowly leaning in, and then he kissed her. Warmth instantly spread through his body, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

Warm, soft, sweet, gentle.

Amazing.

And then Rin opened her eyes.

* * *

**YEAH! End of chapter 7! Ehehe, do you hate me? Cliffy! Well... yeah... Please review!**

**Oh, and were I placed the (*) in the middle of the chapter. That was supposed to be an Avatar the Last Airbender reference, although it is hard to tell. Yeah... REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving! To give thanks to my readers, I decided to post a new chapter!**

**The Avatar reference from last chapter (that was hard to tell): It was from Book 2: Earth. The episode was the Serpent's Pass, so go watch that episode! Sokka says it in the middle of the episode.**

**That is basically it, so please read on!**

**Disclaimer: NO**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I instantly pulled away. "Er... ah... er," I managed to stutter out. She woke up! She woke up, and I was kissing her! Oh, shit. This is bad... really bad... I'm screwed! It's weird, though. Usually I don't panic this much when it comes to girls. Rin just screws me up.

"...Len, what was that? Did you just... kiss me?!" She asked. Rin was bright red, and her hand was on her lips.

"Well, I... er... sorry, but... I... ARG! SCREW THIS!" I shouted frantically. I was in serious panic attack mode.

"Er?"

"I... I..."

"You...?"

"I... I LIKE YOU, I LOVE YOU (*)" I shouted out, and then my eyes widened. I did NOT just say that, right? Please don't tell me that I said that. Ohgosh, I freaking just told RIN KAGAMINE that I like her. Her reaction: she turned a brighter shade of red.

"I-"

"Sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to suddenly say that. I mean, I have liked you and then I kissed you, and now I have confessed andI'mreallyreallysorry,sopleasedon'thatemefortherestofeternity-

" (A/N: Len's words: "and I'm really reallly sorry, so please don't hate me for the rest of eternity." Just thought that you would like to know)

"But Len, I-" She cut into my incoherent babble. My words began to morph together, as I continued talking on, for some strange reason.

"SorrySorryRin. SeriouslyIdono'twant-"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, WILL YOU?!" Rin screamed angrily. I blinked. "The way that I think of you... I care for you more than just a friend, Len." What? "So... I like you, Len." Did she really just...?

Then the full meaning of her words hit me, and joy filled me. "D-Do you mean it?" I asked. She nodded her head. Rin's face was red (as was mine), and she was looking at the floor in embarrassment. All thoughts of the blizzard and how I was freezing my butt off were completely gone. "Then... will you be my girlfriend?" I asked shyly. Wow! First time that I have ever asked that to a girl like that.

"Y-Yes, Len," Rin said nervously. I blinked.

And then I happily wrapped her into a big hug.

"Eh... Len, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe. I'm just really, really, REALLY happy, ya know?" She smiled (I think. Couldn't really see her), and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand, and we waited for the people to come and 'rescue' us. When they came thirty minutes later, we both gladly accepted the blankets and jackets that they handed us.

When the rescue team came turned to go to the cars waiting outside, I quickly grabbed Rin. She turned and stared at me in confusion, and I gave her a quick kiss. She blushed, and mumbled in my ear "As soon as this over... Hold me tight right away!

"...or something (**)"

* * *

*Time Skip: School, First Day Back From Break*

"Len-Sama! I... I really like you! Please go out with me!" Some random girl shrieked. Gosh, homeroom hadn't even started, and I was already getting a confession. Christmas/Winter Break had ended yesterday. The rest of break consisted of me and Rin hanging out, going to random places, and some kisses.

I looked around to see Rin staring boredly into space, although I knew that she was really listening in to what I was going to say. Idiot. What did she think I was going to say? Yes? "Sorry, er... what's your name?"

"Ann! Sweet Ann, preferably." She seemed not mind that I didn't know what her name was at all.

"Um, sorry, Ann. I already have a girlfriend." Her face morphed into one of disappointment and anger. Anger = not good.

"If you didn't want to date me," Ann said quietly,"You could have said 'no.' I have yet to hear about any girl that you are dating."

"No! Here is a picture," I said, and pulled out my phone. I looked to where Rin was. She was pretending to read manga, now, but I think that she is still listening into the conversation. While I stared at her, Ann peered at my phone.

"No way! That is you sister! She looks exactly like you! Again, you didn't have to lie."

"No! Her name is Rin Kaga- Rin Kagami. Spelled K-A-G-A-M-I, in case you are wondering. She doesn't go here." I said. "So, sorry... I am already dating someone," I lamely finished.

Suddenly Lily waltzed (not really) into the room. And heard the last part of what I had said. "WHAT?! WHO IS IT? I'M GOING TO GO AND-" She made a choking motion with her hands. "NO ONE DARE DATE MY LEN-SAMA BESIDES ME!" And then things got worse.

Kaito and Miku entered the room, Miki and Piko behind them. "Len, who was that girl that you were with at the Ramen Stall? And why did you suddenly leave? And then, you ignored me!" Did I mention that I sort of ignored Miku and them?

"Er, ah," I said, trying to make up a good story.

"Looks like you have some problem, Len," Rin said in amusement, while flipping a page of her manga. I glared at her, and she innocently shrugged.

"Well, I'm dating that girl that you saw, Miku. And, sorry Lily, but she doesn't even go here, so you cannot have the pleasure of killing her. And I would kill you if you tried. Sorry for not telling you, Miku, Kaito, Miki, and Piko." Whew! Too many sorry's.

"No, it's okay," Piko said. "What is she like?"

"Well," I started off, and then peeked at Rin. She was still calmly reading her manga. "She is sort of crazy, especially when it comes to oranges. She tends to be a bit violent, and hyperactive. And, she beats the crap out of me in everything." I looked at Rin again, but she was still reading, a good poker face set on her face. "But, she is really sweet and protective. She always thinks of others, and is really pretty as well." Rin was now slightly blushing. HA! I broke through her damn poker face! "I like her alot," I finished. The bell then rang, and Meiko (I now called her that) came into the classroom.

"Morning, everyone! How was break? Not that I care enough to ask what happened. So, let's leave that stupid chatter till later, okay?" I think that Meiko had a slight hangover from drinking too much Sake. "We have a new student, by the way," Meiko said, and then waved her hand.

In came a boy with short, pink hair. His eyes were clear blue, and, if I were a girl, I think that I would find him handsome. "My name is Luki Megurine," he introduced. His voice was like the school nurse's, Luka. I wonder if they are related. "I'm... new," he said. I could hear the girls begin to whisper about how cute he was. Not that I care. I have Rin, after all. "I like singing an-" His eyes (which had been scanning the room) suddenly widened, and gawked at someone. Someone right next to me. Rin.

He quickly crossed the room, and then threw his arms around Rin. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped as well as everyone else in the room. Unlike everyone else, I felt angry (and possibly jealous), and wanted to punch this Luki guy. Hard. "Rin! It's so good to see you! It has been such a long time! Hey, you," He suddenly said to me. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

I think that I am going to punch him right about... now.

* * *

**(*) Reference to song "I like you, I love you"**

**(**) Reference to song "Melt."**

**You like it? Sort of weird, BUT RIN AND LEN ARE TOGETHER! YAY! And poor Lenny is angry and jealous xD. Well, that is all. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAHHHHHHH! 77 REVIEWS? IS THAT CORRECT? (my phone says 57. Not sure which is correct) EITHER WAY, THAT YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! AWESOMENESS! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Okay, couple of things:**

**-Everyone hates Luki xD But, I sorta kinda love Luki alot (his voice), so...**

**-Italics = French (you will see what I mean)**

**-Sorry about the awkward format for the last chapter. I was writing on my sister's laptop. I fixed it (I think)**

**-I may create a fanfic for Soul Eater (MakaxSoul), if people want... I wanna see what happens.**

**...Thats basically it. Please read onwards!**

**Disclaimer: Psh, I totally own Vocaloid...**

**...not.**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I looked at Len in worry, although I didn't show my emotions on my face. He was stormy faced and upset. Not good, not good. Especially when you have only been dating for a few days. Luki was looking down at me hopefully. I gulped, not knowing what to do. Luki was a friend of mine when I was younger. We weren't exactly childhood friends, but sometimes acted if as if we were. Both of our parents were owners of some company or another, so they were busy. Often we would be stuck at business parties together, so we would hang out. He knew of my disguise as well. But, a few years ago, his father had to return to France, where he is from. Luki is half French, half Japanese. I guess that Luki must have asked his father to return to Japan, and had been trying to find me.

But, I still liked Len. A lot. I don't know why… there was just something about Len.

"Er, sorry, Len. Would you mind moving?" I asked. His eyes widened bigger than the size of dinner plates, but I ignored him, and managed to avoid eye contact.

"…Fine, Akita." I glared at him, as I knew that he knew that I hated that name, but the look in his eyes made me stop. He was pretty hurt. But, I mean, this is school, so he shouldn't be too upset. "Meiko, where do I sit now?" So Meiko was still Meiko, but I was now Akita? Jerk.

"Um… well, there is only one empty desk, so go sit there," Meiko said awkwardly. I looked back to where she was pointing, and scowled for a second. The desk was surrounded by girls. And not just any girls, but Len's fangirls. They were on him in a second. He didn't bother pushing them off. Luki squealed in delight, like a little kid, really, and sat next to me. We spent the class period exchanging notes, although my heart wasn't really into it.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

That… THAT JERK! GOSH, I'M SO PISSED RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE HE? RIN IS MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIINE! I fumed on the inside, while putting up a pleasant front while talking to my fangirls, as it was lunch break. I did all of my usual charming crap for the first time in… months. I sorta gave up doing it after Rin began tutoring me. BUT THAT STUUUUUUUUUUPID GIRL OBVIOUSLY LIKES LUKI ENOUGH TO SEND HER FREAKING BOYFRIEND AWAY! I scowled.

"So, Len. Who are you going to the dance with?" The dance occured every year, always with some stupid theme. These girls obviously wanted to go with me, but I decided to pretend like I didn't get the hint.

"My girl- I dunno yet." Rin may want to go with Luki. Damn him.

"OH! Okay then. Well, blahblahblahblahblah." That last part I just tuned her out, too busy thinking about other, more important things. What if Rin DID go with Luki? And, would she come as Rin Kagamine, or Rin Akita? It wouldn't work, either way really. Akita would be too weird, Kagamine would be too dangerous. So, that left her going with Luki as Rin Akita. I scowled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Len-sama. I didn't know that you wouldn't like to join us. Gomen," a fangirl said, and began crying silently. Really? I mean, that is pathetic. I guess that she invited me to go somewhere with her today, but I had no idea where. Apparently a guy can't scowl without a girl crying, now. How stupid. And lame. And retarded.

I never really noticed this stuff before, although it has been going on for some time. I think my eyes are opening because of… her….

I would say no, but I suddenly saw Rin walking past, smiling happily while chatting with Luki. Fine. "Oh, don't cry! I would LOVE to go eat there with you! Don't cry, princess," I said, and then wiped away her tears. She swooned, and looked like she was going to faint, but I didn't care. I looked up at Rin, who was studying the scene carefully. Her face was blank. DAMN HER AND HER POKER FACE.

When I made eye contact, though, I could see that she was actually really hurt. My heart split into two. She turned to leave. I got halfway up. "Wait, Ri—" She paused for a second, and then walked out of the door.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

THE NERVE OF THAT BOY! I was ready to knock down another light pole! I growled angrily, much to Luki's concern. "Oi, Rin! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm—"

"MEGURINE-SAN!" A swarm of fangirls came and attacked us. "COME HERE, WITH US! LEAVE THAT LOSER ALONE!" Luki stepped back. "Um, Rin and I are friends. Really close, ya know? We have known each other since we were younger. So—"

"Are you dating?" A girl asked.

"What?"

"Are you dating? You know, going out? Girlfriend, Boyfriend stuff?" Luki blushed, much to my surprise, and shook his head. "But, you're blushing."

"Um, I…"

"It's true, right?"

"…N—"

"CRAP! WHY DO YOU LIKE HER? SHE'S SO PLAIN!"

_"Rin? What is up with them? Why won't they believe me?" _It took me a second to realize Luki was speaking in French, something that I had learned when I was a lot younger. I guess for privacy reasons.

_"Some people are like that. You say 'no,' they don't believe you, and they think that you like them. You say 'yes,' or 'maybe,' they think that you like them. It is a lose-lose situation. Sorry to get you in this." _Luki sighed, and nodded. _"Let's just… walk away? Say that you want to go eat something, but forgot it in your locker, okay?" _

"…Um, I would love to continue this, but I'm a bit hungry. And, I left my lunch in my locker. And I want to catch up with Rin, so bye!" We both ran inside, and Luki steered me to his locker. "Did you see their expressions?" He asked when we (he, really) had caught his breath. I burst out laughing, and he joined in. My mind flashed back to an image of the fangirls: mouths hanging wide open, eyes literally popping out of their heads. I guess… he didn't usually do that to them. It wasn't that funny, but just laughing with Luki like old times made me feel better.

We both were cracking up when Len suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I instantly sobered up, but a smile was still playing at my lips. He glared, and walked up to his locker, which was apparently in the area. "Le—"

_"Who's the Shota?" _Luki asked in French. Len stared in confusion, unable to understand us.

_ "What?"_

_ "Who is the Shota standing right there?" _I laughed a bit when I realized what Luki was calling him, but instantly stopped. Len's expression became even worse, if possible.

"_That's Len Megpoid_," I explained. I think that Len might have recognized his name, and understood we were talking about him_. "Len… he knows about my 'situation,' I guess that you could say."_

"_OH! Why?" _

"_He figured it out."_

"_What? How?"_

"_Attempt at kidnapping at his house."_

"_WHY WERE YOU AT HIS HOUSE?"_

"_I'm his tutor… and his girlfriend." _Luki's expression immediately turned stormy, for some weird reason. He glared at Len for several seconds, and then walked away in silence. I shrugged and turned to talk to Len, but he was already gone. Great. Now I have two angry boys on my hands.

* * *

*Time Skip: After School*

Len's P.O.V** (Arg, this P.O.V changing. Making my head hurt. Jk)**

I slowly walked over to our secret place after school, after promising to meet up with the girls, which I doubted that I really would. They wouldn't care. Well, they would, but I would make up some stupid excuse, and they would began swooning over me, or whatever. Not that I cared. They were all just plain idiots.

I kicked the snow into the hair as I walked to our table, and sat down. My backpack fell to the floor, and I stretched my arms, snow falling in my hair. I rested my head in my arms on the table, and yawned. My vision turned black…

"LEN! OHGOSH, ARE YOU OKAY?" A voice yelled in my ear.

"Wassup?"

"YOU AREN'T DEAD!" I lifted my head up and slowly got up. I then turned my head, to see a yellow bullet charge towards me, and then tackle me to the floor. The snow somewhat cushioned my landing, but she landed on top of me, so the impact hurt. Snow flew around us. If I wasn't awake 2 seconds ago, I defiantly was now.

"AH! OWOWOW!" I looked down to see a small Rin trembling in my arms. "Hey, what are you doing, Rin? And why did you tackle me? And think I was dead?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could remember I was mad at her.

"Y-You wouldn't wake up!" Her voice was muffled as she pressed farther into my chest. "And, you were sleeping outside, in the snow, so I guessed the worst!" She looked up, and I saw how scared she had been. I rolled my eyes, although I felt happy that she was here. "OH! I'll get off, now," Rin said. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and stretched. I then noticed what she was wearing. An elegant black dress, and black shoes. Instead of her usual white bow, and black one was tied neatly in her hair. I gaped for two reasons—one, it was freezing outside. Two, she looked really good, despite how simple it was.

"A-Ah, Rin! What are you wearing?" I asked her. "It's FREEZING! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I didn't mean to yell, but I sometimes yell when I am worried.

"Eh? Oh, this. Sorry, I guess. I have to go to a business party, in about 5 minutes. I wanted to meet up with you before then, cause these last till a very long time." She was shivering uncontrollably. I took my jacket off, and handed it to her. Rin accepted it, probably WAY too cold to decline. I could understand why—now I was shivering uncontrollably. "S-Sorry, Len. I didn't mean, here," Rin said after a few minutes, and tried handing the jacket back to me. I just shook my head.

"Wear it, baka. I don't want you freezing to death on me. Give it to me tomorrow." Rin hesitated, and then smiled sweetly. I looked down, and felt happiness burst inside of me. She was wearing her necklace, as was I. Despite how stupid it looked with her dress. I was beaming at her, when she asked me if I was okay.

"Nothing. Just stay here for a few more minutes, okay?" She nodded her head, but she was still shivering. Now, that wouldn't do! I pulled Rin into a hug, and sat down on the bench. She snuggled right into my chest, and I blushed. We sat in silence, not saying anything. After a few minutes, she reluctantly got up. "Sorry, Len. I have to go, otherwise I am going to be late." I nodded and she turned away.

Before she could take a step, I quickly grabbed her. "Eh? Len, I—" Rin cut off when I put my lips on hers. Warmth spread through me, but I couldn't continue. I quickly pulled back.

"Bye, baka. Don't let too many guys see you tonight. You look too good, okay?" She blushed, and waved good bye.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I snuggled into Len's jacket, and made my way home. Opening up my door, I found Luki, my date for the night, waiting for me. "RIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! And who's jacket."

"Lens. I went to go see him." Luki glared at me. "What? Why don't you like Len?"

"What?"

"Why don't you like him? I mean, you always glare at whenever I even say his name!"

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do—WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" I just smirked at him for falling for my trick.

"Just tell me, Luki. I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you. So, what is going on?"

"Just… just… STOP HANGING OUT WITH HIM!" Eh? "You deserve better."

"What do you mean? Len's great!"

"Take his jacket off."

"What? I was going to wear it tonight. It actually looks pretty good with this dress..."

"Rin I-"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

**You can sort of tell that the ending is rushed. Sorry . That is basically it, so... yeah... PLEASE review! My goal is 100 reviews! Arigato.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! 88 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! 12 more to 100, and I still have somewhat alot to write in my story. Thanks :)**

**Okay, I think that I only have one thing to say, which is that I am writing a Soul Eater fic. SoulxMaka, if anyone is interested. **

**That's it, so read onwards~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did... ehehe, that would be fun.**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"Rinnnnny? Ya here, Rin?" I called out, hoping for a response. I was at her house just cause. Wanting to spend time with her, and possibly Neru, I guess. I just hoped that Luki wouldn't randomly show up like how he had been, lately. Like yesterday. Rin and I were sneaking after school to our hiding place, when he randomly showed up, and we took an emergency run to the ramen stall, where Teto bombarded us with questions. Like always.

A giggling Neru showed up out of normal. "Hi, Lennykins! Ya looking for Onee-chan?" She asked. I like Neru. She was always giggling and smiling, and was cool to be around. She reminded me of Gumi.

"Yeah, Neruni!" Weird nickname, long story. "She here?"

"Nah, she just left to go do something. I wasn't paying attention, really," Neru said with a giggle. I chuckled, since she always spaced out like this.

"You really should stop doing that Neruni. Could I stay here until she comes back?" I asked.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah Len." I smiled, and leaned down to take my shoes off. My Bass Clef necklace came from underneath my shirt, and brushed my check. Neru eyed it with curiously. "That necklace… Onee-chan has a Treble one that looks exactly like that," Neru said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"We both bought each other basically the same thing for our birthdays without planning it. Great minds think alike, I guess," I explained to Neru.

"More like stupid," Neru said as most sisters would. I laughed and nodded my head. "Hey, Len," Neru said. I looked at her, and asked her 'yes?' She motioned for me to come forward, and leaned in close. I did as she said, and then noticed that we were too close together. Her breath tickled my ear, and made me shiver. "So, when's the wedding? I know that you and Onee-chan really like each other."

I jumped back real quickly. "Neruniiiii," I complained. "You shouldn't say stuff like that. People will get the wrong idea," I said. She just laughed.

"LEN!" I heard a voice say. Sounded scary. I turned around to see Luki in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Luki," I said casually.

"Are you… wait... Neru, get out," Luki suddenly said.

"What why? This IS my house, Luki," Neru complained. All signs of playfulness were gone.

"Please… just… leave. I have to… talk to Len," Luki said. She shrugged and left the room. He turned to me, looking downright murderous. "Len, _what were you doing?!" _

I stared at him in confusion. Seriously, what was the pink-haired freak saying? "Um… Luki, what are you talking about?"

"Why were you and Neru so close to each other? It looked like she had kissed you, and you were blushing. Don't try to deny it. So, why are you doing that to Rin? Why are you pretending to like R—"

"Wait. Are you an idiot? Me and _Neru?! _The only relationship between us is a sibling one, I guess. Nothing like that. I like Rin. A lot," I answered back to him.

"I don't believe you. I bet you are doing this just because Rin is going to inherit the Kagamine Business. I bet you don't even care about her. Not like _I _ever would." Wait…. Then everything clicked. Why Luki hated me. He likes Rin.

"You really are an idiot. I like Rin for Rin. I don't care that she is a Kagamine. I wouldn't care if she gave me any of her money or whatever at all. And I care deeply for her. Don't let your petty emot—"

"Petty emotions? _Petty emotions?! _I don't care what you say, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. AND, JUST BECAUSE THEY AREN'T IMPORTANT TO YOU, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY, OR ANYTHING, MEGPOID. DON'T JUST SAY THAT THEY ARE 'PETTY' BECAUSE RIN LIKES YOU _AS OF RIGHT NOW! _YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I CAN FEEL! I've… I've loved her for over four years. SO DON'T RANDOMLY SAY SHIT LIKE THAT, OKA-"

"Len, Luki." Our heads both looked to how had called us. Haku, Akaito at her side. "Another kidnapping attempt happened today. Near some empty buildings. We don't know who, but we think UT—Len! Where are you going?" I raced out of the house before she could say another word. Only two words had caught my attention.

Empty buildings.

_Empty buildings. _

I raced across town, my breaths coming out shallow. I then reached my destination. Tall bushes, covering an alleyway to an beautiful scenery. Empty buildings surrounding each side.

And Rin standing there, breathing heavily, and surrounded by six men out cold.

A long, bloody gash was on her check, and she was slightly hunched over. Other than that, she was completely okay. "Oh, hey, Len! Watcha doing here," Rin yelled, and waved happily. I just stared at the men. They were big, and touch, and scary looking. And it was my fault. Had I not shown Rin this place, or told her to not wear her disguise, this wouldn't have happened. And, maybe to her I was making a big deal out of nothing, but this was all still pretty new to me.

I slowly walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Eh? Len, are you okay?"

"Okay? How are you NOT? You just had a kidnapping attempt. You could have been taken away from me, forever, or worse, died! How could you be so casual, and happy? You… you shouldn't."

Rin returned the hug. "Sorry. I guess I forgot that all of this could be scary to others. I'm just so used to it…." I pulled back.

"Well, try to worry about you safety, or something?" She gave me a quick kiss.

"Why would I do that? I can just leave you to do that? But… you're sweet, so thanks." I just shrugged, and pulled her back into a hug. A few seconds later, Haku and Akaito showed up, followed by Luki.

"…Len? What are you doing here? How did you know where to go?" Haku asked. I shrugged, and mumbled something about having a hunch. Luki spotted Rin in my arms, and narrowed his eyes. I stuck my tongue out, and turned back to Rin, who was calmly retelling the what had happened.

"Okay," Haku said when she was finished. "We'll have a look around here, and then take these losers and be on our way! I mean, these buildings, or behind these bushes would be a great place to hide…" Rin and I both tensed.

"Ahaha, Haku. You don't have to do that… I mean… I checked everything out already. There was nothing back there, except for some old dumpster places, and some stuff like that." I would laugh had I not been scared about them finding out. Nothing could be further than the truth.

"But, this is a pretty good location. If there is nothing left, your father could buy it, and build something or another."

"No! Haku, please don't!" Rin said frantically. We were both sweating, despite the cold. I did not want our place found at, at all costs.

"…Fine. But, I will speak to your father about this. Let's go, Akaito." We both sighed in relief, only to notice Luki staring in confusion.

"…Well, Luki, Len. We should be going back." Rin and I both began walking, but Luki mumbled something about staying behind. We left him in the snow.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next Day, End of School*

Normal P.O.V

Len stretched my arms as Rin (Akita form) walked towards their secret hiding place. Len said something, and Rin cracked up. Luki was nowhere to be seen, putting Len in a good mood. Unknown to them, four people stood behind them, trying to figure out the situation.

"This doesn't add up," Miku said. "Len says that Rin is tutoring her, but today isn't his tutoring day. And, they are going in the opposite direction. Also, Len has that new girlfriend…"

"Agreed, kiddo," Kaito said. He called her 'kiddo' because she was shorter than him. "We should—"

"—Follow them." Miku said. They both grinned at each other, while Piko and Miki sweatdropped.

They followed Len and Rin across town, and down to the place where the buildings where. "What are they doing here?" Miku asked. Miki shrugged, and they continued. Rin then took her disguise off, and smiled happily at Len, how looked a bit angry. He was still worried that another attempt would occur. She just smiled and shrugged, and they climbed through the bushes, no knowing that four people stood behind them in complete shock.

"D-Did you j-just see that?" Piko asked. Every nodded, still unable to speak from shock. "A-Also, why did they g-go through the bushes?"

"Let's… just follow them," Miku said. Piko shrugged, and they continued.

"Come on, LenKins!" Rin ran ahead. Len followed, a smile on his face. His eyes were filled with tenderness and loving. They walked through the alleyway, and into the snow. There they saw someone with pink hair huddled around a tree. He stood up. Luki.

"Luki! What are y—"

"Len, what's going on?" A very confused Miku said, with Miki, Piko, and Kaito following. The pair looked on both sides. There was Luki on one side, Len's close friends on another. Rin and Len glanced at each other. Both faces had _Oh, Shit _and sheer panic on them.

* * *

**AHAH! CLIFFHANGER! Luki found their secret place, and Miku, Kaito, Piko, and Miki followed them to find their secret place and who Rin is. Ohoho, things are sort of intense!**

**...Now I just need to think about what I need to do next... crap...**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! 12 REVIEWS! PLEASE! 12 REVIEWWWWWS!  
**

**...Okay, I'm done :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**107 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (*explodes from happiness). That was more than I was expecting . Really, thank you my reviews :) This chapter is for you :) (Sorry, readers/ nonreviewers :/ maybe some other time xD jk)**

**Anyways, I have a new Vocaloid fanfic going on! (RinxLen) It's called 'Boss Death' (NOTNOTNOT A SONGFIC!), and so please go and try that out :)**

**I think that that is it, so read onwards~ :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Vocaloid...(*evil laughter*)**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"…Len, what do we do?" I whispered in a frantic whisper to him. He shrugged, his eyes wide. First off, what was Luki here for? And, why were Miku and them here? I groaned slightly to myself.

"I'm waiting here for an answer," Miku said impatiently.

"Doesn't mean I have to give you one," I shot back. Yeah, I was a little feisty today. Len grabbed my hand, and I felt myself calming down at his touch. I took a deep breath. There was really nothing I could do… but, that was a lot of people who would know.

"Rin, I need to talk to you," Luki said. I held up my finger to show for him to wait. One problem at a time. He shrugged.

"So, the new transfer student knows what's going on, but we don't?" Miku asked.

"…I'm not even friends with you. Why is it a big deal for you?" Feisty mode is back. I think it was _that _time of the month for me.

"Well, it's rude to say that to people who want to be friends with you." I sighed. What was I supposed to say to that? I rubbed my temples, and looked at Len once more. He shrugged, and whispered, "Tell them?" I sighed once more, and turned to where the four people were waiting.

I stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Rin Kagamine, although you know me as Rin Akita." They gaped at me, and I shrugged. Looking back at Len, I said, "I tried."

"Rin…."

"Fine. As I said, my name is Rin Kagamine. Daughter of Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, twin of Neru Kagamine. I am the sole heir to Kagamine Enterprises, and everything related or connected to it. Let me make this very clear from the beginning: you tell anyone, and you will be in loads of trouble. You cannot tell your best friend, father, boyfriend, or even your goldfish. You got me?"

"..And if I don't believe you?" Miku asked.

"Makes my life a lot easier. Please, don't believe me. Seriously. I'm not going to waste any of my time trying to convince you." I didn't like telling them. I was fine with telling Len, since I just automatically trusted him, but I didn't want to tell anyone else. As if sensing my unease, or mistrust, or whatever was going through me, Len wrapped his arm around me. I looked up, and he smiled down at me, although his smile looked sad for some reason.

"We could leave if you want," Len said. I shrugged.

"I can't exactly leave them here. I mean… that would be dangerous. I have got to hope that no one is watching. Their lives could be in danger… maybe I should move schools?" I whisper-asked Len.

"NO! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! NO WAY IN HECK!" Len shouted. Miku and the others eyed him in curiosity. I shrugged.

"Well… I wasn't say that I don't believe you, but could you explain more?" I sighed, and told them the entire story. I left out some things, though—parts about Neru and what my father told me, and stuff like that. I only liked telling Len those things. "So, that's it," I finished lamely.

"Where does Len come into this," Kaito asked.

"Well, you know how Meiko—she is a family friend, and knows my who I really am—assigned me to tutor Len. Well, I was tutoring him one day and a kidnapping occurred, and Len saw who I was. After sometime, we both fell for each other… and, we are now dating." I blushed slightly, and Len smirked. I rolled my eyes. "He knows everything. He also… showed me this place that—"

"—you are never coming back here," Luki interrupted. What?

"Pardon, Luki?"

"You heard me. You are never coming back here—I will ensure it. I'll tell your father about this place."

"What? Why?! This is like, the only place where I can truly be myself," I protested. No way he was going to take this place away from me. I would sneak out if I had too, but that would not happen.

"It's dangerous, Rin. You spend too much time with your disguise off, running around in the open. The attempts have been getting worse, and you are getting a bit rusty."

"What?! I'm per—" I was cut off when suddenly Luki was right next to me, his foot less than half an inch away from my face. I flinched slightly.

"Don't forget that you aren't the only one who is trained to fight. Before, I would have been on the ground, whimpering possibly. You didn't even notice, after you stopped practicing."

"Well, you can't decide that," I said.

"No. But, your father can. And he would say the same thing. And, your boyfriend doesn't care enough about you to bother saying this, so—" Luki's words were cut off by Len punching the side of his cheek.

"Don't you dare say that," Len hissed. Luki glared. What's up with them? They had been acting like this lately.

"Want to fight, shota boy?" Luki taunted.

"I am NOT a shota, you pink haired FREAK," Len shot back.

"Lying to yourself if a self of denial," Luki countered. "And, I happen to like my hair."

"No, I'm not denying myself. And, liking your hair doesn't change the fact that you are a freak."

"Okay, both of you stop it!" I said. They both looked at me. "Luki, I will not stop coming here. No matter what you do. But, I do understand that I need to start practicing and working on my fighting once again. We can have a fight in a couple of weeks, and you will see. You know me. I adjust quickly."

"Haha," Len said. "Rin scolded you."

"Len, shut up."

"…Meanie."

"Miku, Kaito, Miki, and Piko, could you please keep this a secret from everyone? Please?" They all agreed. "I…er, so—" my phone beeped and looked down to see I had a text from my mother.

**To: The-crazy-kid-WAIT!-she-is-my-kid!**

**From: Mom**

** Hey, RinKins. Come home? Neru wants to spend time with you.**

_To: The-Lady-Who-Calls-Herself-My-Mother_

_ From: Rin_

_ Eheehe… mom, what if I said my secret got out again? This time by four people instead of one?_

…No reply. That was odd. I thought that she would be pissed. My phone began ringing, and I answered. "Rin s—"

"RIN KAGAMINE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TELLING OTHER PEOPLE? YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS, AND—" my mother is usually a calm person, but when it comes to my safety, she goes berserk. Overprotective is the word. "—AND IF YOU THINK THAT—"

"THEY STALKED ME AND I TOOK MY DISGUISE OFF! IT WASN'T MY FAULT," I screamed, disturbing her little rant.

"Too bad. You should have been more careful. You are going to be punished when you come home."

"What?! That isn't fa—"

"Come home ASAP. Bye." And she hung up. I practically screamed in frustration. That made no sense! I didn't do ANYTHING!

"You okay, Rin?" Len asked in his concerned boyfriend voice.

"No. I'm in trouble."

"What? Why? You are like, the most perfect person ever! How could you of all people be in trouble?"

"More people figuring out. Wasn't my fault, but still am in trouble, I guess. I gotta go. Sorry, everyone, but I need to go home… and yeah. Well talk tomorrow, after school. DO NOT TALK TO ME AT SCHOOL, okay? Bye." Not even bothering to hear their answer, I quickly took off. When I reached home, I found my mother standing in the foyer, looking ready to bit someone's head off. My head, probably. Joy.

"RIN KAGAMINE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LETTING PEOPLE FIGURE OUT WHO YOU ARE?"

"I didn't mean for them to!" I protested. My mother held her hand up.

"Quite. You are under house arrest. Meaning, school, home, school, home. For the next month." WHAT? A MONTH! I CANNOT GO THAT LONG WITHOUT BEING WITH LEN! And being in our little hiding spot!

"NO! Mom, you can't do that! And, a month is a bit unfair, isn't it?"

"I can do what I want. A month." I sighed, knowing that there was no use protesting now. Her mind had been made up.

"Fine. By the way, I need to practice fighting and stuff. So, could you get Gakupo and Luka to come soon?" They were the people who had taught me how to fight so well." My mother nodded, and dismissed me to my room. I obligated, and walked up the stairs.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next Day at School*

I sighed as I walked through the crowded halls of my prison—I mean school. House Arrest starts today. A month of boredom. Great. I suddenly caught sight of Kaito and the others milling around their lockers, talking to one another. Miki caught sight of me, and waved at me. I mentally facepalmed, and turned away from them. Stupid. Did I tell them NOT to make contact with me in this prison—I mean school. Again.

Class started almost as soon as I walked through the door. Len glanced at me. He was back to sitting in his original placing, right next to me. Luki was surrounded by fangirls. Two seconds later, a note was flicked onto my desk. '_You okay? You seem a bit off. Also, if you want to, this weekend there is that stupid dance thingy that the school hosts every year. Wanna go with me? You don't have to wear a disguise because the entire thing is a Masquerade. Sounds too perfect, right?' _I felt bad that Len had put so much thought into this, and I couldn't go.

I quickly wrote_ 'It is. My mother put me under 'House Arrest' (aka grounded) me because I let other people figure out who I am. FOR A MONTH! _Yes, I totally overused the use of an exclamation mark. Len read it, and his face fell.

_ 'A month? That's harsh. That also means no time together… can't you do something?' _I felt bad for the poor boy. Who would want to keep up with such a troublesome girl like me?

_'No. She's sort of crazy… ish… not really. At least, when it comes to punishments she is. I know, I'm sad, too. Maybe—'_A thought suddenly occurred to me, and I began to smile. Len stared at me as if I were crazy. _'My mother said I was under House Arrest. That doesn't mean that I can't have guests over. Want to come over? You can crash at my house the night of the dance. Anyways, Masquerades are so cliché.'_

Len's face brightened. _'Sure! But, won't your mother say no? I mean, I'm sure mine would…. I would love to crash at your house, especially if we get to share a bed. If ya know what I mean ;) I agree with what you say about Masquerades, though.' _

I snorted quietly to myself when I read what he said. _'Nah. My parents have a rule: if you find a loophole in something, use it. They usually apply that to punishments as well. Yeah, we can share a bed. Only if you want Neru, Akaito, Haku, my parents, Meiko, (probably) Luki, and ME to come after you, and kill you. Seriously, Len?'_

_ '…I'll take a guest room. I want to live.'_

* * *

*Time Skip: Saturday, The Day of the Dance*

The doorbell rang, and I opened it to find Kaito, Miku, Piko, Miki, and Len standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly. It was three in the afternoon, and I just woke up because of them. I don't like people disturbing my sleep, especially on weekends were I can sleep till five. Len walked in, and kissed me on the lips for a second. I turned red. I'm awake now.

"I came to see you, and these four tagged along. So, hi Rinny! How was your sleep. Did I disturb it?" Len asked innocently. I glared, and he chuckled. He knew how important my sleep was to me.

"RAWR!" I yelled jokingly.

"You know that 'Rawr' means 'I love you' in dinosaur? Rin… I don't know what to say," Len said mockingly.

"I didn't mean it like that! And, meanie Len. You don't like me?"

"No, I like you. Possibly love," he said, and being smirking. Gathering me in his arms, Len pulled me, his face dangerously close to mine.

"Ehem… we hate to break this up, but HI!" Kaito and Miku both said in unison. I turned bright red, as well as Len, and we both coughed awkwardly.

"Come on in," I said. I lead them into my house, letting the four of them gawk at it. They followed me into the kitchen, where my mother was making oatmeal cookies. Yum. Luki was at his house, and Neru came rushing downstairs. "ONEE-CHAN! I HEARD THE DOORBELL RING! WHO WAS IT! WAS IT MY PACKAGE FOR A NEW PHONE?" She slid into the kitchen (we had wood floors, and she was wearing socks), and yelled, "WHERE IS IT—oh… hi, Len and… people."

"Hey, Neru," Len said, and opened her arms to give him a hug. Neru left him hanging as she spun in a circle and took a bit of cookie dough from where my mother was standing. "…Thanks, Neru," Len said sarcastically. I snickered.

"Um, Rin. Who are these people?" My mother asked. Neru nodded her head, her mouth covered in cookie dough. I loved how she acted like a little kid. In a way, she was.

"Well, these are... people who figured out who I am," I said. I didn't exactly want to say friends in case they didn't want to be, so I stuck to people. "This is Miku, Kaito, Miki, and Piko. Why they are here is beyond my knowledge." Neru nodded. "Oh, this is Neru. My twin. We are identical except for the eyes. And her hair is a bit more golden. Other than that, we are the same."

"Pleasure to meet you, Neru. And, Rin, we are here to… mooch off of you and your enjoyable company?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it was phrased like a question. I shrugged. "What do you want to do," I asked. They all shrugged.

"OH! I know! Let's play hide-and-go-seek," Neru yelled in her childish manner. I laughed, and looked at everyone who nodded, although Kaito said something like 'You have no idea what you just go yourself into.' "I've always wanted to try, but it has only been Onee-chan and I. Sometimes Luki. You don't think that it's too childish, right?"

Miku shook her head and smiled. "It's nice to play childish games every once in a while. Okay, since this house is so big, we are going to have partners. Make it easier on the person who is 'it.' Teams of two, and whoever is it will be alone. Until the person who is 'it' finds everyone, they will continue being it. One of the first people who are found will be it. The current person who is it will choose who they want their next partner is. When the person who is it finds you, you can help them search. Make sense?"

"Might I mention that this house is very old. Meaning that there are tons of secret passageways. That Neru and I know," I said.

"Really? COOL! New rule: you can use the passageways to get around, but you can't hide in them. Also, any rooms we aren't allowed to go in?"

"My father's study and my parents room. No hiding in bathrooms or outside. If a room has a lock, you are not allowed to lock it."

"What Rin said. Also, if someone comes out in the open because the person who is it tricked them, then that counts if the person gets them. Any trick can work. First round partners: Rin and Miki, Piko and Len, and Neru and I! Kaito is it! Ready? Set? GO!" With that, we all sprinted away from a complaining Kaito. I saw Neru take Miku's hand and drag her upstairs, and I saw Len push Piko into the basement/ 'man cave.' "Follow me," I told Miki, and I dragged her into a closet. Quickly, I turned on a light, and moved the coats hanging there. There was a small door that small person could climb through. Perfect. Kaito is too big to follow, but Miki and I were the perfect size. I turned the light off, and took my phone out, which I shinned around using a flashlight app. "I'll go first,' I whispered, and began crawling through it. It was a bit dusty, but I hope that Miki didn't care. The passageway went on for a little while, and then it came to a room that Neru and I used as a music room. There was a door to my left, the only entrance besides the secret passageway. I sat on the floor after moving a music stand out of the way. Miki joined me, and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm so excited! I haven't played this game in such a long time. How about you, Rin?"

"…Ah, I haven't played this game before. Once, maybe, with my parents. But, since I'm not allowed friends, and was homeschooled when I was younger, it has only even been Neru and I. So this makes me extremely excited."

"Oh! Sorry…" I shrugged. "Anyways, Rin…." We sat there for about 30 minutes, talking about the most random things. I enjoyed talking to Miki—she was sweet, and kind. Not to mention really pretty. She was also a bit shy. Pretty much the exact opposite of me. After those 30 minutes, Kaito finally found us. Well, Neru found us since she knows me so well. We were the last group to be found—the first was somehow Miku and Neru. I expected them to be better than Piko and Len, since Neru knew the house, but…. Anyways, Miku was it, and Kaito was teaming up with Neru. We switched partners, so that I was with Piko and Miki was with Len. Miku began counting, and we were off.

I talked with Piko for a while. He was also nice and shy, like Miki. You could tell that they both liked one another. They were going to the dance together (kawaii!). Afterward, Neru and I were together. It took about an hour and twenty five minutes for everyone to find us since we both knew the house, and would escape through a passageway when someone came near us. It was pretty epic. I was then stuck with Miku, and we were caught immediately since we both began cracking up over something she had said. I was it, and I found Kaito and Len first. Len and I then paired up. After a few more turns (since each round took like an hour because the house was so big), everyone had to go and get ready. Len stayed behind (he had already brought his stuff), and Neru had to go get her weekly check-up done with my mother. Leaving Len and I alone. "So, Rin. What do you want to do now?"

"...You thinking what I'm thinking," I replied.

"Yeah. You wanna play around, don't ya?"

I smirked. "Of course… it should be tons of fun. You experienced?"

"Plenty."

"VIDEO GAMES!" We yelled in unison, and we ran upstairs into the media room. Now, some girls may have found it pathetic that I was spending time doing this stuff with my boyfriend, instead of more… lustful things, but I still found playing video games with my equally otaku boyfriend really fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11! Weird ending, but there will be more to this night! Probably the entire next chapter is going to be dedicated to it, with a cliffhanger (not going to tell you what it is :P). Anyways, you like it? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY, EVERYONE! Thanks for the reviews and stuff :) Makes me happy ^_^ 119 reviews!**

**I found this to be a stupid chapter, but I didn't really know what to write... Anyways, I hope that the ending is good :) Don't hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: No!**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"NO! NONONO! DON'T DIE ON ME!" I screamed out in complete agony. "YOU CAN'T… NO… NOOOO!" And then my character died. "Rin!"

"Loser," she replied. We were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl **(A/N: Oldish game, I know! But, it's a fighting game that A LOT more people know about then games like Final Fantasy, so I choose this :). And, it's still very fun, so….) **"I'm crushing you."

"Well… well, you banned me from using Toon Link, since you wanted to play with him, so I'm stuck with Lucario!"

"…But Lucario is a pretty good player."

"Never mind that, silly child!" Our 'argument' continued, so we decided to play a different game instead. We were currently inside of the Kagamine's enormous media room. It had a giant screen on one side, along with every possible gaming system (and game to along with it), DVD player, and a whole music system. There was a minifridge, stacked high with our favorite snacks and drinks, comfortable chairs, and pillows and blankets. A few other things as well. Probably the coolest place ever (media wise, of course). I was too be sleeping in the guest bedroom that was a full floor above Rin and Neru's (Neru and Rin had a secret passageway connecting their rooms together).

After an hour of playing, we decided to do something 'productive.' Meaning: raiding the fridge. "Bo, whab dob u wabt to dob?" I was trying to say 'So, what do you want to do?' but my mouth was full of banana. Rin thankfully understood me, and shrugged her shoulders. We were getting nowhere with this. She began softly singing under her breath. "RIN!" I stared at her in alarm. "You are such a good singer! Why didn't you tell me? And, is that song 'Blue Bird'?" **(A/N: Yes, Naruto Shippuden song. There is actually a RinxLen version up, so that's why I picked that song)**

"Really? I don't think that I'm that good. I've been writing lots of music, lately, though…"

"I want to hear it," I boldly stated. She blinked, and then shrugged. "Follow me," Rin said, and began walking through the maze she calls her home. We finally stopped in front of a door. "Miki and I hid here for hide and seek. It's Neru and mine's music room, but usually I go into it. She opened the door.

It was a fairly big room, actually. Almost as big as the media room. A few music stands and a few chairs were pushed to the side, and there was a grand piano in the middle. Some more instruments were in glass cases. One entire side of the room was cabinets, filled with sheet music (I guess). "Well, my sheet music is in my room because it's embarrassing, so I'll go grab that. Be back in a second." She quickly dashed out of the room, and I found myself drawn to the grand piano.

The only good thingy my mother did when I was younger was signing me up for piano lessons. She had always wanted me to play while Gumi played violin—one more thing to brag about. But, I loved it. Way too much than any normal kid should (although, in which universe am I normal?). I sat down on the bench, and observed the beauty of the instrument. It's keys were shiny, the pegs looking so… pressable. But, I won't touch it, or press a key. I promised myself that after we left. But it was so beautiful… and about two seconds later I was running my hands up and down the keyboard, and the music began.

Well, screw my willpower.

But, I couldn't help myself. It was like I had not eaten for a few years, except the food was the piano, my hunger to play it. I somehow broke out in a song that I had learned when I was five, then switched to one that I learned when I was nine. I closed my eyes, and allowed my fingers to push what they wanted. And soon enough everything faded away, all that was left was me and this beautiful instrument, and the music pouring out of it.

"Len?" Oh, and Rin. Forgot about her. I quickly pulled my hands away, feeling embarrassed.

"Er… hey, Rin. Sorry I was just pressing random things," I said.

"Lie." I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I may have played a TINY bit when I was younger."

"Lie."

"Okay, maybe a bit more. But, I don't like piano that much…."

"Lie."

"WOULD YOU QUITE THAT?"

"You must like playing piano a lot, right? Cause, no one would play like that if they hated it." I shrugged once again. "Could you help me with something," she asked a few minutes later.

"Well, duh. I would help you do anything," I responded.

"Well, I want to do something special for Neru since she… well, just cause she is Neru." I nodded my head, unsure where this was going. "When I was younger, Neru used to play the piano, and I on the viola. We would duet often—it was actually quite fun," I flinched slightly and then nodded my head. Sounds like what I would have done with Gumi. "Anyways, we wrote a song together, but where never able to perform it together because something went wrong in a surgery, and her arm was hurt for quite some time. She healed, but it took a few years, and she could never quite play piano properly. I've kept the sheet music and I want to play it for her one day, but I want a piano accomplice. Luki can play, but it wouldn't feel… right, I guess." HA, LUKI! RIN LIKES MY PIANO PLAYING SKILLS MORE THAN YOU! "So, could we play it for Neru when she gets back?" My jaw dropped.

"Um, isn't she going to be home in like… ten minutes?"

"Two and a half hours, thank you. Well, we don't have to practice it for that long, or anything. And we don't have to play it today, I guess. Although, it isn't too hard…" Rin trailed off. "Well, it's actually pretty hard for viola, so I learnt how to play violin, but just for that song. It's somewhat alike, so I learned fairly quickly… anyways, could we give it a shot?"

"Course, Rinny." She carefully passed me a piece of paper. It had no title **(A/N: Okay! If you want to listen to the song I have in mind, go to youtube and search 'Nanaka's Song Myself;Yourself.' It should be one of the first few ones, and it will say with piano accomplice. Hope you like it) **I began playing it, and Rin was right—it was fairly easy. Or, it was easier than what I had played before. Despite not playing to piano for years, I felt like I could play this song just fine. Rin nodded her head, and we began to practice it.

* * *

*Time Skip: 30 Minutes Later*

"We can stop, now," Rin said. I shrugged. I was actually having a lot of fun. Rin put her violin to the side and stretched. "I think that we sound pretty good. Thanks, Len." And then she smiled. The only smile in this world that was impossible for me to resist at all. I blushed (on the inside, of course), and then drew her close.

"I do want payment, of course," I whispered. I tried to sound smooth and calm, but on the inside my heart beating really fast. I tried not to let my blush show and to smile seductively. Rin blushed, and then said, "What kind?" I kissed her gently, hoping that she wouldn't somehow hear how fast my heart was beating. "Answer your question?"

Her face was seriously red (which was adorable, of course), but she quickly nodded her head. I smiled and, but she pushed me away. "No, we aren't doing… that," Rin said. I shrugged, and we both sat down on the piano bench, both turned sideways so that we could lean on each other's back. "It sort of sucks," Rin said.

"What? What do you mean?" I suddenly asked.

"Well, had I not been grounded, then we could have been with Piko and them at the dance. But, I was being stupid…." She trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault, really," I said. Rin shrugged. I suddenly got up, causing Rin to fall backwards a bit. "Hey, what gives?" Instead of replying, I went down on one knee and grabbed Rin's hand. "…Um, you okay, Len?" She asked, although she was blushing.

"Nah. Anyways, may I have this dance?" Rin blushed a bit more, and then laughed.

"Of course." She quickly grabbed a remote, and some sort of waltz came out of a stereo. I grinned toothy, and swept Rin around the room, or at least as far as I could. It was more of a ballroom waltz, something that evil hag (also known as my mother) had forced me to learn when I was younger, so I somewhat knew what to do. Somewhat. We crashed into a few things, but Rin and I were both cracking up by the end of it. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Then she kissed me suddenly. I liked it, of course, but that sure is unusual for Rin. I smirked, and then pulled her closer-

"RIN? LEN? WHERE ARE YOU?" I suddenly hear Neru call out. Rin quickly pushed me away from her, the blush still on her face. I laughed, although I was a bit disappointed, and put my arm around her.

"NERUNI! WE ARE… HERE," I yelled out. I didn't want to attempt to try find the kitchen because I would probably get lost. Rin just took the lead, and we were there in a flash. Mrs. Kagamine was standing at the counter, Mr. Kagamine behind her. I flushed when I saw them. I mean, it was Rinto Kagamine. Who wouldn't be intimidated when they saw him (besides his family, and stuff).

"Dad? What are you doing home? I thought that you were on a business trip," Rin said.

Mr. Kagamine pouted playfully. "Well, since you aren't happy to see me, I guess I won't give you a hug. Not that I wanted on, or anything," he said while turning so that is back was facing Rin and I. Rin laughed, and slipped out of my arms, and then gave her father a hug. The scene made me happy, although on the inside I felt a bit sad. I would never have a complete family like this ever again.

"Oh, Rin," Lenka (way too long to say 'Mrs. Kagamine' every time. She is now Lenka in my mind. Same with Rinto) suddenly said. "I know that you are under house arrest, and all, but I need a few things from the store, so would you run down there and grab it for me?"

"That isn't fair!" Rin proclaimed.

"Correction: That isn't fair for _you. _It's fair for me," Lenka said. Rin scowled. "Calm down. I'm sure that Len would love to go with you," Lenka said.

"I want to go, too!" Neru said. Lenka shook her head, and said something about her health. "…Always something about my health," Neru mumbled darkly. I blinked. Neru mumbling? And saying something like that? She was always happy, and cheerful.

"Fine. Len, put on your coat," Rin ordered. I quickly put it on, and Rin and I escaped into the cool winter air. **(A/N: It's January in the fic, in case you don't know)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Twenty minutes later, a very angry girl and a laughing boy came out of a small store on the corner of a street. "I can't believe it! It was out of stock! How is that possible?" She ranted for about 5 minutes. "Oh, shit," Rin suddenly said.

"What is it," Len asked her.

"My wallet… I think that I left it in the store. I will be right back," Rin said.

"What? You don't even need any money!" Len protested.

"Well, no. But, I have some pictures in there, so I will be right back," Rin said happily.

"Really? Pictures? Fine. Should I go with you?" Rin shook her head, and took off running back towards the store. Her bow bobbed up and down, and she waved to Len while looking backwards. Len lightly laughed. A few minutes later, Len could see Rin running in the distance, waving her hands back and forth. "I GOT—" She suddenly cut off her some reason Len couldn't understand until the street lights suddenly came on. Two figures in black stood between Rin and Len. Len blinked in shock, but Rin's eyes narrowed.

"Why, hello, Rin," one of the figures said. Len guessed it was a girl judging by her voice. The girl had a blue streak in her hair, which was pulled back in pigtails. The boy had a red streak. They both had miscolored eyes; both had one blue, one red eye.

"What are you doing here, Ruko? Rook? Did Tei (*) plan something again? Or maybe Defoko? Because it is not going to work. Again," Rin said. Len blinked twice. _I think that Rin knows these people…but isn't happy to see them, _Len thought. Took him sometime to realize.

"Aren't you sad to see us, Rin?" The guy asked in a mocking tone. "Well, I am deeply hurt."

"And, yes. We are under Tei's orders. And this plan will work because we have a factor we didn't have in it before," Ruko said.

"And that would be?" Rin asked. Instead of answering, Ruko walked over to where Len was standing, still very confused.

Smirking, Rook answered, "Why, this little boy, of course. Silly for him to walk around unprotected." Rin froze. "We have three snipers set on him, Rin," Rook explained softly, his voice sounding deadly. "If one somehow manages to miss, the other two will get them. You move in any way we don't like, Rin, and he is a goner. And, even you aren't fast enough to take the hit for him. Your only option is to come with us."

"…You are doing all of this to kidnap a young teenage girl?" Rin asked.

"Well, we all know you aren't normal. So, you coming Rin?" Ruko asked.

"...If I go… you wouldn't hurt Len, right?" Len's eyes widened.

"NO! RIN, NO!"

"Awwwww, how sweet. Puppy love," Rook mocked. "_Almost _makes me feel bad for them… almost. But, to answer your question, Rin, yes. We ensure his protection, and your heavily guarded twin."

"…Then take me away," Rin whispered. Rook was next to her in a flash, and said, "Follow me," quietly. There was black car waiting for them near where Len was standing. "Wait," Rin said when they were near Len.

"What? Make sure, no funny business."

"I know, I know. But, could I give Len my bow? And my clips and necklace? I don't want them to be damaged," Rin questioned.

"Fine. Give them to Rook." Rin carefully took them off and passed it to the waiting man, who threw it on the floor next to where Len was standing. Len suddenly lunged forward, as if to attack the kidnappers, but Rin said, "Drop it, Len. I will go with them. It was stupid to get you involved into this mess. Sorry." Rin opened up the car door, and then paused.

"Sorry for making you put up with me," Rin said. "But… thank you. You made me very happy." Rin then lowered herself into the car, and it speed away into the night.

* * *

***Tei is going to be sort of a Yandere (not really), but not for her usual reasons. She is not in love with Len. (btw, do You like Ruko and Rook together? I love them together ^_^)**** Yeah, so Rin get's kidnapped. I thought about making Rin say 'I love you' to Len, but it didn't feel right, somehow. Should I have?**

**I have a question to all of my readers: How long do you want this to be? I was thinking maybe 20 chapters, give or take, but I want to know how my readers would feel about it**

**I think that that is it, so please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! New chapter! I don't really have anything I want to say, except for thanks for reading and reviewing this story, so read on wards :)**

**Disclaimer: I (don't) own Vocaloid**

* * *

Neru's P.O.V (For the first time!)

"…We have a problem," my mother said. Meiko, Haku, Akaito, Len, my parents, and I had all gathered in the living room. It had been a week since Rin was kidnapped. I don't think that I stopped crying. My mother's eyes were puffy, my father's nose red. Len had been crying out right, not bothering to hide his feelings. We were all scared for Rin and for her life. "It will be noticed that Rin has been gone for some time. If—When Rin returns, that would be a lot of questions for her." My father nodded.

"Well—"

"I'll do it," I said with a sigh. "I could… go in place of Rin. Since Rin wears a disguise, it doesn't matter that my eye color isn't the exact same as hers. Meiko and Len exchanged a look that seemed like they were worried about something.

"Neru, I don't think that that is a good idea," Len said. Meiko nodded her head. "Rin sort of has a rough time at school."

I shook my head. "I can handle it. It will be a lot better than what she is going through right now." Len bit on his lip, but didn't say anything more.

"Neru, you are going to have to cut your hair," my father said. Oh. That was right. My hair, which I usually pulled into a side ponytail, was long and fell to my knees. I sighed.

"It's fine. It is for Rin, and I would do anything for her."

"Neru, no," my mother said. "You will get sick, or something. Or have a sudden attack." I stood up and walked over to where my mother was.

"Now, mom," I said very quietly, almost like I was threating her. "I am not as sickly and as weak as you see me to be. I will not suddenly die because I am going to be at school for some time. You need to let me start living my life. Also, although I cannot help Rin directly, I will do this for her. It is the least I can do after everything that she has done. I am not afraid. And neither will you be, anymore."

Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I had never spoken to my mother—to anyone, really—like that. She just nodded. "Neru, if I may," Meiko said. I nodded. "Stay with me for lunch. Please." I eyed her. Meiko and Len were acting as if Rin was attacked every day. But, I nodded regardless. "And, Len. You will need to return to school. Return tomorrow, and Neru can come on Tuesday so that it doesn't look like the two of you have been together, or something."

"No, Meiko. I don't want to go back there," Len said.

"You have been skipping school?" I asked. I didn't know about this. Len just nodded his head and looked away. "But, Meiko. I don't know my way around the school, or anything. I am sure that I can catch up, but…."

"I will set someone up as a guild. Probably someone who isn't noticed a lot, or something. And, I will make up some sort of excuse, so don't worry. Wait—I will just ask Luki. Also, Neru. You aren't allowed to text in school, so your phone has to stay in your pocket, okay?" I shrugged. Before I would have been upset about my phone being out of my hands, but I didn't really care anymore. Not after Rin was taken away.

* * *

*Time Skip: Tuesday*

I made my way through the halls, not sure what I should do, and still trying to adjust not having so much hair on my head (it was a BIG difference). I was getting a lot of stares, for some reason, but I ignored them. I was told not to talk or show any emotion at school. It wasn't easy, and it felt so… lonely, I guess. People were chattering all around me, talking to their friends, yet I had to walk alone. I shook my head. I shouldn't care about how I felt right now—Rin was the one who had it hard. And, she had put up with this for years.

I saw a flash of teal hair, and looked to see Miku standing and talking with Kaito and Miki at her locker. She laughed at something Kaito had said, and I suddenly wanted to join them. _Try to make no contact with anyone at school. _Meiko had instructed that to me very carefully the day before. So I just turned away, and tried to find Meiko's classroom, which I eventually found.

_Rin sits in the 2__nd__ row, right next to the window. _I quickly located my seat and sat down. Luki wandered over to where I was sitting. _Luki is fine to talk to. It was established on the first day that he was here that Rin and he are friends. _"Hello, Ne—Rin," Luki greeted me.

"Hello," I answered with a sigh. It was so strange in such a crowded area. I had never been in such a place except for the hospital. For the most part, my life consisted of home and the hospital. It was terrible—a complete prison.

"Has your father found anything about _her _yet?" I shook my head. We hadn't really made much progress in finding where Rin was. But, it had been a week. I just hoped that Rin was still alive. The bell rang, and everyone took their seats.

Periods one through four ran smoothly enough. I caught a lot of people glaring at me, though. Len kept on coming up and talking to me, making sure that I was okay and such. It was now lunchtime, and I was trying to find Meiko's classroom again. I had lost Luki in the crowded hallways, and wasn't really sure where I was right now. I suddenly tripped.

I fell on the floor with a thud, and quickly got up, ignoring the pain traveling through my body. A foot had tripped me. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes (not unlike Rin's) standing above me. A crowd of girls were with her. Around 40 or so. "How many times have I told you to not go near Len? I am pretty sure that it should have sunken into your petty little mind." What? What did I do to her? And, why was Len important. "Pretending to be all innocent just because you won't talk," the girl continued. That made no sense. "You make me sick," she said, and then spat at my feet. All of the other girls laughed. "I will say this one last time—stay. Away. From. Len. Megpoid. Got it?" Without waiting for a reply, they all turned and walked away. Anger rushed through me.

But, I was really sad on the inside was well. Did Rin always have to go through this? She had never told me that she was bullied. I then realized that she wouldn't tell me no matter what. She wouldn't want to worry me. She just cared too much.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Ruko and Rook blindfolded me, tied my hands together, and took me somewhere. I guessed that we weren't in the city anymore because I couldn't really hear anything—no cars, no people, nothing. It was actually pretty scary. We walked for about 10 minutes, and then they took my blindfold off. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the lighting. The first thing I realized was that I was in a building. It looked like a prison—gray walls, florescent lights, no windows, and everyone was wearing gray. "Welcome to one of the UTAU headquarters," Rook said mockingly. I scowled, but didn't say a word.

I then saw a little girl walking down the hall. I blinked. What would a little girl be doing here? She had blonde hair and gold eyes, but different from Neru's. They were harder, and looked like they could freeze someone with one glance. She had on a lotti dress, and had a teddy bear in one hand. Pretty cute, really. "What are you doing here, little girl?" I asked when she drew close. I don't know what came over me.

"Guards," the girl said. I then felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I had been slapped. "Don't talk to me. Ever. Next time you won't get away so easily," the girl said, and then walked away.

"That's Mayu. She helps out with the torturing," Ruko said. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Please let her be joking. Please. "She seems sweet, but she isn't. **(A/N: Sorry if you like Mayu! I don't really mind her, so I feel sort of bad. Same with everyone else I made evil or 'bad.') **Don't talk to her unless you want to take a beating. She is a spoiled brat. And Defoko's one and only child. Anyways, let's continue, neh?"

They pushed me into an elevator, where we went far down. I think that we were maybe underground. Then, they pulled me into a small room that reminded me like a prison once more. It was a cell. There was a small cot pushed to one side, and a sink across from it. Next to it was a toilet, and there was a small lamp hanging over the bed. That was it. "You mean that I have… live there?" I asked Ruko and Rook in a horrified voice. They both smirked and then nodded. I gulped, but walked in. They then cut the bonds on my hands off, walked out of the room, and locked it.

After investigating what was in my tiny room/cell, I sat on the bed. I just sat, doing nothing. I think that a few hours pasted when the door suddenly opened once more. I stood up quickly to see who it was.

Two women entered my room, and I could see men in uniforms waiting outside. One of the ladies had gray hair and red eyes. She had a sadistic glint in her eyes, and looked like she wasn't afraid to use any methods possible to get information out of a person. A sneer seemed to be plastered onto her face. The other women had purple hair and matching purple eyes. Her face was blank, making her seem like she was bored. But I could tell that her eyes were scanning me, seeing what possible threats I could pose. She seemed more machine than human.

The lady with the gray hair bowed in a mocking sort of way. "My name is Tei Sukone."

"Defoko Utane." I had heard of the two of them, but never really meet them in person. I suppressed a shiver; something about them just seemed… off. One would be scary enough, but two made it seem a lot worse.

"We are head of UTAU," they coursed in unison.

* * *

**End of chapter 13! Mayu, Tei, and Defoko introduced all in one chapter o.o I'm not sure on what I want to do with Mayu yet (maybe she SHOULD torture people...), but I guess that I will figure it out :/**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter! It's exam week, and I couldn't really write too much. I hope that this is better than nothing, though.**

**Anyways, you like? Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait (not really long) but here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: It's a fanfic. That should be enough**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"I'm home," I called out not expecting a reply. My father came out, surprisingly.

"Hey, Len."

"…Um, hi Dad. What are you doing home? Don't you have work?" My father usually worked long hours in order to support our small family of two.

"Well, yes, I usually do. But I notice that something has been… off with you recently, so I was wondering if I could help out somehow." I blinked, and then realized that I was about to cry. I had just felt so alone lately, with Rin being gone, that I was glad that someone was thinking about me. I know that Kaito and them were, but for some reason this felt different. But I don't know if I could tell my father. "Len?" I realized that I had left him waiting. And suddenly everything came out.

"Well, I'm dating Rin Kagamine, and she is really amazing, and stuff. Well, recentlyshegotkidnappedandIa mscaredforherlifeandImissher andtheworstpartisthatITWASMY FAULT!" The last part became a bit jumbled due to my beginning to cry.

"Okay, slow down! First… you're dating RIN KAGAMINE? As in Rinto Kagamine's daughter?!" I nodded my head. "I work for him!" I just sniffed. "Oh, sorry. So what exactly happened." I told him everything. He was a complete loss of words, and I understand. If I were him I wouldn't believe everything that I had just said.

Instead he just smiled and said, "Well, this Rin Kagamine girl is amazing, right?" I nodded my head. "And her father is powerful?" Another nod. "Well, no need to worry! They would keep Rin alive—in what condition I can't say—in order to get information out of her. Especially if UTAU and the Kagamine's are enemies. Rin would be smart enough to stall, and by that time her father would have her found." It made sense, but I was still worried. Rin, just come home already.

"By the way, what is that around your neck? And… is that a ribbon tied around your ponytail?!" I showed him my necklace wordlessly. I also had Rin's necklace on, along with her bow tied around my ponytail.

"They are Rin's," I explained. My father studied me for a moments, and then pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I didn't reply, choosing to carefully observe them. "Well, aren't you going to say or do something?" Tei asked.

"What were you expecting? For me to bow?" I asked.

"…Well, it would have been nice," Tei said. I looked at her warily, not sure how I was supposed to react.

"No thanks. I don't think that I want to show so much respect to my kidnappers anyways. Why was I kidnapped again?"

"You know perfectly well why," Defoko said mechanically.

"Care to enlighten me?" Tei gave me one of her psychotic smiles and I suppressed a shiver.

"Think of it this way. **(A/N: This next part is a metaphor!) **The Kagamine Empire is a big and strong kingdom, that holds lot of money and power. The UTAU isn't as strong, and wants some of that power. So, we kidnap the heir to the Kagamine Kingdom—A.K.A you—in order to gain that wealth and power. Make sense?"

"Could you at least give your prisoner something to do? Like, I dunno, read a magazine, or something? Or send someone in so that I can talk to them? Or give me a watch to see what time it is?" Tei made a hand motion, and a guard walked in.

"Give her your watch," she instructed.

"W-What?"

"I said give her your watch," Tei said, her voice filled with annoyance.

"B-But my fiancé gave this to m-me."

Tei leaned in close, her face twisted into a dangerous snigger. "Are you saying that you are defying me?" The man's eyes widened and he backed away. Tei pressed forward, refusing to give in. Defoko just stared at them blankly, as if used to this. "Well, give it to her already." The man finally came forward and handed it to me, which I strapped onto my wrist. In other circumstances I wouldn't have taken it, but I felt like I would be in here for a long time, and it would be best to know how long it had been. Otherwise I would probably be driven mad.

* * *

Neru's P.O.V

I was depressed. No doubt about it. After a few weeks of Rin being gone, and putting up with the damn loneliness that Rin had to go through every day, I was in complete misery. How did Rin put up with this? Why hadn't she ever told me, or anyone else about this? I refused to eat, could barely sleep, and couldn't think straight. My eyes had bags under them and I was getting sick. My mother wanted me to stop school, in fear that an attack on my heath would come, but I refused. If Rin did it for so long, then I could too.

I miss Rin a lot.

* * *

*Time Skip: A Month and A Half Later *

Rin's P.O.V

I paced up and down my room, unable to stay still. It had been too long, and I hadn't done anything or talked to anyone for too long. Usually my life was busy and packed with things to do, so this was a new experience for me. If I stayed still for too long then my thoughts would suddenly become negative. Would they kill me? Were my parents even trying to find me? Is Neru okay?

But Len was the person who constantly plagued my thoughts. Was he okay? Did they take him? Was he dead? Was he with another girl? Did he miss me at all? How was he doing? Were Haku and Akaito protecting him? Images kept on popping up in my head—one was him on a date with someone, his Bass Clef necklace in the garbage.

I had tried singing, but after not talking for such a long time my voice came out cracked and dry. Gradually I was becoming skinner and unfit for not moving or eating too well. They gave me plenty of food and water, but my body was rejecting it for some reason.

I nearly screamed. I need to do something, talk, anything. I think that this was their torture—not with pain, but with uselessness.

So I decided to practice fighting. There wasn't nearly enough space, and I kept on hitting the walls, injuring my hands and feet, but I didn't mind. I just couldn't take it. My bones and muscles groaned in protest—they hadn't moved in weeks, what would you expect? Eventually I was covered in sweat, and I was breathing heavily. At that moment Tei and Defoko came in, a large amount of guards behind them.

"What do you think that you are doing?" Tei growled.

I took no notice to her words and surged forward. I then grabbed the end of her shirt. "How is Len? Did you take him? What is going on?" Tei pushed me back and I landed on the floor, but the questions kept on coming. "Is he alive? What did you do to him?"

"Shut up, already! I may tell you something… if you beg," Tei said. I raced up to her.

"Please tell me! Please, please! I can't stand not knowing. Is he okay? Did you do anything to him? Please, I beg of you." I felt pathetic, but not knowing was a lot worse.

"…Wow, you have it bad for this boy," she commented.

"How is he?"

"He is fine. We kept our word—we do that. Sometimes." I sighed in relief, and then backed away from her.

"I normally wouldn't give advice to someone like you, but I think that you should hear this," Defoko said. I gaped at her, not sure what she was talking about. "Don't love that boy so much. All he is after is your money. As soon as they get it, they will leave you alone with a child. I know from experience. He is just using you."

"But Len—" I stopped when I saw the pain and anger in her eyes. It was the first time I had seen any sort of emotion in her. I took it in consideration, but the thought was too terrible to bear. Instead, I pushed it to the back of my head, and tried to think about something else.

"So, why were you fighting in here?" Tei said. That must have been why they came here. "Are you planning on escaping? Cause it isn't going to work."

"No, I'm not. I.. I just…." I struggled to put my thoughts into words. "I just need something to do! Please, anything! Let me talk to someone, please!"

"No," Tei said, while Defoko said, "Fine."

"What?" Tei hissed. Defoko whispered something in her ear, and then Tei nodded. Then Defoko gestured the guards and told him something. He nodded his head and a few minutes later he returned with a guy and a girl. The guy had his phone out, and he and the girl were sharing his headphones, one person with one bud. Then both bobbed their head back and forth, their black hair becoming increasingly messy. They looked to be in their twenties. What took me by surprise were their eyes—they were gold, like Neru's. I gasped, and a wave of homesickness came over me.

"Whaddya need, Defoko," the guy said. I gawked at how familiar they were being with her.

"This girl wants something to do, or someone to have company. You two will be her company," Defoko explained. My eye's widened. They were actually nice enough to let someone be in my company?

"Ah, really?" the girl complained.

"Yes. Weren't you guys complaining about not having anything to do? It was driving me mad, so talk to her instead." With that, Defoko and Tei left, leaving me alone with the pair. As soon as the door closed, the two whooped and highfived. I blinked.

"Hi! My name is Rei, and this is my girlfriend, Rui! We are going to help break you out of here!" The boy said energetically, and the girl whooped again.

"Um… excuse me?"

"You heard him!" Rui said. Hm… I think that they may be crazy. I voiced my thoughts and they just laughed. "Here, sit down and we will explain." I blinked twice and then did as they instructed. "So… You don't know who we are?" I shook my head. "Well, we work for your father, and pretend to work for UTAU. Like a double agent, ya know?" I shrugged. "So we were purposely complaining about how bored we were, hoping that we would be assigned to do something that has us having contact with you."

"It also helps that Tei has taken a liking to me, despite how creepy that is," Rei said. "So we will be leaving this compound!"

"When?" I asked.

"…Another month and a half," Rui said. She didn't sound as cheerful.

"Month and a half?!" Rei nodded his head ruefully. "Why so long? Why not tonight?"

"Well, several reasons, actually. In a month Defoko's birthday is coming up. Now, that shouldn't mean anything to you, but that is the day that we are breaking out. There are still guards and stuff, but a lot of them will be guarding Defoko. It's rare for them to leave this compound, but they make sure to do it for their birthdays. I don't know why. But, it works out all the same for us. So, most of the guards will be protecting Defoko and Tei behind the scenes. They will still be close, but not as close as they would be on a normal day."

"You said several reasons. What are the other ones?" I asked.

"Well, there is only one other reason. And it is a lot worse than the first, so we saved it for last!"

"What is going to happen? And, aren't their cameras and stuff here? Why are you saying this so loudly?"

"There aren't. Defoko figured that you wouldn't be doing anything important enough to watch you twenty four seven. The walls are sound proof."

"Then how did you know that I was practicing my fighting skills?"

"A guard came in to give you lunch. I guess that you didn't notice him in your frenzy. Great skills, by the way."

"So, what is the other reason?" I was sort of scared.

"Well, beginning tomorrow, you will be 'interviewed' to tell about the information about your family's businesses." I blinked. "Now, there is two directions that this can go into—one, you can tell them the truth. Or two, lie. Now, the second option is more preferable, obviously, but those 'interviews' are harsh. You have to take one when you become a guard or enter UTAU—they don't just let anyone in. Anyways, it's pretty hard to lie under those circumstances. But if you manage you can feed them all sorts of lies. I have heard that you are amazing at maintaining poker faces and lying! So, do you think that you can do it?" Rei asked. I took the information in and thought about it. I then nodded my head, a side plan forming in my head.

* * *

*Time Skip: Two Days Later*

Normal P.O.V

"So, how do you keep such a good poker face, Rin?" Rui asked the next day, generally interested. A strange look dawned onto Rin's face, and then she began laughing hysterically.

Rui and Rei stared at her in concern, not sure how to react. "I-I am s-sorry! I-It's j-just so funny," Rin said as she began hiccupping. Tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rui asked alarmed.

"I-Isn't i-it a w-weird thing t-tooooo be known for? F-For having a g-good p-p-poker face?" She didn't stop laughing once.

"Um…." Rei said. Rui moved forward and felt her forehead as Rin rolled around the bed.

"She's burning! Rin, when was the last time you ate or rest?"

"Ehehe," was her response.

"Rin!"

"I-I t-thinking that I-I am going crazy! L-Like a M-Meltdown, or something." She wouldn't stop laughing. "M-Maybe I s-should g-get out of this cell." Rui and Rei exchanged looks, and then Rei was out of the door, calling a guard over. He came and Rei whispered something in his ear. Rin kept on rolling around the bed, laughing.

Rei returned with Tei, who stared in Rin in concern. "What did you do to her?"

"I have no idea! She just began laughing! And she is burning up!"

"L-Let me leave this cell!" And then Rin suddenly stopped laughing and put her hands over her ears, her eyes wide. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She called out, kicking her legs up and down. "NO! STAY—AWAY—LEAVE!" Her words came out slurred. "L-Let me get out of this c-cell! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Everyone just stared at Rin, having no idea what to do.

Rin then ran forward and grabbed onto Tei's shirt, and fell to the floor, pulling Tei along with her. "Let me out of here," Rin moaned. "Just for some time… please." She began heavily panting, and Tei stared at her in alarm, not sure how to react. Rin was freaking everyone out. "Just for a short walk, or something. I need air…."

"Will you be fine afterwards? Huh, will you?" Tei asked frantically. Anything to get the crazy girl off of her hands.

"I-I smell bad…." Rin said and then began laughing. It was true—she had only been allowed to shower for 3 minutes twice a week. It was disgusting and Rin had felt gross.

"W-Well, you can go for a long shower! A very long one! And then would you be okay?"

"…Yes," Rin whispered. Tei made a motion with her hands and then the guards came forward. Not even bothering to tie her hands, they lead her out of the room. No one seemed to notice that despite Rin had appeared to be crazy, her eyes were still focused and alert, taking in every detail.

On her walk to the showers she noticed ever small detail. She took count of the guards and were they were posted. Rin kept a track of the hallways, noticing how some branched off and others joined together. She made a mental map in her head. In the showers she forced herself to remember everything—even the smallest details that seemed insignificant—and she memorized them. She didn't laugh nor did she imagine anything once.

An hour and a half later (she took a long bath for it had taken a long time to memorize everything. And she wanted to relax a bit) she took the walk back to her room, once again taking note of everything in her way. Rin then compared it to the information that she had first collected.

The guard pushed in Rin into her room, where Rui and Rei were waiting for her. They both rushed forward. "You okay Rin?" Rin belly flopped onto the bed, smirking into her pillow.

"Never better. Why?"

"Hm, I dunno. Maybe because you were laughing like a crazy murder and then began imaging random things a little over an hour ago," Rei said. Rin flipped over and looked then straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a smirk still playing at her lips. "If I remember correctly, I did a Grammy-winning performance to get information about the compound—and get a good bath." Rui and Rei just stared at her for a few minutes, shocked into silence.

"Y-You mean that that was an act?!" Rin smirked again and nodded. "H-Holy shit," Rei cussed and Rui nodded her head in agreement. Rin just laughed, happy to finally be able to do something.

"You think that I can't act? I'm Rin _Kagamine. _Kagamine's can do anything," Rin said. That smirk was beginning to remind them of Ciel from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Or Ikuto from Shugo Chara. Or Lelouch from Code Geass. Basically any 'evil' person ever to be shown in anime. It sort of gave the couple the shivers.

"Anything? Could you turn the moon into cheese?" Rin gave him a look and Rei backed off. "Just asking."

"So… that was an act?" Rui asked, still unable to comprehend what Rin had just said. "Why didn't you ask us?"

"Well, I have several reasons for acting like that. One, and the most important, was for the long shower. You have no idea how good that felt," Rin said with a smile. "And, I know that you could have told me, but I like have images in my brain. I have a photographic memory, ya know. Next, I can now pretend like I am going crazy when needed. For example, if I were to be in one of these 'interviews' like how you said, and suddenly had a breakdown when Tei or Defoko asks me a question that I don't want or know how to anger—lie or not—then I can pretend to have a meltdown. And get another shower, or something. Anyways, that bit of acting worked in my favor, and that is what counts." Rin smirked again. "Now, when they take me out to wherever they are planning to 'interview,' then I can also gather more information about this compound. I have already began a map, and I can expand it. Whatever gaps I have after that… well, you guys can tell me."

*Time Skip: The Next Day*

Tei entered Rin's room the next day. "You. Are you feeling okay today."

"M-My head is hurting a bit. W-What h-happened y-yesterday?"

"You went… crazy for a few minutes." Rin's eyes widened and she pretended to be shocked and embarrassed.

"I am sorry. I have had those attacks at random when I was little, and can never remember what happens… anyways, I am fine now. Did you come here just to check up on me?"

"No. I need you to come with me. Rei tie her hands. Rui, stick to her." Rei loosely tied a rope around Rin's hands while Rui stood behind her, very close. They exited the room together with Tei in the lead.

"Now listen, Rin," Rui whispered in her ear. She spook so quietly that even Rin had trouble hearing her. "No matter what they say, they will not kill you. They may harm you, though, so be careful. If you have to dodge an attack, just say that it is reflex. They will not they kill anyone close to you." Rin nodded her head very slightly. "Pretend to have another meltdown if you need to, okay?"

"We are here," Tei said. In front of Rin was a humongous black door. It opened and Tei forced Rin forward.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14! You like? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating in a long time (well, a long time for me). I just wanted to finish one of my fanfics (which I did), and kept on posting for my other, new one (up to chapter 3!) that I completely forgot about this story -.-**' **Typical me. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here is the next chapter of "Hidden."**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

_"Len! Hey, Len," my dead sister, Gumi said. "What's wrong?" I looked at in horror. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? "Len..." her expression suddenly changed from happiness to horror. She grabbed her chest, and I saw blood spreading from her heart all across her body. "Len... why did you do this?" I tried explaining that it wasn't my fault, that it was our mother's, but she kept on staring at me in the same manor. "Len... why wouldn't you just listen to our mother? Why did you disrespect her? You killed me... YOU KILLED ME!" I blinked back tears, and then the scene changed as Gumi fell to the floor._

_"Come on, Len! Catch me if you can!" I looked to see Rin racing around in our little hid away. I blinked, smiled, and then chased after her. I was so busy chasing her that I didn't notice the scenery changing- from a beautiful place filled with trees and birds, to a place way out of the city with the sign "UTAU Owned" on the side of the doors. Suddenly, those people, Ruko and Rook were right next to me, and then grabbed Rin. "Oh, Len... you just had to be here... I could have been fine if it hadn't been for you..."_

_"No! Rin! Don't go!"_

_"Don't you understand? If I don't go, then you will. Goodbye and thank you for everything you have done." She turned away and then everything turned to darkness. I couldn't see in front of me._

_"WAIT! RIN!" She was gone, yet I continued to desperately grope for her in the darkness but my hands found nothing. _

I opened up my eyes, panting hard, and then realized that my hand was raised in the air, searching for something that wasn't even there. I got into a sitting position on my bed, and then pulled my knees to my forehead, still panting. It's not my fault, I chanted to myself. You didn't kill Gumi, or kidnap Rin. Nothing of the sort. It's not your fault.

Yet, it seemed impossible to get the guilt off my chest.

* * *

*Time Skip: The Next Day*

Neru's P.O.V

Len skipped school again. He had been doing that more and more frequently. I wish that I could- this place was torture- but I didn't. If Rin had to cope with this place for years, then I can- will- as well.

How she stood it, I have no idea. All I could feel for these people were hatred (all except for Luki, Meiko, Len, Miku, and the others) and anger. How could they treat someone like this? Either they would completely ignore me, or they would gang up on me and call me names and try to hit or beat me up. I wasn't as good as fighting as Rin, but I held my ground, although sometimes a surprise attack would manage to get past my defense.

But, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was not being able to punch these guys in their face, or give them a piece or my mind. Instead, I had to wipe my face completely blank and walk away. Have you ever tried? Cause, it's not easy.

Right now I was taking a walk around town. I seemed to be taking a lot of these lately- being around people was just too frustrating or annoying. Without even intending on it, I had walked into a dark alleyway. "Hey," I heard a voice say behind me. I've heard these stories before! That an innocent girl wanders into a dark alleyway, and some Yankees are there, and rape her. I took a deep breath, ready to knock out the person who would dare attack me like that. "Do I know you?" I turned around to find a pair of red eyes staring into my own.

Dell Honne. He was a boy in most of my- Rin's, technically- classes. I flushed, hoping that he wouldn't realize that I was Rin Akita. Dell leaned casually against the wall, studying me with his red eyes. His silver hair was pulled into a ponytail, much like Len's. I gulped. "I'm afraid not," I replied as firmly as I could.

"Really? I could have sworn... Anyways, nice to meet you. My name is Dell Honne." As if I didn't know that.

"That's nice. I'll be leaving now," I said dryly. Perhaps before Rin was gone, I would introduce myself, full of sunshine and joy. Then again, if Rin was here, then I wouldn't be in this alleyway.

"Hey, aren't you going to be telling me your name?"

"Should I be telling my name to strangers in alleyways?"

"You can trust me." I snorted despite myself.

"Riiiight," I said sarcastically. Suddenly about three boys appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is this girl, Dell?"

"Is she bothering you?"

"Should be beat her up?"

Dell said nothing, and began smoking a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose and looked away, trying not to breath in from my nose.

"She is bothering you!"

"We'll take her on for you, boss!"

They lunged for me, but I just calmly ignored there advances. Seriously, people need to learn how to fight! A boy threw a clumsy punch, and I dodged it while grabbing onto another boy's leg (he had tried to kick me). I pulled forward, and then punched the boy in the stomach. He went down. I next directed one kick to one guy's head, and he went down as well. The last boy stared at me in aspiration, and then ran away. I sighed, not even fazed by their attacks.

"I'll be leaving now," I said and then walked out of the small alleyway.

"Hey, wait up!" I recognized that voice to be Dell's. "I thought that that was pretty cool back there."

"Do I give a crap about what you think?" I replied sourly.

"I'll walk you home," Dell said ignoring my comment.

"Who said I wanted you to walk me home?" I asked dryly.

"Fine. Then I will stalk you home." I whipped my foot up, about to kick his head, but he caught it, leaving me off balance.

"Let go of my foot," I growled.

"Tell me your name." I then lost my balance, and Dell released my foot and caught me in his arms. "Well, aren't we progressing in our relationship, eh? You, falling into my arms like that."

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Probably not. But, it's the best chance you got," he replied with a small smirk.

"Neru."

"Surname?"

"If you intend on walking me home, which I suggest that you don't, you will tell." I sighed once again, and began walking home, ignoring Dell's question.

Where are you, Rin? Are you okay? Are you being tortured? It's my fault, all my fault... If only I had been stronger, than Rin would be at home, I would be gone. Why wasn't I?

"NERU!" Dell called out. I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snapped.

"You're crying." I then realized that I was, in fact, crying. I sniffed, but didn't bother wiping them away. It would be pointless to: I couldn't stop crying, no matter what I did. "What, did you just break up with your boyfriend, or something?" Dell asked.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"So I was right?"

"My twin sister was just kidnapped by UTAU," I said before I could stop myself. I quickly put my hands over my mouth, but it was too late: Dell stared at me, his mouth wide open. _  
_

"UTAU? That really famous company?" I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, Dell right next to me. Before I knew it, I was in front of my house. I stopped walking and stretched my arms. "Why did you stop?" Dell asked. He must not realize where I live.

"Would you leave me alone now?!" I screamed. Suddenly, two figures came out of nowhere and landed on either side of Dell. One put a knife to his throat, the other bowed to me.

"Kagamine-Sama. Is this boy bothering you?" It was one of the guards who stayed around out house. I saw Dell's eyes widen, although I wasn't sure about what- that he could die right now, or that I was Neru Kagamine.

If you are a Kagamine, you are known by everyone. _Everyone. _It's just one of those inevitable things. Despite us being known for our business skills and stuff, Kagamines are also known for being perfect. There was no way around it- if you were a Kagamine, you are expected to know everything, to be able to do anything.

Well, it's more of that for Rin. She takes that load off of me, something that I now regret. I am such a terrible sister.

"Should we get rid of him for you?"

"No, no need," I replied dully. "Release him at this moment." They did as I said.

"Oh, I was told by your mother that you need to come in for your check-up. And, something about you pushing yourself too much and that your health is too bad for that." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like mother. I will be inside in a second. Leave now," I instructed. The two were gone in a flash. I walked up to Dell, who appeared to be in some sort of trace. "Hey, you. Dell. Do you get it now?"

"Y-You... T-They..."

"Exactly. Don't come back. Goodbye," I said in a bored voice and walked inside.

He was back the next day.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

It was actually quite a small room. There was a small, wooden table, with two chairs on one side, one chair on the other. Defoko already occupied one of those chairs, and I'm guessing that Tei would take the other one. Guards lined the room, standing against the wall. Rui gently pushed me in, and then closed the door. Her and Rei walked to the side of the table and bowed to Defoko. Tei took her place, and then gestured me to sit down. I could feel the sweat gathering in the nape of my neck.

"So, Rin. How do you like your stay so far?" Tei asked pleasantly, like most crazy people would.

"It's... unusual..." I replied cautiously. I didn't want to somehow offend her by saying that I was miserable.

"Oh? How can we make it better?"

"Let me go home," I replied calmly although on the inside I screamed _MISTAKE! _over and over again. She would probably get angry at me, and then try to hurt be.

I was quite surprised when she did the opposite, and laughed like the crazy person she is. "No, I'm afraid that that isn't possible. So, I'm guessing that you are wondering what you are going here?" She asked, and then continued without my reply. "Why, we need information. As you know, all of the Kagamine's Businesses and the UTAU Businesses as always been fighting to be at the top of the business world. But, for some reason, the Kagamine's always seem to win. So, let's start with that. What's your family's secret?"

"A secret is something you should keep to yourself."

"Secrets are meant to be told known by most." The crazy grin was back. "So, what is it, Rin Kagamine." I swallowed.

"My father. He knows exactly what to do, how to do it, everything. It's just been a natural talent." Tei shook her head.

"It can't be completely secret. You are being funded by someone, something. He wouldn't have been able to reach as far as he had if he hadn't been helped by someone." I took that in, and almost showed my smirk when I heard what Tei said. Instead, I turned into a quiet stuttering girl.

"C-Crypton. C-C-Crypton Future M-Media. T-They have been h-helping us the entire time." UTAU apparently owns Crypton, and it's their biggest enterprise-r, although my father was about to buy it over. Also, Crypton had not been supplying us.

"What? Crypton? That must be a lie! UTAU owns Crypton!" Tei said in rage while Defoko stayed quite, a shocked expression on her face. Tei suddenly reached across the table and grabbed me by the collar.

I no longer had to pretend like I was scared. Tei had that crazy look in her eyes that made me scared. I began shaking slightly, and tried to will myself to stop. It didn't work.

"That isn't possible! Tell the truth, girl!"

"I am." Tei growled once more, and then flung me back so that I landed into my seat. She then sat back down. "Who is in charge of the Crypton unit?" She barked to one random guard.

"I-I believe that M-Momo M-Momone does, Tei-Sama. S-She h-has been for y-years."

"What?!" Tei roared. "That little-"

"Calm down," Defoko said blankly. Tei took a forced deep breath.

"Next: What is a week spot in your father's businesses? Not including the businesses, but something that is going bankrupt. There has to be some." None that I knew of, actually.

"U-Um, the Vocaloid unit is. I-I'm not s-sure exactly w-what happened, but apparently..."

"What is it, girl?" Tei barked again. I flinched.

"Apparently UTAU is g-going to o-overt-take us... but, o-only i-if..."

"IF?!" Tei was believing me too much. I gulped again, trying to breath. I don't know why, but something about this was scaring me, making me shiver. It wasn't just Tei- although she was scary enough. "Remember, your close family members, including your twin sister, could get hurt." That was that was scary. What if Tei didn't believe me? Then Neru and Len could get in trouble, could get hurt. And, it would be all my fault...

...All my fault...

I gulped, trying to remember how to breath. I wouldn't care if I got in trouble by my own actions, but I would if Neru or Len were affected in some sort of way. I couldn't lie anymore. I couldn't... couldn't...

"Girl! Answer!" Tei roared.

I have to, though.

But what if she can tell?

"Guard!" Suddenly, I was punched in the face. I flew backwards, and landed on the floor. Blood began seeping out of my nose. I was suddenly grabbed by the shirt, and held up right next to Tei. Tei glared at me. "Tell me."

What do I...

She slapped me, hard, and more blood came out. She then kicked me in the stomach, and I doubled over, gasping. "Are you ready now, or should I get some tea ready for you?" Tei asked sarcastically.

If she was going to do this over me not telling her information, then how would she react if she knew that I had lied to her? I had one choice then.

"If you sell Crypton, our endorsers, and buy over our Vocaloid unit." Tei stared in me in confusion, and I tried to think of a lie on the spot. "Um, not only would you let our support go, you would have our biggest company. S-So, that's why." Tei leaned back in her chair, looking satisfied.

"You are free to go." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to get the blood to stop. Blood dripped onto the floor and I felt myself becoming dizzy. I entered my room, and tried to get it to stop. Two seconds later, Rui and Rei came in, holding a bunch of tissues.

"You were brilliant! I can't believe you got off so easy! Usually those take ours to complete, yet you were out in less than 30 minutes!" Rei said in an excited voice. I just groaned as the blood continued coming out. "Oh, here are some napkins." I pressed them to my nose, and within seconds, they were all soaked. "That's some nosebleed you go there," Rei said awkwardly. I glared at him.

"So, how are you?"

"...Tei's pretty scary," I said, my voice sounding like Squidwards due to my pinching of nose. "She freaked the shit out of me, and I almost broke down and told the truth." Rei nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, she has that effect on people. I have no idea how or why, but she does. Her eyes..." Rei said with a shiver. "Well, now she is going to be pressing tons of info from you, so be prepared." I gulped. "Don't lose hope! Only a little bit longer!"

* * *

*Time Skip: A Month and Sixteen Days Later*

I ideally looked at my bruises while sitting on my bed. How had it become like this? Why was I covered in bruises?

Let's just say that those interviews didn't go so well.

I mean, yeah, basically everything I told Tei or Defoko was a lie, and they ate it all up, but that didn't stop them from beating me if I didn't respond quick enough, or gave an answer they didn't like.

They are extremely picky people- especially Tei- and only like answers that were good of UTAU. If I said something bad about it, then I would be hit. Some days, when it is especially bad, I would pretend to have a meltdown. But, that only happened once or twice. I began hating that tiny room- I just felt like I was suffocating while being beaten up and pressed for information.

I blew a strand of hair away from my hair. I was afraid to think of how bad I looked right now- my hair would surely resemble a bird's nest, and I probably wouldn't smell so great. I wonder what Len would think if he say me like this.

_"Don't love that boy so much. All he is after is your money. As soon as they get it, they will leave you alone with a child. I know from experience. He is just using you."_

Yes, it's true that Defoko's words are haunting me. Every time I think of Len, I think about what she said. Is he really using me for my money? Is that even possible? How could it be? Len wouldn't do that, I know him... right? I hope-pray-not. I love Len so much...

If he were seriously doing that, I would be completely devastated and destroyed.

Yet, what does he see in me? I'm moody, not pretty, nor is it easy to hang around me due to my family's situation. What does he gain in all of this? Is it truthfully just for my money?

"Rin, honey," I heard a voice say gently. I looked up to see Rui standing right there. "What's wrong? You're crying." I blinked several times. Something seemed to have clicked in her mind, cause she suddenly said, "Rei, out."

"What? Wh-"

"Out," she instructed. Rei left, mumbling under his breath. "What's going on, Rin?"

"Homesick." That wasn't a lie- I would kill to be home. "I miss my family and L- nevermind."

"Ah. So it's about a boy. What's the lucky boy's name?"

I hesitated. "Len."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-I'm afraid that he's just using me for his money," I said feebly. Rui looked at me in confusion. "There's nothing especially great about me, except for that aspect. He probably doesn't like me, but I'm afraid that I fell in love with him."

"Do you truly love Len?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then trust him. You are a wonderful girl, Rin, and any guy would be lucky to have you, rich or not." I let out a soft moan and protested. "Just think about it. You're deadly smart, good at fighting, beautiful, and yet you act kind. You are gentle, yet you know how to be firm and strong. You are just amazing as a person, Rin," Rui said gently. I sniffed and then threw myself into her arms. She patted my back.

"S-Sorry," I said while pulling back. "I shouldn't have done that... I feel so ashamed right now..."

"Nonsense. You shouldn't feel bad at all. You are you human, and you will feel self conscious, worried, or suspicious. It's human nature, so don't feel bothered by it."

"I'm not supposed to show too much emotion," I said sadly. Rui looked at me in surprise.

"That's terrible. Did you parents tell you to do that?" I shook my head.

"I make myself. I need to be the perfect daughter, after all. Seen, not heard. Not to cry, not to burden others. That wouldn't be right."

"Allow yourself to show it. You will be much happier as a person. And, it's okay to cry, to smile, to laugh. It's alright." I sniffed. "Okay! Enough depressing things to say! I have great news!"

"What?" I asked in a gloomy voice.

Rui smiled, but it was a sly sort of smile. "We're breaking out. Tomorrow."

* * *

**End of chapter 15! About the NeruxDell that I am putting in: I used to ship NeruxNero and DellxHaku, but then I began shipping to HakuxAkaito after listening to their duets of Cendrillion and Treat and Treat! on youtube (GO TRY THOSE OUT IF YOU HAVE NOT). I liked NeruxNero just cause, but then stopped after listening to NeruxDell's version of Syncronicity. (GO LISTEN TO THAT!) So that's why I am now a DellxNeru fan, and that is why I am going to begin writing that (such a long explanation...)**

**Anyways, did you like this chapter? It was sort of unusual, I guess, but I guess that I am still happy with it (maybe). **

**Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for not updating earlier... I'm such a terrible person (*cries in a little corner*) To my defense, however, I just started 2 new stories, and both have 2 chapters each! And, I updated my other ones! (so, I have been writing, just not for this story) Anyways, here is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Vocaloid?! (well, you can't really ****_see _****me, but you get what I mean... I hope)**

* * *

Neru's P.O.V

"Go away already! Stop stalking me," I screamed while furiously trying to walk away from a certain red eyed boy. He gave me a lazy grin as his response.

"Come on, Neru-"

"We aren't on first name bases!"

"Come on, Kagamine-san," Dell corrected. I rolled my eyes, and mumbled something under my breath. "Don't be so mean," He continued with a pout.

"You're so freaking annoying!"

"Why, thank you. You are quite beautiful," Dell said while grinning at me. I growled as I continued my walk home.

Lately Dell has been randomly stalking me. Sometimes we do hang out, sometimes I just scream for him to go away. He's nice enough, I guess, but he makes it a pain from going home to school and vise verse. Anyways, I'm too busy thinking about Rin to care about other people.

"Wanna go out and eat somewhere?" He asked as we rounded the corner, arriving at my house. At the front of my house stood Luki, an odd look on his face. I took a second before nodding my head yes. "Really? That's great! You never really say yes! You're finally responding back to my amazing charms."

"No, you narcissistic freak. I just want to avoid that pink haired man at the front of my house," I explained while turning, hoping that Luki wouldn't see me. No such luck- he waved to me, and began racing over. "Hello, Neru," he said pleasantly. I scowled and looked away.

"Oh, so you're on first name bases with _him?_" Dell asked in a fake-pretend hurt voice. I rolled my eyes, but noticed Dell glaring at Luki.

"Don't you have some gang to be controlling, Honne?" I asked rudely. I just wanted to go home and take a nice, long bath while texting on my phone, but these two booger-butts just had to ruin that for me.

"What?! Neru, stay away from this guy," Luki said while protectively spreading his arms. in front of me, while Dell said, in quite a cheerful voice, "Yup! Anyways, we still on for a snack?"

"I said no," Luki commanded. I rolled my eyes for the third time in less then five minutes.

"You don't control who I hang out with, Luki. Goodbye."

"But your father would-" At this point, Dell grabbed my arm and pulled around so that I was with him instead of Luki.

"Neru gets to hang out with who she wants. Don't try to force anything on her." His eyes narrowed. "Or else." With that, he turned on his heels, dragging me along with him, and then pulled me in the direction of the location store. "Why don't you like him?" Dell asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Because, whenever I talk to him, it's always him asking me advice on Rin. Does Rin like him, does Rin eat chocolate, does Rin have any plans for the future, and so on! I haven't had a proper conversation with him in who knows how long! **(A/N: I know how to you feel, Neru. I based Luki off of one of my 'friends.') **His OCD over Rin just annoys me, and eventually it built up way too much. So, I know avoid him as much as possible."

"If you had to choose between Luki or I, Dell, who would you?"

"You," I said without hesitation, and then realized how that must have sounded. "W-Well, you didn't give me many options. And, if you asked between you or Len, or perhaps-"

"Len? Len Megpoid? What does he have to do with any of this? How do you know him- he goes to my school." I blushed slightly when I realized I had made a mistake in mentioning him.

"Um, well, Rin's dating him. He's pretty cool, and I like him! As a brother, of course. I would never go for a shorta like him," I said awkwardly. I put in the last part because I saw Dell's eyes flash when I said 'I like him.'

"Oh, his girlfriend is Rin Kagamine? He mentioned her, but never her surname. That must explain why he has been so mopey for the past few weeks... oh." He said the last part when he probably noticed my expression fall to one of depression. "Uh, sorry," he said awkwardly. I blinked back tears and shook my head. "So... you don't like shortacons?" I took the desperate conversation change immediately.

"Um, no. I would want someone more... manly, I guess," I said without a trace of embarrassment.

"How about rowdy, stalker-like, gang leaders?" Dell asked and I blushed slightly. "Well, the awesome kind, not the weird kind."

"I can't say. I only know the 'weird kind.'" Dell nudged me, not too soft, in the ribs, and I smiled at him. But, still, in the corner of my thoughts, I thought only of Rin.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Ready, Rinkins?" Rei asked me in this hushed, excited voice.

"Um, sure. But, please don't call me 'Rinkins.' It creeps me out when you do." Rei pouted, and I felt a pang of guilt. After all, they were helping me break out after months of staying in this small confinement. I was scared beyond belief, and I refused to let myself hope that everything would go smoothly and that I would arrive home safety.

"Shut up, you two! Anyways, Rin, are you ready?" Rui asked me. I nodded my head grimly, and then allowed my amazing acting skills to kick in.

Throwing my head back, I began giggling softly to myself, modeling my voice to be a bit deeper than usual. After that, I began mumbling the same thing over and over again: "The light's... why won't they turn on?" My breathing became raspy, my words mere whispers, yet enough to let Rui and Rei exchange a glance. I forced back a smile, and then followed them outside of the small cell that had contained me for weeks. Hopefully, this would be the last time I saw it.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my shirt, but continued doing what I had done before. When I crossed the guards, no one questioned us where we were going- they were all too familiar with my "moments." We crossed several hallways, and managed to make it to somewhere near the exit, before guards walked over. In the distance, I believe that I saw a flash of gray and purple.

"Where are you going with the prisoner?" One of the guards asked, his face a blank mask as he observed me. I gulped to myself when I realized that he was the first person to be unshaken with my act. He had bright pink hair- much like Luka, my fight teacher- and a pair of cool, green eyes. A Katana was held in his left hand, and slung over his shoulder. There was a lady standing to his right. She was wearing strange attire- a pink Yukata that fell to her thighs, with stockings underneath. In her right hand was a fan, and her left was clamped around the man's right hand. She had blue-black hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: Can anyone guess who these people are?)**

They were the only two people so far who seemed to not be bothered by my so called craze. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked rudely. I continued on with my act, my uneasiness growing by the second. Rei, however, cleared his throat cheerfully and said, "We were just going to take her outside for a few seconds to allow her to breath cool air, and then bring her back in."

"Permission granted?" The man asked, and I blinked in confusion.

"Hmm... is she going through another one of her episodes?" A voice said behind me, and I jumped twenty feet in the air. I turned around to see Defoko and Tei standing behind me, making the situation from bad to worse.

"Episodes? What episodes?" The man asked.

"She has these random phases where she just completely freaks out. Usually, after seeing something, or doing something, she will be okay. Permission gran-" Tei said, but was cut off by the women.

"She's faking," the women said softly, smirking behind her fan. Everyone glanced at her in confusion except for Rui and Rei, who exchanged mildly panicked looks.

"What do you mean, VY1?" Defoko asked.

"I've seen my fair share of people with mental problems, and she isn't one of them. Yuma, I suggest that you get her before she slips away," the women, VY1, apparently, continued.

"Really, Mizki? She must be one hell of an actress," the man, Yuma said.

"VY2... grab her," Tei said, and the Yuma rushed forward.

I easily dodged his attack, despite weeks of nonphysical activity. I stopped doing my facade- no point in it now- and both super officials stared at me in shock.

Suddenly, something came whizzing through the air, and I barely dodged by ducking down as fast as I could. A knife lay lodged right about my head. I looked around widely to see VY1, Mizki pulling her arm back, and another knife came from her sleeve. This time it nicked my ear, and I could feel blood coming out. It must have hurt, but I had too much adrenalin pumping through me to notice.

VY1, Yuma, surged forward, his katana out. I tried dodging, but he managed to cut the side of my stomach. "Orders, Defoko-sama? Tei-sama?"

"Get her," Defoko said softly, while Tei screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I hope that she wasn't serious. Yuma charged forward once again, but this time Rui and Rei stepped in front of me. He stopped in the middle of his charge, and stared at them in shock in confusion. His look was shared by the rest of the people around us- the guards, Defoko, Mizki, and Tei. "Y-You... what are you doing?" Tei asked.

"Helping Kagamine here escape, of course," Rei said evenly. "Now, we'll be going," he continued, and then made a move to knock out Yuma's Katana. Before he could, however, another knife came from the sleeve of Mizki's Yukata **(A/N: She reminds of me Mai, from Avatar the Last Airbender xD)**, and managed to graze Rei's hand. He pulled back instantly, and Yuma shot forward, his Katana aimed to Rei's stomach.

I grabbed a metal pole that was leaning against a wall, and rushed forward. I managed to stop Yuma's attack, but he was clearly a lot stronger. He cut the pipe in half.

Rui grabbed my arm, as well as Rei's hand, and began pulling us forward. We ran down several hallways, guards charging from left and right. Most of their attacks I managed to dodge, but some got a surprising punch or kick in. Soon enough, I had a fair amount of hits.

We made it to the exit, Rei hitting the guards aside, as Rui fumbled with the key scanning card. I hit as many people as I could, but I hadn't done any physical activity in months, making it quite hard on me. Eventually I was out of breath.

Rei grabbed me while I was in mid-punch, and pulled me outside into the cool night. I gasped despite myself- I hadn't seen anything outside in a long time. The moon, the trees swaying gently in the wind, everything seemed to take my breath away with it's beauty.

A beauty I wouldn't enjoy for long if I didn't get moving.

They pulled me to a white van, and then opened up the back doors. "Get in," Rui said, and then she and Rei circled around to the front. I quickly closed the doors behind me, and then looked at my surroundings. I was sitting in the trunk, as the van only had two seats in the very front. Guns and knives were tucked into a little corner, which I moved away from, and a medical kit was in another. "You can use that to clean your wounds. After you're done, pass it up here," Rei said as Rui speed out of the parking lot. Several vans chased after us.

I quickly cleaned my wounds, and then passed it up. Rui drove like a mad women, and I was thrown all over the place. "Grab a gun from their, Rin," Rui said without looking back. I looked anxiously at her.

"I-I don't w-want one," I said in a trembling voice.

"Do you know how to use one?" Rei asked while turning around to look at me. I nodded my head, my mouth dry. "Then what's the problem"

"I d-don't want t-to shot and p-possibly k-kill someone." Rui swerved right, and I went flying.

"We're entering the city," Rui called.

"Rin," Rei said gently. "You need to protect yourself." He held his hand up to stop my protests before they could even leave my mouth. "I know that you don't want to, so only use it if it is an emergency. Please." I nodded my head before gingerly picking one up. A rush of fear went through me, but a little part of me couldn't help but to feel... powerful, I guess.

Rui swerved again, and then yelled to us, "Traffic is too slow- they will catch up to us. We need to go through the alleys by foot. Okay?" Rei nodded his head grimly, and then got out of the car. He helped me out, and then we were off.

I ran, lungs burning, eyes watering, cursing myself for somehow not finding a way to exercise the last few months. My breaths soon came out in short wheezes, but I heard footsteps behind me, and continued on. They weren't too close to us, but they weren't too far.

A sudden shot rang through the night, and Rui screamed.

She fell to the ground, her breathing heavy, and Rei and I immediately stopped running. By the dim light, I could tell that that a bullet was lodged in her shoulder. Blood was everywhere. I swallowed as she screamed in pain once more. Guilt spread through me.

"R-Rei, what do we do?" I managed to get through the lump in my throat.

"Just... just go," Rui said through pained breaths. Rei nodded his head.

"Rin, go."

"But-"

"Go!" I began jogging, but stopped when I noticed Rei not coming with me. He was helping Rui to her feet, and then leaned her against the wall. He kissed her on the top of her head, screamed for me to go once more, and then closed his eyes, his nose buried in Rui's hair. Her breaths were shallow, but she still reached for Rei's hand.

"Rin... leave," Rui said said softly. I saw many figures approaching in the distance, and took off in the opposite direction, guilt almost completely swallowing me whole.

"Thank you two so much," I said while fighting back tears. The next time I looked back, they were surrounded my various guards of UTAU.

I raced through deserted alleyways, hoping the run into someone who could help. No such luck. Despite it being 2 or 3 in the morning, I had still been hoping that someone would be walking around.

I pushed on, ignoring my burning lungs and the pain in my legs. I managed to create some distance between the guards and myself, but I could still see them. My pants came out shorter and shorter, and desperate cries emerged from my throat. I turned into another alley, hoping to through them off, but no such luck.

Another shot was fired.

Burning pain spread through my left leg in a matter of seconds.

I screamed like nothing that I ever had before, and feel to the ground, holding my leg. Tears streamed down my face, as I awaited for the guards to come and take me. The pain intensified by each second. My knee was seriously screwed up- I could feel the bones in the wrong places. I tried to get up, and I managed to limp a few feet before falling once again. This time, I landed on my right leg, and twisted my ankle.

The pain overwhelmed me, and I slipped unconscious.

* * *

Tei's P.O.V

"Should we continue forward, m'am?" A stupid guard asked me.

"Ye- wait." I thought about it for a second. That shot looked like it had seriously affected her leg... if we left her there, she could die. "Permission denied. Head back to headquarters. We're done here." I ignored the murmurs of confusion, and began walking away. Eventually all the guards did the same, leaving the small girl alone in the alleyway. I smirked to myself.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A young women jogged in the cool morning air (it's 6 AM), as an elderly couple strolled by. All seemed calm. A man walked his dog, and several people were walking to the bus stop. The man with the dog rounded a corner and screamed.

The scream was one of agony and shock, and it broke through the silence of the morning.

The women raced over, the couple right behind her. They stared in shock at the body in front of them- one with hair filthy, breaths shallow. Blood was splattered all around her, with both of her legs in what looked like painful angles. Right below the person's left knee, there was a bigger mass of blood around it. The girl, 14 at most, was pale, and her eyes were closed- and then all called the police at the same time. As they waited, they couldn't help but to wonder if they were staring at a living person or a corpse.

* * *

**So, that's the end of it. I kinda hated writing this chapter... I dunno why. I just found my writing for this one pathetic, I guess. What were your thoughts? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO, EVERYONE! Um, sorry for the caps (I'm just hyper for some random reason). Anyways, a word about this chapter:**

**_If I get too many negative reviews, then I will rewrite it again. So, tell me your honest opinion_****.**** It kind of goes into the supernatural, I guess, so I'm not sure how people are going to feel about it.**

**That's about it, so here is the disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. **

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up to see bright lights shining down on my face. While climbing out of bed, I realized that I was in a hospital. I began slowly walking down the abounded hallways. Despite me only wearing a white hospital gown, and being barefoot, I wasn't cold at all. Everything was white- white walls, white lights, white doors, and so on.

I turned a few corners, with no apparent destination in my head- instead I walked quite gracefully, wondering why there appeared to be no one else here. I looked into another room to see an empty bed, with nothing else in it. Suddenly, an old man appeared on the bed, and I let out a small scream. I reached to open up the door, but pulled my hand away and continued walking.

Eventually I was looking down a hallway with no doors except for one at the very end of it. I was drawn to it, the way moths are drawn to light, and I began slowly drifting towards it. I began remembering all important people and all important events as I walked. I finally reached the door.

I was about to open it when a hand suddenly swatted my hand away.

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" I looked up to see a girl with green hair and red goggles standing in front of the door, her arms wide open. I tried to respond, only to find my throat swollen and hurting. I helplessly looked back at the girl, who just shrugged. "Cat got your tongue?" I blinked a response.

"Well, Rin, you shouldn't be opening up random doors like that." How does she know my name? "You could into sticky situations. Anyways, turn around." I opened up my mouth, and rasped out the word, "Why?"

"Why? Because, you have people waiting for you. My brother, your sister, your family, friends, and so on."

"H...How do you know so much about me?" My words came out in a funny voice. The girl shrugged a response once more.

"I just...do. Anyways, leave. Don't come back to this door, no matter what strikes you, okay?" I turned around, and did as she said.

**(A/N: So, that's the part I'm not sure about, and may delete if people don't like it, okay? More info at the end of the chappy)**

* * *

Neru P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. I was panting hard, for some reason, and I felt pain in my leg. _Rin, _I thought to myself, and a gasp erupted from my throat. I didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning, when the sun was raising.

* * *

I slurped up my noodles as Dell tried to engage me in a conversation. "So, what school do you go to?" He asked.

"Home school," I replied. We were currently eating at a small Ramen Bar.

"Really? You're lucky." I glared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's your prospective. You are the lucky one, getting to go to an actual school. There is nothing 'lucky' about my situation," I said angrily.

_"And the murder was arrested today by the police!" _My attention was caught by the news, on a TV that blared behind Dell.

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"I..." But, what could I say? Dell was speaking the truth. "I dunno," I finished lamely. "It's none of your business anyways."

He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "No need to be such a rude brat all the time, Neru. That tends to push people away."

_"Speaking of the police, apparently an 'interesting' discovery was made a few days ago."_

"Then, why are you still here?" He shrugged a response and I rolled my eyes.

"There you go again. Always rolling your eyes like that," Dell said while sticking his tongue out.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Thanks for the food. Bye." I got up before Dell could say another word, but of course Dell followed me out.

_"A girl was found-" _The rest of the news was cut off by me closing the restaurant door.

"So, what do you want to do now? Go to the zoo? Amusement park?" I just shook my head. We were walking in silence when suddenly my phone began ringing. It was Haku. "Hello, Haku."

"Neru! I have news."

"Really? Good or bad?"

"Both." I braced myself, fearing the bad news.

"Could I have the bad news first?"

"Well,they sort of go hand in hand. Anyways, we found Rin." My eyes widened, and tears began streaming out. Was that possible? Is this a dream? After months of waiting for her, she was here?

"What could be the bad news," I asked while wiping away my tears, but they wouldn't stop. Dell looked at me, and gave me a tissue. "Wait... is she... g-gone...?"

"No, she's alive. But barely. Come down to your families hospital on '789 Hospital Lane,' okay? Bye." I stared at the phone in my hand for several seconds.

Rin... she was here... alive...

What the hell am I standing here?

I sprinted in the direction I had to go in, and Dell quickly followed. "Hey, what's going on." I slowed down and came to a stop.

"R-Rin, she... she..." I couldn't seem to form a proper sentence. Yet, he seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"Where is she?" I told Dell the address. "Well, why are we just standing here?" He then proceeded to grab my hand and begin sprinting. I quickly ran up to his side, yet didn't let go of his hand. We reached in ten minutes. I raced to the reception desk, Dell right next to me. "Where is Rin Kagamine's room?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm unauthorized to give that information out," said the lady at the desk without even looking up.

"We-" Dell started, but I cut him off by raising my hand up. I then leaned forward, and said quietly, "I suggest you tell me her room number. Now. Before I rip your throat out."

"I-I-I'm no-"

"Oh, and did I mention that I kinda own this place, and can get you fired?"

"Room 213. Down the hall, to the right, and then take the elevator to the 3rd floor. Third door to your left." I speed off, Dell behind me. The elevator went to slow, I couldn't seem to move fast enough. Finally, we arrived, were a close group of friends were waiting outside of the door. Akaito, Haku, Luki, Meiko, my parents, and some others were all waiting outside.

"H-How... how is... Is she..." My mother just soundless moved out of the way for me to go into the room. I threw the door open and burst in.

There on the bed Rin laid. Her pulse was being read by one of those machines, and it looked okay. Her face and arms had bruises running up and down the sides of them, and I couldn't see the condition of her legs because they were covered by a blanket. She had bandages wrapped around her head, and her eyes were closed.

I raced forward and threw my arms around her, a chocked sob emerging from my throat. "Neru, hon, she isn't going to wake up for a while now. She's in a coma, but the doctor's don't think it'll last for too long," my father said from the door.

"W-Will she have a-amnesia?"

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. Like in an anime, or something?"

"...Um, no. It's not exactly like that in real life. **(A/N: But this is a fanfiction!)** Anyways, don't move her body around too much. You can sit there though, I'll go get you a chair. Also, the doctor will be out in a minute with the official status of her." He left, and I leaned my head onto Rin's forehead, my tears dripping onto her face. A million emotions surged through me, the biggest one being relief that my best friend was back.

"Hey, are you okay," Dell asked kindly from behind me. I spun around and threw myself onto him, ignoring the fact that everyone was watching from outside. He caught me easily, but asked in a confused voice, "Neru... you okay?"

"Sorry for being such a bitch," I said feebly. "I just-"

"Don't worry! I like my girls being bitchy," Dell said with a laugh.

"Seriously, thank you for putting up with me for all of these weeks. You can leave now, since I'm sure you have something to be doing. I'll call you if Rin wakes up- I want you to meet her. Well, if you want to, of course."

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want." I pulled back and looked him in his eyes. Hm... I never knew how beautiful red eyes are. You would think them to be creepy, but they aren't at all. "No, you can go. But... would you call me sometime? I would like to know more about you," I asked shyly. He smiled at me and left.

I turned back to Rin, when I realized something. "Did anyone call Len?" No one nodded or said 'Yes.' "Oh... he should probably know. I'll call him right now."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"L-Len," I heard a feeble voice say over the phone.

"Neru, is that you? How did you get my phone number?" I asked.

"I hacked into the government's system and found your number under your listing. Anyways, that isn't important right now. We found her."

My phone fell from my hand to the ground, and I followed it, dropping onto my knees in shock. "Len? Len, you there? Len?" I heard Neru call, but I couldn't process anything.

_Rin._

_Rin_... she's back.

I quickly picked my phone up. _RinRinRin. _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ Rin. _Neru gave me the address, and I quickly got into a cab, barking out where I needed to go. _Rin. _"Could you hurry?! It's an emergency."

"Shut up," the cab driver said grumpily, and I cursed to myself. _Rin._ When I arrived, I ran out without paying the taxi driver, and quickly barged into the hospital. "Rin Kagamine, which room?"

"I'm authorized to give out that information."

"You better as hell tell me, or else."

"O-Or else what?" The lady asked. I leaned forward, looking her in the eye, not blinking once. "You wanna try me."

"Room 213." I left the lady, who mumbled something like "2nd time today." The cab driver came in demanding for his money but I ignored him. I ignored the elevator and raced up the stairs, which marked which rooms where on each story. When I got to the right floor, I quickly turned, ignoring the doctor and nurses protests of how I wasn't supposed to be running.

At the end of the hall (the stairs are farther away then the elevators) was a cluster of people standing outside of the doorway. As I neared them, I saw that it was Rin's family. Ignoring them, I threw the door open, and raced in.

She laid on the bed, covered in wounds and bruises. Anger and relief both flared inside of me, and I quickly ran to her side, ignoring Neru's surprised cry.

Rin.

I took her hand, and gave it a kiss, my tears spilling onto her hand. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven, and she looked like a wreck, but I didn't care. This was Rin...

A doctor stepped into the room, and I moved to the otherside of the bed, so that everyone could see Rin. "I have both good and bad news. I will give you the good news first," he said as Rin's family came into the small room.

"She is going to live." A sigh of relief escaped from the room. "In what condition, I can't say. It looks as though her muscles are extremely weak, and she tore several of them somehow. Her right lung was damaged, which will affect her breathing, and she broke 2 ribs. She also broke her right ankle, and the bruises and cuts are going to leave scars. She has a slight concussion, and will probably stay in a coma for a short amount of time. Both of her arms, though weak, are still intact. She should be able to recover from everything except..." He trailed off, allowing us to absorb the news.

"Except?" Rinto asked.

"Her left leg. Rin appears to have been shot in the back of the knee, shattering it. Normally, one would be able to recover and walk with a cane or crutch, but it appears that she ran, or possibly walked after she had been shot, making it several times worse. Add that to to the injuries she had already sustained, we aren't sure if... if she will be able to probably walk, let alone run ever again." Shocked silence. "Anyways, the papers are here for you to sign. I need to go and check up on my other patients. If anything happens, just tell a nurse, and she will know where to find me." He left, and the room fell silent once more.

"N-No way in h-hell," I said after a pretty long period of time. "This is R-Rin we are talking about."

"Yeah, she'll be fine after some physical therapy. She'll be fine... she'll be fine," Neru said, continuously repeating it to comfort herself more than others. Yet, deep inside of myself, I wasn't really sure what to think.

Lenka burst into tears, and excused herself from the room. "Um... w-we should go for now-" Rinto started.

"NO," Neru and I both screamed.

"Okay, well I'm going to go with your mother home to go and think... you two stay here. If anyone asks, just say that you are with me." He left the room, clearly shaken. I took Neru's chair and held onto Rin's hand as Neru climbed into the bed on the other. We stayed there, in silence, for many hours.

* * *

*Time Skip: 2 weeks later*

"Len," a hushed voice said.

"Go away, Dad. I needa wait... Rin..."

"Len," the voice said again.

"Shut up."

"Len," the voice continued, and I finally got up in frustration. "Would you stop that? I-"

And I found myself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of Rin Kagamine.

I gasped, and then stared at her in shock. "Hello, Len. How's life going?" I gaped at her. "I appear to be in a place I'm unaware of. Where are you?" She continued. "Oh, looky. It's Neru-" I silenced her by pushing my lips onto hers.

Bliss and warmth overtook me for what seemed to be the first time in weeks.

I pulled away reluctantly and took her hands. "You idiot. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She just shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"RIN!" Neru woke up and somewhat tackled Rin with a hug. "Y-You woke up! What time is it?"

"3:23 in the morning. Quite early for my taste, but I guess it'll have to do," Rin joked.

"Don't you dare laugh when I was about to kill myself with worry over you," I said gruffly, but I gave her a quick kiss on the check, and then on the lips.

"Where were you sleeping, Len?" Rin asked. I motioned towards the chair. "I've been sleeping in this chair for nearly a full 2 weeks now. Neru slept in the bed next to you, and I'm soooooore." Rin threw her arms around me, and I laughed. At this point both Neru and Rin were crying, while I was about to.

"I'll go see if I can find a nurse. Len... Len, don't rape her, or something please," Neru said while exiting the room. I pretended to be deeply hurt, and then turned to Rin, and sat down next to her.

"I believe that I have a few things that belong to you," I said, and then attempted to take her necklace off only to have it caught in my hair. I mumbled a few colorful words under my breath as Rin laughed. "Turn," she said, and I did as she said. Her fingers gently touched my hair, and I shivered slightly to myself. Electricity pulsed through me, as corny as it sounds.

Rin finally got it out, and passed it to me before turning her head. I put it on her, and then gently spun her around while pulling my own necklace out. "Well, look at that. We match again. I feel complete," I say.

"Well, maybe not entirely. I feel like crap right now, and not the good kind."

"There's a good kind?"

"Um..." I playfully rolled my eyes, and then gave her a kiss on her forehead, but I didn't move my head away. "You honestly know how to worry your boyfriend, don't you?" I murmured to her.

"It's quite entertaining, actually," Rin said jokingly.

"Sadistic freak."

"You think _I'm _a sadistic freak? Try meeting Tei Sukone, and then tell me how much your feelings change."

* * *

**Okay, yes, a terrible place to end the chapter, but I haven't started my homework yet, and it's around 10 (oops). **

**Anyways, the matter at hand- how did you feel about the first part of the chapter of Rin's P.O.V? And, this entire chapter in general since I suck at describing feelings and fluff? How do you feel about Rin not being able to use her left leg? How do you think she will react?**

**Yeah, I have too many questions. I would REALLY appreciate if you (my readers) answered in either a review or PM. And, review in general! Now, off to do a boat load of homework...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ohayo (it's morning were I live... AND SPRING BREAK! WHOOP!) everyone! Another chapter finally completed ^_^ And, this story is almost done... Me thinks 3 more chapters and an epilogue... **

**OH, AND GUESS WHAT?! KAITO WENT LIVE! Him and Meiko both did, and for his first song, he dueted with Miku. AWESOMENESS! (And, in your face, KaiMei fans :P He didn't duet with Meiko once)**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I do not, not, not own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Oy, blondies," I said to Neru and Len. We were currently waiting for my parents to come to the hospital, as well as the doctor. They turned to look at me. "Help me up. I don't feel like sitting in this bed any longer than I have to." Instead of cheerfully saying, "Yes, Rin," they both exchanged worried looks.

Worried looks?

Why do I get a bad feeling?

"Perhaps you should wait, Rin," Len said nervously, and Neru nodded her head in agreement.

"What's up?"

"What?"

"What happened? Why am I forbidden to walk?" Suddenly a horrible thought reached my head.

I couldn't feel my left leg.

Well, I can, but it's not the way it's supposed to be. I tried raising it, and nothing happened. Leaning forward, I felt through the blankets to make sure that it was still there. It was, but why can't I properly feel it?

"Rin..." Len said softly. I turned to look at him, panic rising up.

"My leg... what happened to my leg?" All the joy of seeing my two best friends evaporated in seconds.

"You... You may never walk properly again. Well, I guess you can, but it's going to be with a limp, and it may take a very long time for it to recover." I began laughing as tears welled by in my eyes. Hysteria built.

"T-That isn't possible, right?" I pulled on Len's shirt, tears still falling. "N-No, that i-isn't true."

"Rin," Neru said gently, as I slumped back into the bed. She reached forward, as if to take my hand, but I swat her hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME," I screamed in between tears. I pulled my legs... leg forward so that I could cry into my knee. My right leg rose, my left just stayed there. When I moved around, I felt sharp pain in my side, and pain just about every where, but I didn't really care.

My leg.

It's gone.

A sob came from my throat, and I covered my ears with my hands. This is just a nightmare, Rin.

A nightmare.

No need to worry- you'll wake up and everything will be fine.

And yet, I knew that wasn't true.

Hands gently removed my hands from my ears, and took them into theirs. I looked away, still crying, but the hand took my chin and forced me to look at him. "Rin," Len said in a quiet voice, and I looked up at him. "Even if your leg isn't... right, anymore, your family still loves you, as well as all of your friends. Me, too. I love you." I stared at him, tears still falling. "No matter what, we will all still love you, okay?" I nodded, touched by his words.

But love won't make my leg work properly.

* * *

*Time Skip: Two Days Later*

I'm still in a state of depression, but I guess I'm becoming better. Physically. My ribs are starting to heal, my bruises starting to fade, but on the inside I still felt broken.

I can feel them watching me.

Watching, waiting for me to crack once again, to see how long it will take before I fall completely in the pit of depression. If I'm not their already. Nurses, doctors, my parents, Luki, Meiko, even Neru. They have no idea how we are going to overcome this, and frankly, neither do I.

Len doesn't watch.

For some strange reason, he thinks that I'm strong enough to beat his, to somehow one day get back on my feet and start dancing around with him. Or something. But, as I lay in the hospital bed, all I can think about is Defoko's words that she had said.

_"Don't love that boy so much. All he is after is your money. As soon as they get it, they will leave you alone with a child. I know from experience. He is just using you."_

It's not that hard to believe. I am a cripple now, so why would he stick around for any other reason?

"Rin!" I hear a voice say from the door, and I look up to see Len and Neru, along with this boy that I recognize to be Dell Honne from my class. Neru slides into the bed with me, and Dell and Len take a seat next to my bed.

"Who's this?" I ask, while faking a smile. As if I don't know.

"Um, I'm Dell. Dell Honne. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagamine-san," he introduces politely. I nod my head, but study him carefully. Is he like Len, using Neru for our money?

"You can call me Rin, I guess. I'm taking that your Neru's boyfriend?" I mean to sound cheerful, my voice is bitter, my words with a harsh edge.

"Are you okay?" Neru asks, and I shake my head.

"Sorry, Dell... I'm just not in the mood for visitors. Maybe some other day?" He takes my hint and stands up, bids me goodbye, and leaves. Neru follows him, after sending me a look. Len stays, and I curse to myself.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I don't reply. He extends his hand, as if to stroke my hair, but I swat his hand away. Len gapes at me, his expression unreadable. Anger? Confusion? Sadness?

"I... I just don't want to be touched by anyone." Especially not you.

I avoid looking him in the eye, avoid looking at the shocked and hurt look in his eyes. I feel queasy, and I just want him to go away, for everyone to just leave. "Rin, please tell me what's wrong," Len begs.

"Don't wanna."

"Rin-"

"Leave me alone, Len," I say, and turn to look out the window. Or, turn as well as someone can with a messed up leg. He takes my shoulders and turns me around, forcing me to look at him. "Why are you being like that? Why are you ignoring me, and pretending to be asleep every time I come to see you? Why are you suddenly not allowing me to touch you?" He's getting really angry.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Hm, I don't know... Maybe because you lead me to believe that you really do love me, but you're just actually after my money. Well, take it. I don't give a damn about it anyways." All the anger evaporates in a second. The expression on his face tells me that I was wrong.

Way off.

That I went way too far.

He stares at me for way too long, and I squirm under his gaze. "Y-You..." He trails off and stares at me for several more minutes. "You actually think that?" I don't reply. The look in Len's eyes... if I ever hurt him before, it's nothing compared to this. "I don't know... I don't know how to convince you otherwise, but that isn't true. I haven't ever, not once, thought about about your money, or taking it. It never even occurred to me. Never."

"Defoko said that people would only use me. That's what happened to her."

"Whoever did that to her isn't me."

"I'm a gimp."

"I don't give a shit."

"I tend to say stupid things, and hurt people around me."

"You don't say?" He pulls me close, so close that our lips are only a few centimeters away from each others. "Listen, I love you for you. Not for your money, or for your dad's businesses, or for whatever. I wouldn't care if I never got a single cent from you, as I long as I have _you. _When we are married, and have 3 kids, then you can lock it all up, or leave it to them, and not give me any of it. I don't care."

"You want to get married and have 3 kids?"

"You don't?" I blush as my response. "Well, we are defiantly going to have twins. One boy and one girl," Len says.

"You can't control that."

"Then," Len continues, ignoring me. "We are going to have another girl. I want all of my children to take after you-"

"We look almost exactly the same," I say, but he still ignores me.

"-So that I will get to see a bunch of cute little Rin's running around. I think that I want to name the little girl Gumi, if that's okay with you. You can choose the twin's names."

"...How about Rui and Rei?" I asked, ignoring the fact that we were planning this when we are only 14. My heart gave a pang as I thought of my two friends. Neither had been heard from, although my dad was still searching for them. I just prayed that they were okay, not dead.

"That's perfect," Len said, bringing me back to the present. "Rui, Rei, and Gumi."

* * *

*Time Skip: One Week Later*

I had considerably improved my mood after talking to Len. Everyone noticed, and everyone was relieved. When Dell came to visit again, I treated him properly. Apparently Neru and Dell _had _gotten together, after I woke up from my coma. I wasn't really sure what to make of him- he was a street lord, after all- but he seemed to really like Neru.

I began moving around in wheelchairs, testing out my right leg, but not my left. Every day Len would race me around the hospital, while being chased by several nurses. It was actually really fun.

"Rin, great news," my dad said one day while sprinting into my hospital room. "I just got off the phone with this therapist man in France. He says that after a short while, he can get your leg working in no time!"

"What?! That's great!" It was! I would move again! I would actually walk, and maybe run.

"Yup! So, after staying with him for some time, if you continue therapy here, it may seem like you were never injured at all!"

"Wait... what do you mean by staying with him?" I asked, not sure if I liked where this was going.

"Congrats! You're going to France! You won't be staying with the actual doctor himself- by the way, his name is Kiyoteru- but you will be staying with Luki and his family, and studying abroad," my dad said happily.

"For how long," I said, not as happy as I was two minutes ago.

"Two years!"

"T-TWO YEARS?! When you said a short about of time, I thought two months, Dad! By the time I come back, it's going to be my senior year!"

"That is really fast, actually. For therapy. I'm sure that you will be fine."

"But... What about Neru and Len?"

"Neru can go with you. Len... I guess that you will be having a long distance relationship for sometime." I gaped at him.

"B-But-"

"Rin, this is a chance for you to be able to use your leg again. This may be your _only_ chance. I know that you don't want to spend that much time away from Len, but sometimes you just gotta make scarifies." I nodded my head numbly, knowing that he was right.

"Thanks for finding this for me, Dad," I said, my voice filled with emotion. I was extremely thankful... He was giving me the chance to walk again. "When will I be leaving?"

"In two weeks. Everything has already been arranged, so don't worry about it, alrighty?" I nodded my head.

"Dad? When we come back... I want Neru and I to go to school. I mean without disguises, without wigs, without anything. Just the two of us, for one year. It's our senior year, so you can't say no," I said quickly.

"I'll... I say... yes, I guess, but we need to talk about it." I grinned widely. It was a start.

* * *

*Time Skip: Two Weeks Later*

Neru stood beside my wheelchair as my dad slowly pushed me through the crowded airport. We checked in, and then stood (well, I sat) to the side. Luki was already inside of the airport, waiting for us. Dell stood here with us, and I'm not exactly sure where Len was. "Well, this is goodbye. Please, please, please don't get yourselves kidnapped again. Or something like that. Stay safe. Don't use too much toothpaste! Don't blow all of the money in one place- several places is okay, but one isn't allowed! And..." My father continued his long rant, obviously nervous of us leaving, and my mother stepped forward.

"Make sure not to push yourself, okay? I want you both to be safe. Your father and I love you, so make sure to remember that. Call us when you get their, okay?" I nodded my head, and my mother leaned down to give me a hug.

"And the potatoes! Don't forget that potatoes must be-" My father continued his rant as he hugged me. Dell took Neru too a small corner, where they said their goodbyes. I scanned the airport crowds, wondering where the heck Len was.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered in my ear, and I flew forward. Had I not been strapped in it, I would have fallen out of my wheelchair.

"Len, what the heck? Where the hell have you been?" Len just laughed at me, and walked to that he was facing me in front of my wheelchair. My mother dragged my (now crying on how both his little girls are dating) father away, leaving us alone. Well, not alone alone, since there were hundreds of people around us, but still alone. Yeah.

Len went down onto one knee, so that he was level to my face, and took my hands in his. I tried to smile, but my face felt numb and stiff. I didn't want to leave him again. "Don't worry, okay? I'll save up money to visit you, and we can talk every night, and we can send emails and stuff," Len said as if seeing through all my worries. I nodded my head numbly.

"I just... I dunno, I'm... I'm just going to miss you a lot," I said lamely.

"As I with you."

"You better as hell not hook up with any girls. Or else," I said fiercely.

"You better not hook up with any guys. And, just to show them that you're taken..." He slipped something on _that_ finger on my left hand. It was a ring. "It's... it's not an engagement ring, or anything. It's just a promise ring." Len showed me his hand, and he had a matching ring on it. "I figured that it would be okay to buy this, and give it to you." I nodded my head, wishing that I could properly hug him.

Damn leg.

"Rin, you need to get going," my mother yelled. "Neru, you too!" I sighed and looked at Len. He leaned in and kissed me his goodbye. We stayed like that for about a minute when my mother said that I had to leave. "Bye, Rin."

"Goodbye, Len." And then we were off.

* * *

**Phew! End of whatever chapter this is! What were your thoughts about this chappy? I wasn't really sure how I felt about this one... it was kinda fun to write, I guess, especially the ending with Len, but it's so hard to describe Rin's feelings when she figured out about her leg -.- Stupid Rin. Well, stupid me, I guess, for doing all of this, and creating this mess... yeah...**

**Anyways, you should review, because the author (aka, ME) worked hard to write this (even though I didn't edit... cause I'm too lazy). Um, just review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! :DDDDDDDDDDD (sorry, I'm just super happy). I hope to get to 200 with this chapter. Or more, ya know. 210? 205?**

**Anyways, a note about this chapter: Um, it's most dialogue of some sort, and yes, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Sorry.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Len?"

"Rin! How are you? How's therapy? Are you walking yet?"

"Um, I'm fine. No, I'm not walking yet since I landed yesterday, stupid. Anyways, I meet Kiyo-"

"'Kiyo'? You just meet this man and you have a nickname for him?! That's it, I'm coming down to France right now."

"He's married."

"Nevermind then."

"Not to mention that he's around 29."

"Ew."

"Exactly. Anyways, I meet Kiyo and his family. He has a wife named Lily, who is really pretty, and a little girl named Yuki, who is just the cutest thing ever. So that's all. How is everything on your end?"

"Um, Dell and I have been hanging around, since we both miss you and Neru. I think that he's now kinda apart of the 'group' of friends we have."

"I have to go, Len. Luki's calling me to go to dinner."

"WHAT?! LUKI?! HE'S THERE?!"

"Um, yeah. This is kinda his house, since he's kinda French, and his family kinda lives right next to Kiyo."

"YOU... You stay away from him, okay?"

"How? We're living together. Anyways, got to go. Bye!"

"Wait-"

_Click._

* * *

_Dear Len,_

_I am currently sending you a letter. Yes, an actual, handwritten letter. I haven't done this in years, but it's actually pretty fun, I guess. I pushed Neru to send one as well. Oh, her letter's in here as well, and you need to give it to Dell. Therapy's been okay, but I don't think that I've made much progress. I know what you are going to say: "IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK, RIN, DON'T WORRY," but I can't help to feel like I want to walk already. Kiyo says that we can't rush anything, yet, or else I may have no chance of ever walking again, so I can't really do anything about it. I've been falling back into depression, though. I just wish my leg would work again. Sorry for complaining so much. How's life over there?_

_-Rin_

**Dell,**

**Hi. Life sucks, and I'm bored. Oh, and Rin forced me to send this. So, how's everyone there? How's you gang?**

**Neru**

.

.

.

.

_Dear Rin, _

_Yes, I guess that you were sending a handwritten letter. You were right: if it's only been a week, you shouldn't expect that you will suddenly get up and start dancing around. No offense. Don't fall back into depression, otherwise you'll make me depressed as well! Anyways, I guess from our telepathy that I set up in your brain when you weren't looking that you really miss me, right? I miss you . Oh, and stay away from Luki! Um, everyone's okay here. A lot of people are wondering were Rin Akita went and why she disappeared off the face of the planet. I don't mean to be mean, but I don't really think that they mind that you are gone. I have to go, but make sure to reply. Call you tonight (although you won't get the letter in time to know that). Oh, and stay away from Luki! Did I already say that? Well, I meant it!_

_-Len_

**Neru, **

**Yeah, life does kinda suck, but I do have good news! Well, I think it's good, unless you think it's not good, cause then it's bad. Anyways, you know your bodyguard Haku? Turns out she's like my long-lost older sister! I wanted her to change her last name to my families, but she said that she was getting married, and was going to change her last name then, so their was no point. She's marrying that bastard, Akaito, and is changing her last name to "Shion" (ew!) Can you imagine? Haku Shion? Although, I like the dude's red eyes. The gangs all good, and they miss you. Same as always, I guess. How's Rin? How are you, more importantly? (Don't tell Rin I said that)**

**Dell**

.

.

.

.

_Dear Len, _

_Well, I felt some sort of... well, I felt something in my left leg today! We were in the middle of doing exercises, and I felt this sharp pain in my left leg. It lasted for about a second or two, but that's apparently progress! YOU MADE A TELAPATHIC CONNECTION WITHOUT TELLING ME?! It's kinda cool, BUT BOY YOU ARE SO DEAD! That's fine, I don't care what people think about me anyways. Why do you want me to stay away from Luki so badly?_

_-Rin_

**Dell**

**I'll text you my answer. Writing takes too much time. **

**Neru. **

* * *

"RIN! CONGRATULATION ON IT BEING THREE MONTHS IN THERAPY!"

"Wow, you're loud, Len. Anyways, THANKS!"

"That's great-" Len was suddenly cut off when he heard a voice in the background say 'You look quite amazing today, Rin.' "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Who was who?"

"That person who said you look 'amazing' tonight?"

"Um, Luki."

"I told you to stay away from him!"

"Yeah, but you never said why."

"Rin... Are you still wearing your ring?"

"What? Of course!"

"So, the entire world, Luki included, knows that you belong to me, correct?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, good. How long can you stay on the phone for?"

"For about three more seconds. We're going to this really fancy restaurant, to celebrate it being three months and all."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hello, Rin! How was your day?"

"L-Len..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Luki... he just..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?!"

"He... he confessed his undying love to me, and then forced a kiss onto me." There was several moments of silence and then loud movements. "What? What's going on? Len?"

"I'M COMING TO FRANCE TO KICK THAT FREAKIN IDIOT'S ASS!"

"Len, you don't need to do that. I just... I just felt really gross, and wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, I need to come! What do you mean by gross?"Like... I dunno, I just feel like my mouth's really unclean, or something. I tried washing it, but nothing seemed to work."

"..."

"..."

"...Rin, I'm sorry. I just want you to know... I miss you a lot. I really do."

"I know, same. I'll see you in a year and a half, though. Since we passed sixth months. And, hey, maybe you can visit sometime, or something. I don't know..."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the doorbell of the Megurine Estate rang. Neru got up and got it, and then screamed, "DAD! MOM!" Rin wheeled her wheelchair to the entrance of the foyer to see that there were her parents in all of their glory. They had visited several times before, but Rin was still happy that they would make it for the holidays. Neru embraced her parents, and they leaned down to give Rin a hug. Luki's family did the same, and Rin carefully wheeled her wheel chair around so that she wasn't in anyone's way.

"Well, it's great to see everyone like this again. And, I hope that you don't mind the sudden visit," Rinto said.

"No, not at all," Luki's father replied.

"Um, before we start anything, I just want to give Rin her early Christmas gift," Lenka said, and Rinto nodded. They both had big smiles on their faces, and Rin stared at them in weariness and confusion.

"Why do I not like were this is going?"

"Why do I get the feeling you will like this?" rinto quickly retorted. Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dad. So, what is it?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Suddenly Len Megpoid and his father walked into the foyer. "...Maybe your boyfriend and his family?"

Silence.

After months of not seeing each other, the couple stared at each other for who knows how long. Neru then awkwardly cleared her tongue, and Rin sprang forward on her right foot, carefully balancing to make sure that she didn't land on her left. Len caught her for balance, and then held each other in long hug.

"Ow, ow, OW! I need to sit back down, sorry," Rin said, and then sunk back into her wheelchair. Len shrugged, a goofy grin on his face. "It was a good hug while it lasted," he said while ignoring the glares coming from Luki or the gasps from his father as he studied the area.

"Just wondering, but should you have done that?" Len asked the girl who was sitting down.

"Um, probably not. Whoops, I feel so bad," Rin said so sarcastically. "Anyways, it was worth it. And, by the way, I can kinda move my left leg now. Just the bottom half, but I can," Rin said while demonstrating.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Yup, I know I am. But I can only do it for about half a minute," Rin said with a sheepish face. "Not much, but it's improving!"

They spent the rest of the night together, neither of them really listening or paying attention to anyone else around them. Rin feel asleep in her bed with Len holding her hand on the chair next to her.

Around two in the morning, Len suddenly got up, and then went downstairs to get a glass of water. He noticed that it had began snowing in the middle of the night, and went outside to take a better took. To his surprise, there stood Luki, who stared up at the sky with transfixed expression. Anger boiled in him, and he ran forward and punched Luki in the face. He punched Luki so hard that Luki fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Luki asked.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend and thinking that you could could away with it, jerk," Len yelled angrily. "Just remember, she's _mine."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already. I only told her my feelings because I'm engaged now," Luki said while extending his hand and showing Len the ring.

"What?"

"It's arranged. I guess the suitor's nice and all, and I like her a lot. Like, really big."

"Then why would you tell Rin that you loved her?"

"Because I needed her to know before I could on. Gakuko is great and all, but I still liked Rin a little, so I needed to get her feelings out of the way," Luki explained while taking some of the snow and pressing it up against his cheek to nurse the wound.

"Well... congrats, I guess. I hope we can be friends, too...?" Len said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just leave so that I can think about my life in peace." Len did so, as it was getting too awkward, and then ran upstairs only to realize that he had never figured out which room was his on the account that he was too busy with Rin. _Oh well, _he thought mischievously. _I have no choice but to go to Rin's room. _

He quietly walked to Rin's room, and then woke her up gently. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Scoot over," Len asked quietly.

"WHA-mmmm!" The 'mmmmm'ing was caused by Len pressing his hand against her mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up?" Rin shook her head, and Len removed his hand. "Anyways, I don't know which room is mine, so I need to squeeze in with you. Is that okay?"

"No. You can sleep on the floor if you want." Len sat on the floor, and began to shiver.

"Rin, it's s-so c-cold! Let me in!"

"No."

"D-Dying!"

"Len?"

"I'm dead."

"Fine! Fine, fine, come up here!" Len sprang up, much unlike a dead man, and then quickly went under the covers. "Now, just stay on your side of the-" Before Rin could even finish the sentence, Len trapped her in his arms, careful to avoid hurting her left leg, and then buried his nose into her hair. "Len! No, Len, no! Bad, Len! Len, off!"

"Don't wanna."

"Len!"

"Oh, come on," Len said gently while reaching over and taking hold her hand. "You are so not against this, Rin," he said mischievously. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too!"

* * *

**To: Rin Kagamine**

**From: Len Megpoid.**

**Time: 3:00 A.M**

**I wanna be back in France.**

_To: Len _

_From: Rin_

_Time: 3:01 A.M_

_Why aren't you asleep? Isn't it early in the morning there?_ **(A/N: Remember the time difference, young children!)**

**To: Rin**

**From: Len**

**time: 3:03 A.M**

**Yeah, it is. I just couldn't stop thinking about you.**

_To: Len_

_From: Rin_

_Time: 3:05 A.M_

_Go back to sleep _

* * *

"LEN! LEN MEGPOID!"

"Yes, Rin Kagamine?"

"I WALKED TODAY! I WALKED, I WALKED!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S AMAZING! OH MY GOSH, AMAZING!"

"YES, I KNOW IT IS! IT WAS ONLY A FEW STEPS, BUT I DID! MY GOSH, I DID! I WALKED! I WALKED!"

* * *

"Only half a year left, right?"

"Yes... half a year until I'm home again. I can't believe it."

"So, how's therapy. Last time I checked in, you could walk across the room."

"Well, I tried the treadmill today. I only went onto 2, but I could walk at that pace for at least 20 minutes!"

"That's amazing, Rin."

"Yes... It's so weird, how I took me moving for granted before all this happened... Now, even walking fills me with so much pride. It's so weird, I guess."

"Well, you did amazing, Rin."

"Thank you, Len. For everything that you have ever done for me, and for everything that you will. I just wanted to say that."

* * *

"Hello, Len Megpoid speaking. Who's calling, please?"

"...Seven days."

"What?! I didn't even watch the video! (*) I don't want to die! Please don't come after me, scary Ring-Lady!"

"What? No, no! I meant I'm coming home in a week."

* * *

**(*) Okay, that was reference to the 'scary' movie "The Ring." It's like, if you watch this video, then you will die in seven days. After you watch the video, you get this call with a person saying "Seven Days" on the other day...**

**Anyways, that's the end of that chapter! You like? Please review! I'm only going to update when I get up to... 205 reviews, okay! (please don't hate me)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! I have several "super" important things to announce! 1.) I WENT OVER MY GOAL OF 205 REVIEWS (206) THANK YOU, MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE Y'ALL! 2.) I'M GOING TO AN ANIME CONVENTION! SO EXCITED! **

**3.) (and the one most relevant to the actual story, so it get's it own paragraph) This is the last chapter of "Hidden" besides the Epilogue :') THANK YOU, ALL OF MY READERS (especially the reviewers!) That's it, so here is the disclaimer for the last time:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"OHIYO," My teacher screamed to the class.

"...Ohiyo," a few people responded, much to my teacher's disappointment.

My teacher this year is _crazy. _And, when I say crazy, I mean worse than Meiko (and that's saying something). For one thing, she tells us to either call her "96," "Neko," or "96Neko." **(A/N: I LOVE 96NEKO-CHAN! SHE'S AWESOME! :D) **She has lot's of piercings, a tattoo (of the number 96) on her left shoulder, and always were's this cat-like jacket to school (the jackets pretty cool, though). She only wears black, white, and red, and also only wears combat boots. Finally, Neko has blonde hair and this piercing red eyes...

Crazy, right?

But, she's still really cool and nice.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" My eyes locked with Piko, and I we both rolled them at the same time. We're, not pre-schoolers.

"OHIYO, NEKO-CHAN!" This time many people responded, Miku, Kaito, and Miki being one of them. Those idiots... have they no pride?!

Not much had happened in the last two years. Miku and Kaito began dating, much to their parents anger (their parents hate each other). We would always go on triple dates- them being one couple, Miki and Piko being another, and... Dell and I being a the last.

We aren't dating, nor are we gay. We are both perfectly happy with our girlfriends, and Dell and I are just friends. It's just the "Sadistic Couple" (also known as Miku and Kaito) always laughed at us, and called us that.

I missed Rin way too much. She was all I basically thought about.

AND SHE'S GOING TO BE HOME IN ONE WEEK! ONE! I'm not sure if I can survive the wait, though...

"Well, it's nice to see you're alive! Anyways, exciting news today..." I tuned her out, as I usually did, and my thoughts drifted to Rin, as they usually do. "...So, come on in you two." You two? Were some guests coming to our room today? The door opened...

And in waltzed Rin Kagamine, dressed as Rin Akita.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Yes, I did sort of spin into the room.

Don't ask; I was just in one of my moods.

"Is that Rin Akita?" They said my name with disgust.

"That girl who disappeared? Ew, why is she back? It was better when she was gone!" Instead of looking down, I looked confidently ahead. My confidence evaporated in a second when I tripped over myself.

And then I just _had_ to land on my left leg, and making a 'great' first impression by screaming "DAMNIT!" in front of the entire class. Now, I can walk and jog on my leg, but I still got random pains if I did something weird to it.

It doesn't even feel like I'm talking about my own leg.

I straightened up, as Neru crashed into me. Of course she would since she was rapidly texting away on her phone. "Urg... Neesan, stop crashing into me."

"I'm not crashing into you! You are crashing into me! Maybe if you bothered looking were you were going instead of at that stupid phone, then maybe this could have been avoided!" A shadow suddenly covered the light. "Sorry, Sensei," I said without looking up. "We um... should we try this again?"

"I'm _not _Neko." That voice. My head shot up, and I found myself looking into the cool eyes of Len Kagamine.

"L-Len! Hello, nice to-" He cut me off my leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I fell to the ground in shock, landing quite hard on my butt, which ended the kiss. "Len, we are in front of the class! And, they don't know-" I frantically said as I scooted back on my butt.

"Don't care," was his simple response as trapped me with his own body. His hand went right next to my knee, and he leaned in even closer.

"Well, I don't care if you don't care, but I do care, so don't rape the new student as soon as she get's here, okay? And yes, I just overused the word 'care,' but who... um, who cares?" I looked up to see the... unusual teacher standing right about the two of us. She then proceeded to drop a stack of textbooks onto Len (they all missed me somehow), and he crumpled to the ground. "Now go back to your desk." Len dragged himself back.

I surveyed the room, glad to see that I recognized everyone's face. Payback would be better with more people who caused me pain.

Remember the request I had asked my father? He allowed it. Neru and I were allowed to go to school as 'normal' students- no disguises, guards, or anything of the sort. Well, I was wearing my Rin Akita disguise, but I had my reasons.

"So, I'm your teacher! You can call me 96, Neko, Neko-chan, 96-chan, 96Neko, 96Neko-chan, 96-Sama-" The teacher went on a long rant on what we could call her. "Oh, but you are FORBIDDEN to call me 'Sensei.' Deal?" What teacher doesn't want to be called teacher?! "Anyways, why don't you two introduce yourselves."

I blushed, and then rose, while dusting imaginary dust off myself. "Um, sorry about... that, I guess. Boys have weird hormones?" Miku and Kaito burst out laugh, and my blush became even worse.

"Good one, Ri-"

"Let me introduce myself before I use my name! Or, better yet, Neru introduce yourself first. Neru finally put her phone away, and stood up straight.

"Ah, well... my name is Neru Kagamine. It's a pleasure to meet you?" She phrased it like a question rather than a question. "That girl older sister, twin, really, but I'll let her introduce herself. Well, there really is no point since you already know her, but you didn't know that you did. It's um, kinda hard to explain, but I guess she will. Save questions for her while I go and talk to my boyfriend," Neru said and then walked to the back of the classroom where Dell was sitting. His expression was hilarious: his eyes were wide, and he was staring at Neru in shock. When she reached him, she kicked the guy who was sitting next to him to the ground and took his seat. The guy just stayed on the floor. They embraced, and began whispering.

"Kagamine? As in, like, that really famous, not to mention rich, family?

"Are you kidding me? That's Rin Akita. No way she would belong to such a family."

Thanks, guys. You act as if I am not supposed to get angry or not even there.

Miku stook up, probably in anger, but I glared at her long enough for her to catch the message. I think that all of my friends realized, and that was why they weren't rushing to the front to greet me.

"Akita's such a bitch... why is she back?"

"I know. She should just leave again."

"But, why did Neru say that her older twin was Akita, when her last name is Kagamine?"

"Kagamine probably lied."

I proceeded to slamming my hands on the desk nearest to me. Hard. Pain shot through my hands, but I ignored it- I was too angry. "Would you all just _shut up_?"

"Why should we?"

I took a deep breath, and then began smirking. First, I removed my glasses, and then threw them to the side. My contacts fell to the floor, and a sudden hush fell across the room. Finally I removed my wig, allowing it to drop to the floor, and I smirked in satisfaction. "Hello again, everyone. Remember me? Rin Akita? My real name is Rin Kagamine."

Silence. Well, almost; Neko wouldn't stop giggling, for some reason.

"Neru was _not_ lying. My real surname is Kagamine. Yes, I am daughter to Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, and yes, I am the sole heir to everything my father owns." Dell looked kinda pissed... perhaps Neru should have mentioned something about this to her.

"I am the same Rin that some of you have known since 5th grade. I'm the same Rin that you bullied, hurt, and pushed around. I am the same Rin who held back just to protect your lives. Although I did that, don't try to become friends with me. I know what you are all like- people who shun others just because they are a little weird- and I have experienced, first hand what can do. Especially some of you..." Several students looked down in guilt. "I... I can't help to judge you now, but in the future, when you are all trying to get jobs under me, I will try not to. And, yes, that sounded incredibly snotty, but it's the truth." I took a breath, and then turned to 96. "Where should I sit, Neko-San?"

"Um, next to Len, I guess."

"Oh, speaking of which. Fangirls, stop annoying Len already. We are dating, and we have been for over three years now. He's _mine." _I took my seat next to Len, and he slipped his hand into mine.

"Well, that was fun! Pleasure to meet you, Neru and Rin!" Neko said. Everyone else looked completely freaked out.

Good.

* * *

*Time Skip: Lunch*

"Wait a minute," I said, while cutting Miku off from her story. I then looked up at Len, who had been feeding me. "You cheated on me with _Dell?!_ Freaking Dell?" I got up as fast as I could (bad leg, remember?), walked over to Kaito and Piko, and sat down between the two of them. Neru joined me two seconds later.

"It wasn't like that Rin! I assu-"

"Holda for a second," Dell said in mock hurt. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you? I am deeply hurt, Len Megpoid. From now on, this relationship is _over!_"

"WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Currently it was lunch time, the best part of the day, and I was sitting on the door with Neru, Dell, Len, Miku, Piko, Miki, and Kaito. We sat in a circle, talking about the two year period gap.

"Len, I cannot believe you were unfaithful to me!" Call me sadistic, or whatever, but it's really fun making fun of Len like this! Especially when other people play along.

"If I was unfaithful, would I still be wearing this?" Len asked while raising his left hand. I blushed instantly, and and then pulled my own hand to my heart. "Okay, fine. You win," I said, and then returned back to Len's side. He wrapped his arms around me, and I tried moving around. "Len... can't move."

"Good. That means you'll never leave me again." It was then that I suddenly noticed that their were five sets of eyes watching us right now. I slapped him away, and then began eating my lunch as fast as I could, trying to stop the heat from rising to my face.

"Um... so you two are getting married?" Piko asked.

"Promise rings," I said while both Kaito and Dell groaned at the same time. "What?" I asked them.

"I don't know what Kaito's groaning about, but everytime I hear the word marriage, I think of my sister's wedding, which is two weeks away."

"Tell me about it! My brother never shuts up about it," Kaito said, and the pair high-fived.

"Wait a minute. Dell, you have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Neru tell you?" Neru just shrugged. "Um, her name is Haku Yowane, should be Haku Honne, but she's changing it to Haku _Shion_ due to her stupid fiance!" Kaito dropped his chopsticks.

"What's wrong with the last name Shion?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Everything about it! It's just so... urg." Crap. I don't think Dell knows Kaito's last name then.

"My. Last. Name. Is. SHION! AND MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED TO YOUR SISTER THAT MEANS!"

"WHAT?!"

"How are you just figuring this out?" Miku asked while facepalming.

"YOU MEANIE!"

"I... I didn't mean it! Shion's a cool last name! Yes, cool! But, you know what this means, right?" Kaito turned to looked at Dell, confusion written all over his face. "We're going to be brother-in-laws!"

"BROS FOR LIFE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

That is so weird on so many levels.

* * *

*Two Weeks Later*

The wedding was beautiful. My father paid for everything, since despite them working for us, Haku and Akaito were extremely close friends of ours. After the whole ceremony was over, I sort of lingered around, dancing with random guys since I couldn't find Len. I think that all of them will go home with sore feet; I can't exactly dance anymore, due to my damn leg.

One guy seemed overly intoxicated. After our dance was over, he leaned in close, and whispered, "Wanna go play around together."

"I'm in a relationship."

"So am I."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, come on. It will be fun!" He said while grabbing my hand.

"She said she doesn't want to," a voice growled behind me, and then suddenly I felt safe again. I looked up to see Len's head inches from mine, and I sighed in relief. "Anyways, this next dance is mine, so piss off." Suddenly an upbeat melody started, and Len and I began our dance. It was a waltz, for some reason.

"Don't dance with other guys, okay? You aren't allowed."

"What about Kaito?"

"No."

"Piko."

"No."

"Luki?"

"HELL NO!"

I rolled my eyes, and we continued to dance around the room. The song ended, and we both sat down at a table. I looked at the door- my recent habit had formed in the past two years- somehow expecting Rui and Rei to burst through the door, Rei making some loud joke, Rui laughing along. I always did this, even though now it was pretty certain that they were dead, or being held captive, or something.

I mean, I was the last person to see them. And, that was in the alleyway, over two years ago. It's just like _POOF_, and they vanished- searchers couldn't even find any bodies to confirm their deaths, which lead me to hope that they were somewhere, actually alive, and living happily together.

Heaven knows that Tei Sukone would have done with them.

"So... guess who's getting married in about a year from now," Len suddenly said.

"You better as hell not say you and I, boy."

"Aw... why not, Rinny-Kins?" Len asked while pretending to cry. "I guess I'll call the wedding planners and tell them to cancel everything."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU JOKING?"

"Yup," Len said cheerfully, and then sobered up. "It's, um, my dad."

"What?"

"My dad," Len repeated. "He's apparently known this woman named Lola for a few years now, and they apparently had been dating, and are now apparently getting married. Apparently."

"You okay with this?" I asked in concern. "After... um, Sonika, and all," I finished awkwardly.

"I... I don't know. I'm scared that Lola will end up being like Mom, but at the same time, she seemed really nice, and I really liked her. I just don't know how to feel," Len said quietly.

"I think that you should give her a chance," I said boldly.

"You do?"

"Yup. I don't think that you should mistrust every person- well, not every person, but mistrust people who may possibly become someone close to you, someone that you love."

"I do that?"

"Yes. I know that you dated a lot of girls in the past, as if they were a game, but you used them as an excuse to stop thinking about whatever was troubling you that day- whether it be Gumi's death, or seeing Sonika, or something completely different. You say that you played around with girls to somehow avenge Gumi's death, but you truthfully stopped believing that along time ago," I explained to him. "So, I think you should stop trying to run away, and start facing problems head on."

"I-I guess that I will. But, you have to stay their with me the entire time, okay?" Len asked while getting up. He extended his hand, which I grabbed, and then suddenly we were dancing again.

"Well, it goes two ways, so remember that. I don't want you suddenly ditching me for some slutty girl, and then you come crawling back to my doorstep." Len nodded his head, said, "I don't think I could- let alone would- ever do something like that," and then pulled me even closer.

"Good." We danced in silence after that, and the wedding drew to an end after a few more hours of parting.

* * *

"My feet hurt," Len moaned, and I scolded him for being such a baby. It was the day after the wedding, and Len and I were currently at our little hiding place. It seemed like forever since we had last been here alone- now that our close friends knew about this place, they would always tag along when we went, much to our displeasure.

It was currently in the middle of March, so the Sakura trees in our little area were in full bloom. With the river there, and the mountains in the background, our little place looked as beautiful as it did during the winters we spent here together. I was leaning against a tree, Len laying down, resting his head on my lap. His hair is so much fun to stroke, and the water was so calming...

I hope that these days will never end.

And yet I know that they won't last forever.

Like, how my father and mother are considering moving to American, which doesn't include Neru and I, since we are both leaving home.

Or, how school- high school and below- are coming to an end. Everyone's going to start their jobs, or go to college. We'll all go our separate paths, so who knows if we will stay as close as we are now.

Speaking of separate paths, I'm not going to same college as Len, Neru, or any of my close friends, except for Miku. Miku and I going to the University of Tokyo- best college in Japan- whereas Len, Miki, and Kaito are all going to Okayama University (in Okayama in case you couldn't tell). Finally, Dell, Neru, and Piko are going to Keio University, which is atleast in the same city (Tokyo).

Len and I had talked about it for a long time, and figured that we should follow which ever path, even if we went to two schools far away (and far away they were- 8 hours by car, I believe). Our relationship would stay well, and we would be okay, even through long distances.

Or, that's what I tried to tell myself.

Instead, I found myself thinking about our separation at practically every moment of the day. Yeah, sure, we had been through this once, but this just seemed different somehow. Maybe it has to do with the transition between high school and college, or something. Len seems perfectly calm about it, so maybe I'm overreacting too much.

Wait... why is he so calm about it? Is he actually happy about it inside, or something? Am I wearing him out or something? Am I too clingy? Maybe my leg somehow makes me more annoying? I took a glance at Len, who was calmly sleeping, and slowly pulled my hand away from him.

Change. I don't want to. I raised both my hands and slapped my checks. You're Rin Kagamine, I told myself. Snap out of it.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Len asked while grabbing my hand. I just shook my head several times, feeling somehow ashamed of my thoughts. After all of these years of keeping everything together, I was choosing now to break down? "Seriously, what's wrong?" He asked, and that's when the tears began slowly dripping down my face, and they fell onto his. He came upright really fast, and looked at me in concern. "Rin, please tell me," Len begged.

"I-I'm just so afraid of the t-the future, L-Len. I'm s-scared of the c-changes, and of you being gone from me, and... just everything in general!"

"Well, Ri-"

"And, you've been so calm the entire, it doesn't even seem like you're scared or sad about this at all!" I continued without even bothering to listen to what Len had to say. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug, and then began speaking straight into my ear. I dimly noticed that he was shaking.

"You think I'm happy about this?" His voice was raising slightly. "Of course I don't want to leave you! I never have wanted to leave you! I'm just trying to pretend so that you... so that you won't feel too bad, or worry too much." Len pulled his face away and looked me straight into my eyes. "Don't think that for a second that I don't care about you." He leaned and, and we began kissing.

"Awwwwww... they're so kawaii!"

"I know, right? I just wanna pick them up and never let go!"

"Len's so romantic... Kaito, why aren't you more like that?!"

"Are you kidding? I'm ten times better... not to mention I'm not a shota!" I pushed Len away as fast as I could, and then began blushing fiercely when I saw our little group of friends that had seen everything. "H-How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Neru said, her entire body shaking with laughter.

"If Little Rinny-Kin-Wins was feeling scared, then she should have came to talk to Mama Miku, or something," Miku said in a baby voice.

"Oh, shut the hell up," I said while burying my bright red face into Len's shoulder. All my tears were gone by now.

"You sure you're okay? Do you need a hug, or something?" Miku pestered on. I got up, and shoved her. I (pretended I) didn't see that the river was right behind her. She fell in with a big splash. "R-R-RIN KAGAMINE! I-ITS F-FREEZING C-COLD IN HERE!"

"Oops," I said innocently. Miku pulled a wet strand of hair from in front of her face, and then extended her hand. "You could atleast help me out." I grabbed her hand, only to be pulled in.

Water swirled around me, as I came up for air. "HATSUNE MIKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" With a shriek, she began swimming away, me following her quickly. A few seconds later, Len jumped in, followed by everyone else.

Change will come in the future, I suppose, but I guess... maybe, it will be okay. With friends like these. As long as Len's there with me, everything will be alright.

* * *

*Time Skip: At School, In the Morning*

Len's P.O.V

I laugh as Miku and Kaito begin their argument over leeks and ice cream for about the billionth time. It somehow never seems to get old. Not paying attention to were I was going, I crash into a certain yellow-haired beauty. Our books go flying, and I look down to see Rin Kagamine groaning in pain on the floor. "Owwwwwww... the hell, Len?" I just laugh, and extend my hand for her to grab.

Who would have thought that about three years ago, it would make me want to puke in disgust to do such a thing.

Rin grabs it, and I quickly pull her step. The first bell rings, and we begin walking to class, our hands intertwined

* * *

**Edit: For my second ending (from Len's P.O.V onwards), go back and read the beginning of the very first chapter. GO BACK! Also, I decided to just add to the ending instead of changing it, since some people didn't want me to while some did. Another lame ending, yeah whatever. I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DOOOOOOO!**

**Original Note:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I AM PROBABLY GOING TO CHANGE THAT ENDING, SINCE I HATED IT, SO LOOK FOR THAT IN THE FUUUUUUUTURE!**

**Anyways, that was the super, lame, ending, which I'm probably going to change just cause I hated it. Tell ya what: if enough people want it changed, then I will. If not, it stays. **

**STAY TUNED IN FOR ONE MORE CHAPPY! IT'S THE EPILOGUE!**

**Oh, and reviews, please? For the ending, or if you liked this fiction in general? Please? :D**


	21. (Lame) Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! IT'S THE EPILOGUE, AKA THE LAST THINGY I'M (probably) GOING TO EVER POST FOR THIS FANFICTION! AHHHH! :') Anyways, few things I want to say:**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPY! YOU MUST READ!**

**I ADDED TO THE ENDING, I DIDN'T CHANGE IT! Some people didn't want me to, some didn't, some weren't sure, so I just added to the end. AFTER YOU READ THE LAME THINGY THAT I ADDED, GO BACK AND READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPHS OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! If it doesn't make that much sense. Thanks :D Oh, and please tell me your thoughts. And, if you want me to change/add to it some more.**

**About the Rui/Rei, thing, I wanted to let the reader make up how their fate was, cause I knew that if I did decide it, I would get lots of hate for probably killing or torturing them off. So, make up your own fate for them!**

**That's all, so now go and read the Epilogue :D**

**Disclaimer: (FOR THE LAST TIME :'( How saaaad) No, I do not own Vocaloid. **

* * *

"Twins. I'm a hundred percent positive it'll be twins."

"You can't predict this stuff like that! It's not going to be twins. And, even if they are, what are the chances of them being identical, one being a boy, one being a girl." Suddenly the doctor entered the room.

"Well, it seems like I have some news to tell you," he said while straightening his glasses. I froze and looked at my husband, soon to be the father of my baby, in panic. Had something gone wrong? Was everything okay with the baby? The doctor must have seen my face, because he cleared his throat, and said quickly, "No, everything is okay with the baby... or should I say babies?"

My jaw dropped down to the ground.

"HA! I TOLD YOU, RIN! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD!" Len said while jumping up into the air and pointing his hand at me. "Yeah! Rin: 0, Len:1."

"I suggest you be careful; I have not one, but two babies in my body right now, which means double the hormones. You have to put up with me. I can- and probably will- make your life hell," I threatened.

"Um... Len:1, Rin: 10,000?"

"Better."

The doctor cleared his throat, and I realized he was in the same room as us. "Oh, sorry doctor. Continue what you were saying," Len said, instantly becoming serious. As Len and the doctor began talking again, I just stared at our hands intertwined, at the rings on our left hands.

Things sailed rather smoothly for us, even during the years that we had been away from each other in college. Len would always come down to my dorm every other week, and I had Miku there with me, so things ended up okay.

Speaking of Miku, she ended up marrying Kaito, as expected. They currently have 4 kids. I worry for those kids- having Miku as their mother. But, then again, I shouldn't be one to talk. Their parents never really actually approved of them getting together, but they threatened to elope, so their parents had no choice but to agree to their marriage.

Miki and Piko, surprisingly, had quite a rough relationship, between the two of them. Miki's father refused to give any blessing of any sort. Due to him being her only parent, his opinion was extremely important to herself, much more than any normal person. When they finally got permission to date, they became engaged a few years afterwards, but an... incident caused them to break up the engagement. As of right now, they have an on/off relationship, and are currently "off." But, I'm not worried, since I doubt that it won't take too long for them to get back together.

I also inherited all of the Kagamine fortune, and business, and they are all quite steady right now. I have ran into quite a few people in my past, but I managed to become friends with most of them. It took a while to forgive them, but with the help of Len, I managed to.

To the world I am known as Ms. Kagamine; to all of my close friends, everyone knows me as Mrs. Megpoid.

Speaking of Len, he's screaming right into my ear, WHICH PISSES ME OFF! "RIN!"

"WHAT, BOYA?!"

"NERU IS CALLING US FROM OUT OF THE HALLWAY! I THINK IT'S A CHILD ALERT!"

Neru and Dell never actually got married as well. They are engaged- have been for the past five years, but they never wanted to get married. Or, at least, that early. We are all 32 right now, and they want to hold off till they are at least 34. Their relationship is still strong, however, so I am happy for them.

"Then let her in, idiot." Len opened the door, and in came in our other addition to our family.

Unlike what Len had predicted when we were 14, we did not have a girl, nor was he the youngest. Our little boy, who we named Gumo, in honor of Gumi, was 3 years old, and the older sibling of twins to come. Gumo had managed to inheirt Sonika's- Len mother- green hair, which apparently made him look like Gumi. However, he inherited gold eyes, much like Neru. So, he was a good mix between Len and I's family. We named Gumiya godfather for Gumo, and Meiko as godmother.

"Rin, you're spacing again," Len called, bringing me back to Earth. I just stuck my tongue out at him, and turned away. Go for being pregnant, and getting away with anything. Len just sighed, and wrapped up his conversation with the doctor. We left soon afterwards.

* * *

*Time Skip:5 Months Later*

Normal P.O.V

"LEN! LEN!"

"Rin?"

"LEN, YOU MUST COME HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY? HOW ARE YOU FEELING? REMEMBER TO TAKE IT EASY AND STUFF! I'LL LEAVE WORK AND RETURN HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"Hurry... I need you now." Twenty minutes later, Len entered his huge house, anxiously trying to find his wife. She wasn't in the kitchen, living room, or their bedroom. Len continued looking, and began calling out her name. After a few minutes, he finally heard her response, and raced down a series of secret passageways that ended with him being in the den. There on the couch laid Rin, looking rather annoyed.

Len was at her side in an instance, grabbing her hand, checking to see her pulse and the such. "You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm not okay. The worst thing ever happened today..."

"Are you okay? Are the babies are okay? Did something happen? Are you feeling well?" Rin answered by waving her hand, as if to push the questions aside.

"We... WE RAN OUT OF ORANGE SHERBET ICE CREAM!" Rin yelled before bursting into tears. Len fell to the floor, not sure if he should be angry, or happy that she was okay. Probably a mix of both.

* * *

And, on March 21st, Rin had her two children. The boy, named Rei, had black hair (inherited from Rin's grandmother) and dark blue eyes. The girl, Rui, had gold eyes (same genes as Neru and Gumo), but also had blonde hair. They looked like opposites in a way- one light, one dark.

Currently it was 3 AM in the morning, and all the parents wanted to do was get some much needed sleep. Sure, they had gone through this with Gumo, but since they had two newborns, it was two times worse. Whenever Rei went to sleep, Rui would awake. And vise verse. And, of course, in the middle of the night, when things were finally quieting down, Gumo just had to wake up and begin crying about the amount of noise, which woke up the two newborns.

So, of course, Rin and Len were both super cranky.

Len had both twins in his arms, while Gumo was lying in Rin's arms, with Rin stroking his hair rather tenderly. They were all downstairs on the couches of their enormous house. Both were tired, of course, but at that moment, they couldn't help but to be happy for the life that they had. They both exchanged small smiles, and Len leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Rin leaned her shoulder onto Len's shoulder, and they both began drifting off to some much needed sleep.

And then the moment was ruined as all three children woke up and began crying all over again.

Life was good.

* * *

**SUCKY ENDING FOR THE WIN!**

**I wasn't sure what I should do for the epilogue, so I decided on just doing... that. Yaaay (That was sarcasm). **

**THE IMPORTANT THINGY: I was thinking about this, and I think I'm going to create a spinoff of this series about Gumi, and her life. You don't really ever know that much about her, or her relationship with Len, her parents, or Gumiya. There won't be any RinxLen, cause Len hates Rin at that point, but I think I'll put Rei and Rui as Gumi and Gumiya's friends, so you can see more about them. THIS HAS TO BE FAN APPROVED, WHICH MEANS THAT I HAVE TO HAVE SOME FANS REVIEW A REQUEST OF THEM WANTING THIS. If no one does, I won't bother to write it.**

**Another important thing: Thanks to all of my readers! I love you all a lot. Special thanks to my reviewers, especially since I managed to get up to at least 220 reviews! (which I had never, ever expected). Once again, thanks for liking my story, and sticking to it, as well as ignoring all of my crappy grammar mistakes due to my laziness to edit any chapters .**

**So, any final reviews? **


End file.
